<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovery by Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292330">Recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin/pseuds/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin'>Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Angst, Depression, F/F, Gang Rape, Gen, I am terrible, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Maybe Romance, Multi, NOT pro life even if it seems like it, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talk of Abortion, Violence, but way later, car crash, i need mental help, im horrible, im sorry, kya and Lin friendship first, like not at all at first, lins sad, pro choice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin/pseuds/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tenzin breaks up with Lin she heads into the city where she is attacked. The road to recovery is long and hard.<br/>So many trigger warnings<br/>Please read the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong &amp; Kya II, Lin Beifong &amp; Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong &amp; Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong &amp; Zuko, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages don’t really make sense here because I wanted Lin and Tenzin to be a bit younger than I actually think they were in the show and so Pema is not quite as much younger than Tenzin as she actually is. In cannon Tenzin is 51 and Pema is 36 i think, giving them a 15 year ish age gap but I wanted Lin to be more like 25 in this fic so that would make Tenzin 26 and Pema couldn’t very well be 11 years old. Gross - so instead we have:<br/>Lin 25<br/>Tenzin 26<br/>Pema 16 (still gross I know)<br/>Kya 30<br/>Katara 60<br/>Toph and Aang 58<br/>Zuko and Mei 62<br/>Sokka 61<br/>Su 19<br/>Izumi 32<br/>Iroh jr 11<br/>Izumis daughter 4 </p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING for very very graphic depictions of rape and violence<br/>Also I did some illustrations so if you don’t want to see those I’ll mark before the extra graphic writing and the illustration but still there are other graphic parts and I won’t be able to mark them all- this is your warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>145 AG<br/>The air was still. The tension thick. Tenzin held his breath and waited for a response. The sky above them was grey and a crack of thunder caused Lin to blink.<br/>With not a single word she drew back a fist and threw a punch, not at Tenzin but at the wall behind them causing a huge chunk to crumble and a giant crack to crawl up the side of the building. Her face was beginning to flush with anger as she whipped around and screamed. Another huge piece of earth rose from the ground in the courtyard and flung its self out into the ocean. She couldn’t help the tears that were beginning to form as she started running toward the dock. The earth under each long step she took cracked and sunk into the ground harshly.<br/>“Lin!” Tenzin called after her. As he did Katara and Kya stepped out from the main temple building looking worried.<br/>“What’s going on? Are we under attack?” Katara asked as she looked around.<br/>“‘No...” Tenzin said as he approached his mother.<br/>“What happened out here? What’s wrong with Lin?” Katara asked as she watched the girl run down the steps toward the docks wreaking havoc with every movement.<br/>“I... I broke up with her...” Tenzin mumbled and looked away.<br/>Katara looked at him, shocked. “Why?”<br/>“I....” Tenzin shook his head and walked off leaving Katara and Kya to look at each other with worried eyes and furrowed brows.<br/>“Dads gonna be so pissed when he sees this courtyard...” Kya whispered as she looked around at the destruction her best friend had caused.<br/>“I should go after her-“ Kya stood up as she spoke only to be stopped by her mother’s hand gripping her arm.<br/>“Whatever happened between Lin and Tenzin she obviously doesn’t want to be around anyone right now. Give her a night to cool down then go see her tomorrow Kya.”<br/>Xx<br/>Lin stomped around the streets of her city with a rage that only built as she continued.<br/>“I apologize but—“<br/>But?? What was there to ‘but’ about? She fumed as she stomped her way to avatar park.<br/>“Lin. We need to talk.” Tenzin had said.<br/>“What about?” She asked with something close to a smile. The gift she had made for him wrapped in tissue paper and fisted in her hand tightly. It was a small metal figure of Tenzin and herself that she’d sculpted for their ten years together. Ten years. They had been dating since she was fifteen and he sixteen.<br/>Ten years. Wasted.<br/>She growled as she finally made it to the park. It was dark and quiet, a few sounds of the night time air made their way to her and she sighed. She didn’t want to admit how much it hurt the way he’d done it but somewhere inside her, deep deep inside she also didn’t want to admit that she was somewhat relived to be out of such a commitment. She’d never want to bare his children and that’s all he hoped for. The air nation. It’s all he ever talked about honestly. She sighed and looked to her left spotting a bench. She made her way over and sat down. When that didn’t have the calming effect on her that she wished it did she turned to lay on her back with her feet up on the bench as well. A twig cracked to her left but she chose to ignore it. Instead she covered her face with her arm and closed her eyes to cry.<br/>Xx<br/>Katara walked into the temple and rubbed the side of her head. What the hell happened? She couldn’t understand why they’d broken up let alone why Lin had such a violent reaction to it. As she walked down the halls to her bedroom she looked out a window. It was there she spotted her son kissing a very young air acolyte. She huffed and turned back around heading back outside. She approached them with a rage she hadn’t felt in quite a few years.<br/>When the spotted her they jumped apart.<br/>“Oh! Mother! We were just- I was - Pema here wa—“<br/>“Shut it Tenzin.” Katara looked to the girl who couldn’t be more than 16. “Sweetheart, you are very young, have you even finished your training yet?” The girl nodded, stunned, “yesterday Master Katara...”<br/>Katara looked to her son, appalled, who turned away embarrassed.<br/>“I think it’s about time you head back to the women’s dormitory.” Pema said nothing else as she scurried off to the west end of the temple.<br/>Katara looked back to Tenzin.<br/>“I cannot believe you. She’s just a child.”<br/>“We’re in love mother!”<br/>“You cannot love a CHILD Tenzin! You are a grown man! And what about Lin? I thought you loved her!”<br/>“I do! I- I did! She — “ Tenzin sighed. “She would never give me children...”<br/>Katara nearly snarled at him. “You... how long as this been going on with... what’s her name?”<br/>“Pema... a... a couple of months.”<br/>Katara shook her head, disgusted by her sons behavior. “Months... oh Tenzin. You— you broke up with your girlfriend of ten years because she didn’t want to pump out little air benders for you — after you’ve been cheating on her for months with a literal child.”<br/>Tenzin tried to speak again but she cut him off with a raised hand and a shake of her head. “Don’t even try. I need to go call Toph and make sure Lin gets home okay.” As she walked away from him she shook her head, giving him one last disappointed look.<br/>Xx<br/>“Okay sugar queen. I’ll go to Lin’s and wait for her. Yeah yeah I’ll be nice or whatever.” The woman shrugged. “After all this drama I’m going on a little trip.” Toph grumbled before she hung up and stood from her spot on the couch and walked out the door.<br/>Xx<br/>Lin sniffed as she tried to stop the crying. She needed to pull herself together. She’s fine. It’s fine. She doesn’t need Tenzin. She’s got work she’ll just work... a lot. It’s fine. She pushed herself up and held her knees to her chest, still not quite able to stop the tears. Another twig snapped behind her and she whipped her head around.<br/>Just an animal. Relax Beifong.<br/>She didn’t have even a moment to gasp before something hit her on the side of the head causing her vision to go blurry and for her to slump over in the bench.<br/>Her head spun as she tried to get her bearings. She could hear voices three, no four voices. All men and... her head spun again then lulled to the side. She could see vague shapes approaching her and she tried to move away but the back of the bench stopped her and she couldn’t pull herself to sitting in an effort to make it off the bench.<br/>Xx<br/>Toph stopped her movements as she paced her daughters apartment. Something was wrong. Where was she? Katara had called hours ago to say she left air temple island and she still wasn’t here.<br/>Xx</p><p>TW*****<br/>The men had their hands all over her, she tried to fight, she shouldered them away but they just laughed and threw punches at her. One man grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her off the bench onto the hard ground. Earth. She could feel it’s hum against her skin she tried to reach for it, to push these men off of her but she didn’t know where they were. She tried to feel with her seismic sense but it was all too blurry and her head was spinning. She could feel something sharp against her skin. It was metal. Maybe if she—<br/>The sharp metal ripped right through her clothes and the men pulled them off, first her shirt and then the waist band of her pants.<br/>“S...st...” she mumbled and one man slammed her head into the ground again. She groaned as she felt the hit then something warm slid down her face. Blood. The men had their hands on her body. They flipped her over onto her back and she rolled her head to the side. She didn’t want to see.<br/>Searching her surroundings she found she was alone with the men. No patrol officers, no citizens not even the usually homeless in the park. “H...help...” she whispered to no one but herself. She cried out as something stabbed her in the side, right between her lower rib cages. She could feel the metal of it calling to her but she couldn’t move enough to make it bend. She could feel them pulling at her legs, spreading them apart. More metal touched her skin and cut through her chest bindings but not without slicing into her breast as well. The metal trailed its way down to her hips and cut through her underwear, she gasped a strangled breath and tried to fight them off once more. She thought she even felt the metal knife move but they just laughed at her and continued on with the punches and groping. They gripped her breasts and pulled her nipples, one even moved on to biting her skin, hard enough to break it and make her bleed. Her whole body ached and she could do absolutely nothing to stop it. But it all paled, it was nothing compared to the white hot pain and dread she felt when the man at her lower end pushed her knees up to her chest and thrust himself inside of her. She screamed louder than she’s ever screamed before as fresh tears made their way from her eyes into the grass below her. The man groaned and continued saying something like, “she’s so tight, oh yes.” Another man, the one biting her looked down at the rapist and said “I want a go man. Let me at her.”<br/>“N..n...” she mumbled as her head rocked with every thrust. “St...”<br/>“awe look at big bad baby Beifong, cryin and begging. Mommy can’t help you now captain.” One man said and the others laughed along with him.<br/>“Tell little Su we said hi.”<br/>She couldn’t hold her eyes open any longer, she just wanted to fade, fade to black and let it all slip away. So she did. She let her eyes drift up to the sparkling night sky, no stars just the lights of the city into the pitch black sky.<br/>End TW***<br/>Xx<br/>Toph had been searching for two hours now. She knew, just knew that something was wrong. Lin was an incredibly punctual and careful person. She wouldn’t just disappear for hours on end into the dark night of Republic City. She made her way toward the park, maybe she went to take a walk, blow off some steam without tearing up more private property like she had on air temple island. Toph smirked, she couldn’t wait to see, using the term loosely, the damage her daughter had caused the island. She slammed her foot into the ground scanning the area. She nearly gagged when she felt her daughters incredibly weak heart beat thumping against the ground and for the first time she was more than grateful she couldn’t actually see her. If she could she would see Lin sprawled out on the grass, her eyes open but glazed over much like her own, unseeing and unfocused, her clothes torn to shreds and her body covered in blood and newly forming bruises. Toph could feel the pool of blood at the junction of her legs, seeping into the earth as well as the metal protruding from her rib cage. She rushed to her side feeling for Lin’s face.<br/>“Lin?” She asked in nearly a whisper. “Can you hear me?”<br/>Lin moaned softly but it wasn’t a yes or no.<br/>“Lin... I... what happened to you?” Her usually tough facade was gone now, replaced by the worry she couldn’t help but show. Her Lin, her Little Rock was empty she was a shell. “Please Lin. Say something.”<br/>“M..mom...” Lin whispered, her voice was gravely and quiet barley a breath but Toph heard her and let out a quiet sob. “I’m here badgermole, I’m right here.” Toph moved Lin to rest her head into her own lap.<br/>How was she going to get her to Katara?<br/>Xx<br/>She carried her, literally. She briefly considered bringing her to the closer hospital over air temple island but she knew her daughter would take her life if the whole city found out what happened to her. So at somewhere close to three am Toph climbed the steps of air temple island with her naked and broken unconscious daughter in her arms. The boat she used to get across swaying behind them against the dock tied rather poorly.<br/>As she approached the main building she could feel Katara asleep alone in her bed.<br/>“Katara!!” She screamed as loudly as she could still making her way toward the building. She took note of the cracked and broken courtyard as well as buildings and smirked a tiny smirk at Lin.<br/>Katara shot out of bed when she heard someone scream her name. She grabbed a robe and slipped her arms in as she rushed outside. She gasped and almost gagged at the sight before her. Toph stood with her fully grown daughter in her arms like a baby, the girl was unconscious and naked, covered in bruising and blood as well as a knife sticking out of her side.<br/>** warning graphic image **<br/></p><p>“I was going to pull it out but I thought it’d be better to leave it for you.” Toph said breaking the silence and stillness of the air between them.<br/>Katara finally pulled her eyes away from Lin to look at Toph, the 58 year old looked exhausted holding her daughter, like she might drop her at any moment.<br/>“B-bring her here!” Katara said and ran off toward the healing room. Toph followed behind her letting Katara direct her.<br/>“Put her down in the water, I need to get some things...” Katara mumbled as she rushed back out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Air temple island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit shorter this time- </p><p>More warnings for graphic stuff and a graphic image— but if you’re reading this fic you’re probably fine with all that so</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kya was sound asleep when her door burst open, she pulled the ear plugs out of her ears as she sat up and looked into the eyes of her frantic mother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need your help.” She gasped and ran back out of the room. Kya was confused and worried as she followed her mother without a second thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cold air hit her legs and bit into her skin, she was only in a tank top and pair of shorts with fuzzy socks as they ran across the court yard to the healing room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom? What happened?” She called after her but got no response. “Mom who’s hurt!” The door crashed open and Katara made her way to the healing pool, dropping her arm fills of herbs onto the ground, her hands were shaking slightly as she began to work. Kya looked over to see her Aunt Toph kneeling next to the pool then she looked into the water and found Lin. Her best friend, and secret crush laying in the water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my god…” she whispered frozen in her spot. She looked dead floating in the water. Toph was laying some cloth over her chest and waist to cover her obviously naked form.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya finally snapped out of her frozen spot when her mother shouted, “Kya please! I need your help!” She rushed over to the pool opposite her mother and dropped to her knees as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hand me that jar.” Katara said pointing to a glass jar of a green crushed leaves. She sprinkled some into the water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya, you start, focus on the cuts first, this will prevent infection.” Then Katara sprinkled something almost purple into the water. Kya started waving her hands over the water causing it to glow blue and move back and forth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya gasped as she felt the amount of injuries to her friends body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“M..mom. I think...” she started but couldn’t get through the words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? What’s wrong?” Toph asked searching for answers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya, take a deep breath. What is it?” Katara asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya swallowed hard and looked up a her mother, “feel her first.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara let the herbs drop back down and raised her hands to follow her daughters motions. Katara nodded in agreement, “focus there first, I’m going to focus on her ribs and get the knife out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Katara what’s going on?” Toph growled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She just has some internal injuries I didn’t know about that need to be addressed first. She’ll be okay Toph, we can handle it.” Katara said, her voice was calmer now but Toph could feel the anxiety rolling off her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t lie to me sugar queen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara looked to her friend with sad eyes she knew she couldn’t see. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am going to fix her.” Katara said again, this time more confident. Toph said nothing else just reached for Lin's head and stroked her hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya focused her hands over Lin’s center as she moved the water back and forth healing the abrasions and attempting to calm the swelling inside her body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you...” she cleared her throat, “was anyone... where did you find her?” She finally settled on asking her Aunt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The park. She was alone.” Toph gruffly said back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya focus on what you’re doing.” Katara said softly pulling Kyas attention from Toph and back to her healing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry...” she whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Lin woke her body was freezing and she shook in an unconscious attempt to warm herself, she could feel that she was in water and her eyes sprung open at the feeling of someone touching her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She thrashed around in the water as she fought off her attacker, her body ached and burned but her adrenaline was finally pumping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin!” She heard someone shout. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin please stop you’re going to hurt yourself!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Katara</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked around the room. She was in a healing pool not the park. She took a few hard breaths and found her mother’s face. She remembered her mother finding her now. Pulling her into her lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom...” she whimpered and let her body fall back into the water. “It hurts...” she whispered and squeezed her eyes shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay badgermole, we’re going to fix you up.” Toph said in a voice softer than Lin had ever heard her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Toph” Katara’s voice broke through. “I need you to pull the knife out now. Kya go sit with Lin and try to keep her calm.” Lin felt Kya and Toph switch spots and she could feel the soft hands of her friend touch the sides of her face. She opened here eyes to meet sparkling blue ones and a mess of long brown hair. The hair was falling down around Kyas face as she leaned over Lin’s head to meet her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ Lin started but she couldn’t get anything else out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay, I’m here Linny. Just look at me.” Kya whispered as she rubbed the side of Lin’s head in a soothing manor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When I say, you’re going to metal bend the knife out, quickly and in one motion okay Toph?” She didn’t hear her mother respond so she assumed the woman had nodded. Kya softly stroked her scarred cheek and Lin took a deep shuttering breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now.” Katara said and Lin felt the metal slide out of her ribs. She didn’t scream just moaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to give into her body’s want to pull away from the hurt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay, it’s okay, look at me.” Kya said again as Katara got to work healing the stab wound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How ... how many new ones will I add to my collection?” Lin asked in a gravely whisper. Kya smiled a sad smile at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They make you look badass. You’ll probably have a few more but... it just adds to your awesomeness.” Lin forced out a laugh. The glowing of the room came to a stop as Katara pulled her hands away. Kya helped Lin sit up in the water, her hands were shaking and she thought she might throw up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay Lin, let’s get you some clothes and we can do another healing session tomorrow.” Katara said and stood up. She walked to the other end of the room and grabbed some spare clothes from a drawer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya, let’s get Lin out of the water.” Kya nodded and wrapped a gentle arm around Lin’s waist pulling her to stand. Her legs were shaking and her breath coming in short gasps as Katara wrapped a warm towel around her body and Kya helped her step out of the shallow pool. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m.. gonna be sick.” Lin said as the only warning before her knees buckled and she threw up on the wooden floor. Kya knelt next to her rubbing her back soothingly. “I can’t...” Lin mumbled as fresh tears came to her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph made her way over to them, slow and unsure on the wood. Lin looked up to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on badgermole, let’s put you to bed.” Toph knelt down and had Lin wrap an arm over her shoulder, pulling her to standing once more. Kya and Katara helped Lin to step into the loose grey / beige pants then  pulled a large sweater over her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come right this way, you can rest in one of the empty dorms.” Katara said as she led them slowly out of the healing room and down the outdoor hallway toward the women’s dormitory. Lin’s movements were slow and painful, her steps were small and cautioned as she looked around to make sure no one was around. The sun was just beginning to poke out from the horizon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Everyone’s still asleep Lin. It’s okay.” Toph said then nodded toward her feet as if to show her how she knew. Lin nodded, her face was blank now, tired and drained but emotionless. She could feel the shutters running through her body nearly every minute until they reached the empty room and Katara slid the door open allowing for Toph and Lin to enter. Katara stopped at the door and leaned in, “If you need anything...” she let the offer trail off but smiled none the less. “Kya, I’m going to clean up the healing room, you should go get some more rest. We’ll have to do another session in a couple of hours.” Katara said and rested a hand on her daughter shoulder. Kya nodded and looked to Lin once more before walking away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at her mother. “When you... when you found me... was I alone? Were they gone?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They? How many were there?” Toph asked in nearly a growl. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin swallowed hard, “I don’t... I don’t know maybe f-four...” she shuttered thinking of their hands on her body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph could feel her beginning to shake again so she sat next to her on the bed. “It’s okay badgermole, we can talk about it later. You rest now and I’m staying right here.” Lin laid herself down on the bed and curled her body inward, protecting herself from the cold and her fears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for finding me...” Lin whispered softly before letting her eyes drift shut and falling asleep.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara stumbled around the mess that was the healing room gathering her jars and placing them back on the shelves. Kya entered the room quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should go back to sleep, you’ll need your rest. That was just the beginning.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded but didn’t leave, instead she walked over and began picking up the scraps of clothes left behind by Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She lifted a piece of torn grey cloth and examined it far closer than need be before speaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom...” she whispered, “is Lin... is she going to be okay?” She had tears in her eyes now as Katara approached her and pulled her 30 year old daughter into her embrace like she was a small child. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s going to be okay. It will probably take a while but she is probably the strongest person I know and she will come back from this.” Kya nodded as Katara continued, “we need to be there for her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll cancel my trip.” Kya mumbled into her mother’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just glad you were here with me and not off in the fire nation tonight.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Me too.” </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave me comments- am I horrible? Probably but that’s okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Air temple island part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All the warnings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph watched as Lin thrashed around in her sleep her eyes squeezed tightly and eye brows furrowed. <br/>She screamed and shot up in the bed. Toph grabbed her shoulders keeping her in place which was a mistake as the younger earth bender reacted instantly pushing her away and using the metal from the desk in the corner to wrap around Tophs wrists pinning her to the wall. <br/>“Lin!” Toph yelled as she tugged at her wrists a few times before the metal snapped and dropped her to the ground. <br/>“Mom... I—“ Lin mumbled shocked and embarrassed. <em>Maybe if you did that when it actually happen</em>. A bitter voice in her head whispered. <br/>“I’m sorry Chief...” Lin whispered and covered her face with her hands.<br/>“Lin I’m fine, it’s fine.” Toph said and made her way back to her daughter. “Do you want to... talk about it or something?” She attempted. Even she knew that was bad. “I can... if you don’t want to talk to me I could get Sugar Queen and you can talk to her? Or sugar queen jr?” <br/>Lin shook her head. “I don’t want to talk to anyone. I just want to sleep.” She said and laid back down turning over and away from Toph. <br/><em>I just want to slip away</em>. <br/>Xx<br/>When she woke again the sun was up in full force and someone was knocking at her door. She ignored it. Maybe if she stayed quiet, pretended that she was still asleep they would leave her be. <br/>“Lin?” Kya called softly, “I have some food for you.” <br/>Silence. Then footsteps walking away. <br/>Finally. Lin closed her eyes and let the darkness take her again. <br/>Xx<br/>Kya walked back to the kitchen with the tray of food still in her grasp. <br/>“She was still asleep.” She explained to Katara and Toph when they looked to her.  Toph stood from her chair. <br/>“Toph, where are you going?”<br/>“I need to get a crime scene team down to the park. I need to... I need to go... I’m going.”<br/>“Toph! You can’t just leave! Your daughter needs you!” Katara said, pushing her chair out behind her as she stood. <br/>“No, she needs you, you can help her. I can catch the assholes that did it to her.”<br/>Katara had nothing left to argue as Toph stomped out of the room and outside.<br/>Katara leaned against the island and let her head rest into her hands. <br/>“Mom?” Kya asked as she approached. “Have you slept yet?” She asked and let her hands rest on Kataras shoulders. <br/>Katara sighed and shook her head. “Mom you need to sleep, Lin’s fine, I’ll go wait with her okay? You go to sleep for a while.” Katara nodded and let Kya help her up. “Thank you my little water fairy.” Katara said and kissed Kya on the forehead before leaving the kitchen. <br/>Xx<br/>Kya found herself back at Lin’s door knocking once again. <br/>Silence.<br/>“Lin? Are you awake?” <br/>Kya didn’t notice Tenzin approaching from the courtyard.<br/>“Did you say Lin?” He asked causing Kya to jump and spin around. <br/>“What? No?” Kya looked around nervously and used her body to block the door. <br/>“Kya what’s going on? Who’s in there?”<br/>“No one, it’s empty, I was... I was in...” she stumbled.<br/>“You’re a terrible liar.” Tenzin said and pushed her out of the way reaching for the door handle and ready to slide it open. <br/>“Tenzin stop!” Kya yelled and reached for his hand but she was too late, he slid the door open and stood wide eyed staring at his now ex-girlfriend laying catatonic on the bed. Her eyes were open but glassy as silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She had a larger wrapped sweater around her and held it up to her mouth as she stared at the blank wall. <br/><br/>“Lin?” Tenzin asked cautiously approaching. She didn’t seem to have heard him so he turned back to Kya who looked like she might cry as well. <br/>“What happened? Lin are you okay?” He reached out and touched her shoulder. This got her attention though not in the way he would have liked as she gasped and scrambled to move away from his touch. She pushed herself into the corner of the bed against the wall and held her knees to her chest. <br/>“Tenzin stop!” Kya called and rushed into the room, standing between her brother and her friend. “You need to go. Please!” She said and pointed to the door. <br/>“But I—“ he started but the sound of his lower voice caused Lin to whimper and grip tighter to her sweater. <br/>“Go” Kya whispered, nearly begging him now. He nodded somberly and left the room. Kya turned back to Lin. <br/>“Linny?” Kya whispered as she approached the girl slowly. “Can you hear me?”<br/>Lin nodded but didn’t move from her place. <br/>“Can I sit?” Kya asked and gestured to the bed. Lin nodded again. <br/>“I’m sorry about Tenzin, he... I didn’t mean to tell him you were here.” <br/>Kya sat on the edge of the bed and extended her hand for Lin to take.<br/>“Lin.” She whispered. “I... I just want you to know that I’m here for you, I’m with you if you want to talk...”<br/>Lin continued to be silent for a long moment before she let her hand slip into Kyas.<br/>“There were f-four of them...” she said into the silence of them. “Four I think... it might have been five but...” <br/>“What did they, what did they do Lin?”<br/>“I was, crying on a bench and I was upset, Tenzin b-broke up with me for that little acolyte sl- girl and... I felt something hit me in the head. I got dizzy and I couldn’t see straight then they... pulled me off and started hitting me... they were... I c...” she shook her head and stopped talking, she wasn’t crying just quietly shivering. <br/>“They said that my mom couldn’t protect me—  that— “ she took in a shuttering breath. <br/>“I just want to sleep.” Kya looked at her, finally noticing the deep bags under her eyes. <br/>“Sleep, I can leave...” Kya went to stand but Lin grabbed her hand tightly. “Stay. Please. I can’t... whenever I go to sleep I see it.. i see them and I...”<br/>“I can stay.” Kya said and sat back onto the bed and leaned up against the wall, practically taking Lin into her arms and rocking her until she let her eyes drift shut. <br/>Xx<br/>More than a few hours later the door to the room slid open and Katara walked in holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Kya was asleep now and Lin awake, her head still resting on Kyas chest. <br/>“Hi darling...” she whispered and set the stay down on the desk in the room.<br/>“I’m not hungry Aunt Katara...” Lin said softly. <br/>“I know you’re not. But I would really like if you could eat just a little.” Katara urged and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. <br/>“How are you feeling?” Lin shrugged. <br/>“Are you in any pain?” Lin shrugged. <br/>Katara sighed. “I think that we should do another healing session.” Lin sighed but didn’t argue with her. “Okay.” She said quietly. <br/>It was a testament to how much pain she must be in that she didn’t argue with the master healer. She sat up in bed slowly, careful not to wake the water bender next to her. She climbed over her with Kataras hand assisting her. Groaning slightly as she spread her legs to get off the bed without kneeling on Kya. Katara worried her brow at the noise but made no comment. <br/>Once Lin was standing Katara wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her out of the room leaving the soup behind, forgotten. <br/>They walked slowly down the path toward the healing room once again. The air temple was awake now seeing as it was past mid day, the acolytes wondered the grounds around them but paid them no mind. <br/>“When we get..” Lin started but stopped herself. Katara looked to her and waited for her to continue on. “Do you think you might focus your healing on my head?” Lin asked quietly, more quietly than she started the original question. <br/>“What happened to you head?” Katara asked, the worry in her only increasing. <br/>“They um.. I got hit with something and it still hurts. Like a deep pounding that won’t go away...” Lin reached her free hand up to her temple where the men at stunned her with the first hit. <br/>“Of course darling. Whatever you need.” Katara said, “I think we’ll put you in the pool again so I can check you over as well but I can focus on your head first. Does anything else hurt.. more than the rest?” <br/>Lin took a breath. “I...” she looked down at herself in shame, she hated this. This feeling of self pity or this... she didn’t know what to call it, weakness perhaps... if only she had been able to fight them off... she could have... stop. You didn’t do anything wrong. That’s what she would tell any other victim of such a horrendous act. Her body let out another involuntary shiver and Katara held her just a bit tighter. <br/>“I’ve got you.” She whispered and Lin nodded. <br/>They were almost to the healing room now on their painfully slow journey, only to be interrupted by Tenzin jogging toward them. <br/>“Lin!” He shouted and she jumped at the sound, leaning into Katara even more. <br/>“Tenzin, now isn’t a good time. Go on.” Katara said, but Tenzin wouldn’t go this time. <br/>“No! Kya made me go before but I won’t now you must tell me what’s going on!” He shouted and moved closer. Lin flinched back. The tone of his voice frightening her, the deepness partnered with the anger had her shaking. <br/>“Tenzin!” Katara shouted quietly. “You clearly see Lin’s been hurt and your here throwing around angry words like it has anything to do with you. You gave up that right, now go- your father will be home soon and he’ll need your assistance unloading Appa.” Tenzin huffed and stomped away pushing a gust of wind at them as he went. “Oh he can be such a child, even grown as he is.” Katara fumed and looked back to Lin who was still shaking in her place, her eyes were glossed over once again and her breath coming in short shallow gasps.<br/>“Lin.” She said and moved to the front of her making sure not to let her go as she might fall. She stepped into what should be her line of sight but Lin didn’t see her. She just saw them, the men, hitting her, biting her, thrusting into her.<br/>“Lin. It’s me, it’s Aunt Katara. Sweetheart can you hear me?”<br/>The men were laughing, “poor big bad baby Beifong”<br/>“Lin I need you to focus on me. Listen to my voice. You’re here with me. It’s Katara Lin.”<br/>Lin blinked and looked up to find Katara in front of her. <br/>“Aunt Katara?” She whispered and Katara nodded she had tears falling though she said nothing about them just went back to Lin’s side and led her into the healing room. <br/>She let Lin sit down on a bench next to the wall. <br/>“If you wouldn’t mind taking off the sweater. You can be shirtless or I can give you a tank top to wear if your rather. Lin nodded and Katara grabbed her a tank top and shorts to change into. <br/>Lin took them but made no move to take of her clothes. <br/>“I can..” Katara said then turned around to look at the blank wall, “go ahead I won’t look.”<br/>Lin sighed and pulled her large wrapped sweater off followed by the sweater shirt then the loose fitting pants. She slipped the shorts on with a wince and then the tank top but hissed as it pressed against her sore breast. <br/>Katara spun around at the sound. “What hurts?” She asked and moved to kneel at Lin’s side. <br/>“I got a cut, it just stung a bit.”<br/>Katara stood and moved to the counter top. Digging around the came back with a small tablet and handed it to Lin with a glass of water. “Take this willow bark it will help with the pain.” Lin nodded and swallowed the tablet. <br/>“Okay, let’s get you in here and get to work shall we?” Lin stood with Kataras help and walked over to the shallow pool stepping inside then taking a seat in the water, it was cold and she shivered. “I can warm it up if you’d like.” Katara offered. <br/>“It’s fine... you don’t need to trouble yourself.” Lin said but Katara went about warming the water with her bending anyway. “It’s no trouble, I want you to be as comfortable as you can be.”<br/>Once Lin was settled in the now warmer water Katara began to move the water around her body, she focused her hands around Lin temple and the girl sighed in relief as the pounding turned into a soft ache and then nearly faded all together. <br/>“Thank you...” she whispered softly. <br/>“Of course darling. Can you tell me where else if hurts you? You said you’d gotten a cut?”<br/>“On... on my breast area... and some b-bite marks.” She explained without meeting the healers eye. Katara thought she might be sick at the thought but she kept it inside as she moved her hands to hover over the girls chest. She followed the same motions swirling the water around the injured area. <br/>“Anywhere else?” She asked. <br/>Lin made an uncomfortable face but pointed down to her pelvis area. <br/>Katara set off to work once again as she spoke, “do you want to talk about what happened?” She asked. Lin let her eyes slide shut. “Not really.” She said back. <br/>“Should you change your mind I will be here.” She looked up at Lin and saw the exhaustion on her face. “Sleep darling, I will keep going and when you wake we’ll get you back to your room.” Lin nodded and took a deep breath letting her shoulders relax as she settled into the water. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you’re suffering as much as me,,, I mean I hope you like it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Air temple island part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two pics for this chapter bc they’re both crappy sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she woke again she was still sitting in the warm water of the healing pool but she was alone. Gone was the pounding in her head and only a small ache remained between her legs. She could hear voices just outside the door and closed her eyes to listen better. <br/>“You don’t understand Aang... I’ve never seen someone so.. broken...” Katara cried into Aangs arms she assumed because the sounds of her sobs were muffled. <br/>“Where is Toph?” She heard the soothing voice of her uncle ask. <br/>“She went into the city- she was so angry she said she needed to catch them- the men who did it.” Katara explained, “I tried to make her stay but—“<br/>“Why don’t you let me try to talk with Linny?” He offered and Katara had no response just sniffed a few more times before her footsteps disappeared and the door cracked open. Her uncle entered the room, his face soft and kind as he approached. She removed her eyes from his gaze and focused on her hands. <br/>“Hi uncle Aang.” She said quietly as he moved to sit next to her. <br/>“Hello Lin. How are you feeling?” <br/>“I’m fine, better now thanks to Aunt Katara.” <br/>She shivered at the cooling water and attempted to stand up, but she stumbled and Aang caught her in his gentle grasp. She gasped at his contact and pulled back from him, “don’t—“ he let go of her as soon as she spoke. <br/>“I’m sorry I...” she tried but she wasn’t even sure what to say. <em>I what? I’m afraid of men now? That’s one way to ruin a career in the police force. </em><br/>“You have nothing to be sorry about. Let’s get you into something warmer though?” She nodded and did take his outstretched hand in her own allowing him to lead her over to the bench and hand her a towel. “She patted herself dry then slipped the sweater and pants right over the tank top and shorts.” <br/>“Katara thought that you might want to talk about what happened?” <br/>Lin shook her head, “I — I can’t.” She said without making eye contact. She knew, just knew that if she looked into her wise uncles eyes she would break, she would just start sobbing again and she couldn’t. She’d cried enough for a lifetime and she just wanted all those feelings to go away now. <br/>He nodded in understanding and reached a hand out for her once more, she took it and he led her out. <br/>Xx<br/>Toph paced back and forth as a crime scene team searched the area she had led them too. Torn fabric, blood pooled and a chunk of dark hair are what they found and she did her damnedest not to have a reaction. She didn’t tell them who she’d found only that she’d found a woman beaten and raped and they needed to find the men who did it. <br/>“Cheif.... err... um…” An officer said as he approached. <br/>“What is it?” She spat. <br/>“I’ve located a witness who says he was in the park last night.”<br/>Toph snapped her head in his direction, “where is he?” <br/>The officer led her a bit deeper into the park to a homeless man sitting on the ground. <br/>“Thank you officer Pak, I’ve got it from here.” The officer nodded before walking back to the crime scene leaving Toph alone with the witness. <br/>“Can you tell me what you saw last night?” She asked. <br/>“There was a lady, she was upset and crying on the bench, I didn’t want to disturb her but that’s my sleeping bench, so I thought I’d take a walk around the park and when I got back I figured she’d be gone. It was about an hour I’d guess, the walk and when I got back she wasn’t— well she wasn’t gone and there were four men with her, they were... she looked sickly, and that’s when I recognized her... Chief Beifong-“<br/>“I’m going to stop you. I know who it was, just keep going.”<br/>“Um... they were hurting her, I tried to stop them but they- well one of them he shot a rock at me and the other made the earth rumble. I’m not a bender chief, I couldn’t fight them I’m so sorry... they told me to run off and that if I spoke to anyone but you they would kill me.”<br/>“They wanted you to speak to me?”<br/>He nodded then realized she wouldn’t be able to see that so he spoke, “they said it was a warning and that you should be grateful your other daughter’s not in the city anymore. They said that if you’d have still been Chief that Captain Beifong would be dead and strung up at the station. Then they said  ‘<em>tell Su we send our regards. This was for leaving us high and dry.’</em> Whatever that means.”<br/>Toph nodded and turn away from him.  <br/>“Thanks” she threw over her shoulder as she left. <br/>Xx<br/>When Toph made it back to the island she felt Lin sitting on a bench in the court yard alone. <br/>“Hey chief.” Lin mumbled as Toph approached and sat next to her. <br/>“Hey captain.” Toph said back awkwardly. <br/><br/>“Where’d you go?” Lin asked as she picked nervously at a thread from her sweater.<br/>“Had to get a crime scene team down to the park.” <br/>Lin stiffened, “did you tell the chief it — it was me?”<br/>Toph shook her head, “just said I found a woman. They don’t need to worry about that right now.”<br/>Lin nodded, “thanks...” she couldn’t fathom all of her fellow officers knowing what had happened to her. <br/>“You’re going to need to tell Omoh at some point Lin.” <br/>Lin looked at her mother, “no, I mean, can’t I just, I can take some time off. I have time built up.” <br/>“It’s.. it’s more complicated than that. This was.. this was my fault. These men, they were looking to hurt me and they used you to do it.” <br/>“What are you talking about?”<br/>Toph sighed and placed her hands on the side of her head much like she had done two years ago in her office. <br/>“Someone saw you, toward the end.”<br/>Lin looked at her eyes wide and brimming with tears once again. <br/>“He said that it was the terra triad. That if I were still Chief you’d be dead.”<br/>“I—“<br/>Lin stood from the bench without another word and walked off. <br/>Toph thought about calling after her, making her stop and talk to her but she thought better of it. It’s my fault this happened, she doesn’t want anything to do with me. She thought and buried her face in her hands. <br/>Xx<br/>Lin made her way back to her room and found Kya still on the bed, now awake and waiting for her. <br/>“You okay?” She asked as Lin sat on the side of the bed. <br/>“Fine.” <br/>“I was worried when I woke up and you were gone.”<br/>“Katara took me for another session.” <br/>Kya nodded, “have you eaten? I could get us some food.”<br/>Lin nodded to the now cold bowl of soup left untouched on the desk. “I’m not hungry and I wish everyone would stop trying to feed me.”<br/>“Okay.” Kya said. “Do you want to t-“<br/>“No! I don’t want to fucking talk about anything!”<br/>Kya jumped at the loud booming voice of her friend. <br/>“Just go Kya. Please go. I need to be alone.”<br/>“Lin I don’t think-“<br/>“Go!!” This time is was nearly a desperate scream. <br/>Kya nodded sadly and stood from the bed, she made her way to the door and slid it open only to look back at Lin once more. The younger girl had crawled into the bed and under the blanket curling herself into a tight ball. Kya said nothing else as she closed the door behind her and left the room. Outside in the courtyard people were staring toward her. Toph and Aang from the bench and a few acolytes as well as Tenzin from across the yard with Pema. The sight of this made Kya fume her thoughts turned red as she stomped her way over to her younger brother.<br/>“You- you did this!” She shouted at him irrationally. <br/>“What? Kya what are you—“<br/>She swung and punched him square in the jaw. <br/>“You left her for a child! You’re the reason she was even out their alone! You and this little baby slut!” She shouted and gestured to Pema who had knelt at Tenzins side holding him as he rubbed his jaw. <br/>“Kya!” She could hear her father coming toward them but paid him no mind. <br/>“It’s your fault she’s — you did this just as much as those men. You disgust me.” She spat much more quietly before shaking her head in disgust and turning away. She shouldered past her father then stopped in front of her aunt. <br/>“And you.” She looked Toph up and down, the woman looked tired, she probably hadn’t slept since she found Lin. “You just left her here alone. Did you ever think maybe she just wanted her mother to hold her? To care for her?” Kya shook her head once more and stalked off to her own room leaving them behind. <br/>Aang reached down to help Tenzin up. <br/>“Are you okay son?”<br/>“I’m fine.. what was she on about? What happened to Lin? No one will tell me.”<br/>“Lin was attacked last night in the city.” Toph supplied. <br/>“And she was hurt, how badly?” Tenzin asked. <br/>“Badly, mom and Kya were up most of the night with her in the healing room and mom did another session earlier today.” Aang explained. <br/>“Who attacked her? Why did they?”<br/>“Listen twinkle toes jr. you have way to many questions. Lin got hurt because she was out alone and some chumps in the terra triad wanted to get to me. That’s all you need to know.”<br/>Tenzin looked like he might say something else but Aang looked at him and with a small tilt of his head he shut him up.<br/>Xx<br/>Lin could hear them yelling at each other from her room. She never wanted this, she didn’t want to be the cause of tension between her family, the only people who have ever been there for her whenever she needed them. She laid on the bed and buried her face in the pillow before allowing herself to fall asleep. <br/>Xx<br/>Some sixteen hours later, around seven am Katara sat in the kitchen with Aang and Toph.<br/>Katara paced back and forth as Aang tried to calm her down. <br/>“It’s been over sixteen hours Aang and she’s still asleep! She needs to eat and I should do another healing session.” <br/>“Lin needs to rest, she will wake when her body is ready to. Please sit, relax.”<br/>“Lin’s fine, I can feel her heart beating.” Toph said before lifting her feet from the ground and resting them up on the table. <br/>“Toph, that’s disgusting.” Katara said. <br/>“How did this even happen? What were they after? This triad, you’re not even chief of police anymore. Have you heard from Su? Is she safe? And what about Kya, I mean I know that she’s grown but should we be worried, is she a target?”<br/>“Toph will always be revered as chief of police sweetie.” Aang said.<br/>“Su’s fine, got a whole town set up and a piece of arm candy.” Toph said, “the gang was looking for revenge, a couple of them got arrested by Lin and went to jail and then Su left for Goaling. Gave them the impression she flipped on them, they thought using Lin would be a good way to send her a message. And I hate to break it to you but your kids have always been a target, your hubby’s the avatar. They can take care of themselves.”<br/>Katara scoffed, “so could Lin and look how that worked out.” <br/>The floorboard behind them creaked and they all spun to see Lin leaning against the doorway for support, her head hung and shoulder sagged. <br/><br/>“Lin I—“ Katara started but the girl just turned away and started back outside. <br/>Katara looked at Aang with tears in her eyes, “that’s not what I—“<br/>“I got this.” Toph said and stood to follow her daughter. <br/>Lin was struggling, leaning on the railing and Toph caught up to her easily. She thought about grabbing her shoulder but thought better of it. Instead she moved to stand in front of her, blocking the path. <br/>“Leave me alone.” Lin ground out. <br/>“No, you need to hear this.” <br/>“Hear what? That everything horrible that’s ever happened to me eventually boils down to being SUYINS fault!?” She screamed and pushed past her mother, nearly reaching her doorway when she groaned in pain then stumbled and fell. <br/>She heard someone yell, “Lin” before everything went black. <br/>Toph felt Lin’s knees give out and her bare feet stop holding her up, she rushed to her side catching her head just before it made contact with the cement ground. <br/>Katara emerged from the kitchen to see them on the ground. <br/>“What happened?” She called making her way to there side. She and Toph lifted Lin each by one shoulder. <br/>“We were talking and she passed out, I caught her head before she smashed it into the ground though.”<br/>“Let’s get her into the healing room.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you’re enjoying it— lmk in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin talks to the chief and takes some time off</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say that from this chapter on we dive a little deeper in depression and some suicidal thoughts and actions.<br/>All of those aspects of this story are my own person experience, in fact a lot of how Lin reacts to things are how I do and have reacted to things so please understand that it’s not going to represent one universal response to trauma.<br/>Thank you for all the lovely comments and encouragement it really means a lot to me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The water glowed as Katara moved it back and forth around Lin’s body, they’d changed her into a tank top and shorts again before placing her into the water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She needs to be eating.” Katara said as she continued.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The bruises and cuts are still healing but I can’t feel anything that would cause her to pass out like that other than if she hasn’t eaten since this happened.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph continued to furrow her brow at Lin.“Something feels different about her...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara looked to her friend in confusion, “what do you mean.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph shakes her head, “I can’t pin point it...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara moved her hands to focus over Lin center once again, continuing to heal the internal abrasions.“You don’t think...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara let her hands hover over Lin stomach, when she felt nothing she let her hands drop into the water and placed them on her her skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.. I don’t feel anything.” Toph let out a sigh of relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s only been two days, she wouldn’t be... it doesn’t happen that quickly Toph.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I mean that it takes weeks to be able to tell... I don’t even know why I tried...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well is there anything you <em>can</em> heal?” Toph snapped at her, the older woman furrowed her brow and tucked a gray strand behind her ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She just needs time, her body needs to heal its self. She needs to rest and she needs to eat.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Lin woke again Kya was at her side, her stomach growled loudly and she clutched it in pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. You need to eat something.” Kya said, her usual upbeat attitude gone, replaced with a heaviness Lin hadn’t heard from her before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are. Stop. Please stop fighting with us and just eat something.” The desperate tone that floated from her nearly broke Lin’s heart. She sat up and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’ll just make me sick.. but fine.” She took a cracker from the plate and ate it slowly, then took a sip of water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you.” Kya said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sat in silence for a few minutes more, Lin’s quiet crunching and Kya watching, making sure she eats enough, at least for now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Take me away.” Lin said quietly after she’d eaten about five crackers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need to go, I can’t.. I can’t be here anymore... all the looks and just... take me away Kya.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You been everywhere, all over the world and I’ve just been... here. Take me to see the world.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But Lin.. what about your job? What about Toph and T...” she stopped as she almost spoke her brothers name. Lin grumbled and turned away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have nothing here anymore. I’m going to tell Omoh that I’m taking a couple months off and I want to go, with you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin held her breath as she looked at Kya, their eyes met and she tried desperately not to pull away from the bright blue orbs staring back at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay.” Kya finally whispered back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sat in the office of her Chief of Police looking increasingly more uncomfortable the longer she waited. She was alone. She looked around. The office looked about the same as it did just three years ago when she sat here with her sister and mother. The name plaque had been replaced and it was a bit more organized but no major changes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She jumped when the door opened and Chief Omoh walked in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked her up and down. She was in a turtle neck type shirt with an over layer in a dark green color and loose fitting black pants, not her usual uniform.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not in uniform. What’s going on Beifong?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need to.. I have time built up sir and I need to take some time off.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He raised an eyebrow at her. He was a large man, his eyebrows dark and thick as he looked down at her from his standing position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long are we talking here? A day? A week?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She swallowed hard before speaking again, “a couple of months actually.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This had him looking confused as he sat down in the chair opposite her finally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Beifong. You’ve been on the force for seven years and in all of that time the only time you took a day off is when you sliced your face open and even then you tried to come in. What is going on?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She really had hoped that he would let it go, that he would just accept her answer and let her leave but nothing ever happened easily for Lin why should this be any different.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...” her voice cracked in a very uncharacteristic show of emotion toward her superior. She cleared her throat and began again, “I was attacked a few nights ago. I’ve been, recovering, on air temple island.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Attacked? Why didn’t I hear about this?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My mother found me, she— she’s been dealing with it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally putting some pieces together he leaned back in his chair and waited for her to continue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure you heard about the woman who was r- attacked in the park and my mother found her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded solemnly but still remained silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That was me. I was attacked in the park and left for dead, they...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t need to continue. I’m very sorry Lin. I’m glad to see you’re doing okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not.. doing okay that is. Katara fixed me up pretty much but I—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re job will be waiting when you return Captain Beifong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stood and reached a hand out to his, he took it and allowed her to firmly shake his hand before she made to exit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without looking back at him she stopped before she opened the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you Chief.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya was in her room packing her bags, clothes, warm clothes as they headed into the cooler months as well as some other various things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door opened and she spun around. Aang stood in the doorway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where are you going?” He asked as he approached. She turned her back and continued to pack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not that it’s any of your business seeing as I’m thirty years old, but I’m just going on a little trip. Not sure where yet.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya, please, you can’t leave Lin... she doesn’t respond to anyone like she does to you...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know.” Kya said, her voice softer as she stopped her movements.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s going with you.” Aang said and Kya turned to look at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry I— I don’t think.. I couldn’t say no. She’s so hurt and I just want her to feel better and if this... If me taking her away from here will help her feel better then that’s what I’ll do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang pulled her in for a tight hug, “you keep safe princess.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will dad.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He kissed her on the forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll talk to your mother after you’re gone, she’ll come to understand eventually.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you dad...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Lin got back to the island she was tired and really not in the mood to be dealing with anyone so she went right to Kyas room. Her duffel bag was already in hand from the stop she made at her apartment and she was ready to leave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knocked on the door and heard the soft ‘come in’ before entering. Kya was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. Her bag was packed off to the side as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you ready to go?” Lin asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at her, her eyes full of worry as she scanned the younger woman’s body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin are you sure this is what you want to do?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya stood from the bed and made her way to stand directly in front of Lin. She took both her hands in her own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We don’t need to run away. We can stay here and you can get better, if you still want to go on a trip then I’ll take you but I just think that mom-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya— Aunt Katara can’t help me anymore. She’s almost healed me completely and I still feel like—“ she stopped herself. Surely if she told Kya she felt like her walking off the rocky edge of the cliffs into the murky depths of the ocean would be the singular way to end the constant pit of all consuming emptiness in her she would think her mad and force her to stay on the island.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I feel like I can’t breath here Kya.” She finally settled on. “I can’t breathe here with Katara crawling down my back. I can’t breathe in the city- I can feel their eyes on me and I don’t feel safe... I need to go.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded and picked up her bag. “Then let’s go.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thank you Kya...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“ready?” Kya said as she and Lin sat in the back of the air bison. The bison took off and Lin watched the ground as they made it further and further from the island.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did we just steal this bison?” She asked when she could no longer see the city.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed as she looked back at Lin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, she’s mine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not an air bender.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Very astute observation captain. How ever did you figure it out?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just saying, Bumi doesn’t have a bison.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, dad gave me Clover when I left for my first trip.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded in understanding, “you are very air nomad type.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So I’ve been told. Bet he wished I got the bending too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya, your dad doesn’t.. he loves you and your water bending.” Lin grumbled, she was just like her damn mother with this shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know he loves me, I think he was just a little disappointed in the... lack of growth amid the air nation.” She laughed, “though I’m sure Tenzin and his baby girlfriend will pop out a whole heap of children.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked dejected and Kya immediately regretted the joke. “Shit.. Lin I’m so sorry I was just—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s fine. Honestly it’s for the best, I never could have given Tenzin the life he wanted. He wants a whole herd of air bending kids running around and I am <em>not</em> a mothering type.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya shrugged, “I don’t know, I could see you with a kid. Being all cute and teaching her your earth bending.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head with a slight cringe, “I’d rather not fuck up a whole new generation of Beifongs. I’m sure my sister will pop out her own herd of little law breaking metal benders and that’s enough for me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed, “so boss, where are we headed?”Lin shrugged, “I kind of hoped you’d handle that part.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded, “well how about we head into the fire nation, we could do a little exploring and then go visit uncle Zuko if we wanted. On the subject of kids we could meet little Iroh.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m pretty sure that kid is like ten already and she had another one.” Lin said but didn’t argue with the suggested plan.“Eew when did we start getting old?” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Speak for yourself, I’m only 25. Just because you and Izumi are in your thirties doesn’t mean I am.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I always forget you’re so much younger than me. You’re such an old soul.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shrugged once again and settled down into Clovers saddle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine, just tired.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded toward a sack tied off to the side of the saddle. “There are blankets if you get cold. Take a nap I’ll wake you when we land.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya... I wanted to say.. I’m sorry for how I spoke to you, back on the island...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s fine Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No it isn’t and I apologize.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I forgive you okay? Now you get some sleep.”Lin nodded and snuggled down letting her eyes slide shut.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🥰🥰 they’re off together<br/>Leave me comments I answer all of them and if I don’t I will I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fire nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin and Kya head into the fire nation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SERIOUS WARNING for attempted suicide</p><p>If you’re having suicidal thoughts please consider calling your local Hotline for assistance<br/>In the US that number is 800-273-8255</p><p>This one is pretty long bc I wanted to get that last bit into this chapter-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she woke again they were on the ground and Kya had set up a campsite for them. She groaned before pulling herself up and out of Clovers saddle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good evening sleepy head.” Kya chirped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m making dinner and you’re eating.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you finish that sentence I’m taking you back to air temple island.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sulked and sat down in front of the camp fire. The sun was beginning to set around them and the island was beautiful as she watched the waves crash onto the near by shore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where are we?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shu Jing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded, “maybe we could visit with Uncle Sokka while we’re out here, traveling or whatever.” Lin mused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded, “yeah that’s sounds nice.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya handed Lin a plate with a roasted fish.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please eat Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and took a bite, then continued to pick at it while Kya ate hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you think... do you think it’ll go away?” Lin asked without looking up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do I think what will go away?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have this emptiness. It’s like a never ending black whole. Do you think it will go away?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at Lin sadly, “I hope so Lin. And I’ll be here while you try.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara knocked gently on Lin’s door and waited for a response. When she got none she carefully opened the door, half expecting Lin to be asleep and the other half expecting her to be on the ground passed out again. What she found was emptiness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” She asked looking around then leaving the room and wondering down the halls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” She called again as she continued to search, the pit of worry growing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She spotted Aang and Toph across the courtyard and made her way to them, the wrinkles in her forehead making themselves known.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Katara.” Aang said as she approached.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t find Lin, has anyone seen her? Is she okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin left.” Toph spat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Left? Left where?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sugar queen jr kidnapped her and they went flitting around the world somewhere.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang grumbled, “Kya didn’t kidnap Lin Toph. Lin was feeling like she needed to get away for a while and asked Kya to take her. They’re grown women they will be fine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara looked at her husband wide eyed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was just yesterday that <em>girl</em> fell unconscious because she isn’t eating Aang.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya will take care of her sweetie. You have to trust them.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spent two days in Shu Jing exploring the town and hearing old stories of their parents time there before moving on. They next landed at the sheltered cove.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s nothing here Kya, why are we stopping?” Lin asked as she watched the land growing closer and closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re going to rest and do a healing session.” She explained as though it made all the sense in the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t need anymore healing sessions.” She argued then promptly groaned, clutching her lower stomach tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know you’re mostly healed on the outside Lin but your internal injuries are still there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and Kya landed Clover on the edge of a hot spring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She used the nearby water to bend a sort of ramp for Lin to slide down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on, into the pool. Take off your clothes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin bristled. “I’m not getting naked out in the open like this.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin look around, we’re all alone. Please if you get in the water with that huge sweater it’ll take forever to dry out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re a water bender, can’t you just bend the water out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I could, but it’s harder to heal through all the clothes. Please Lin, I’ve seen you naked before what’s the big deal?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked around nervously. There were small beads of sweat forming on her brow as she searched her mind for another excuse. She couldn’t even imagine being naked in public after—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just can’t Kya please...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed but nodded and waited for Lin to sink into the water. She let her hands glow blue as she reached to touch the lower half of Lin’s stomach. The younger woman jumped violently at the contact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry Lin, but if you won’t take off the sweater I need to touch you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shuttered but allowed the older woman to reach and place her hands on her stomach, beginning the healing process once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin hissed like it hurt and Kya furrowed her brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin? What’s wrong?” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It hurts...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya stopped her movements and let her hands rest on Lin’s cheeks. “It shouldn’t hurt Lin I don’t understand. What’s going on?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin gasped and she felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya...” she whimpered, her eyes were filling with tears and Kya practically watched as they glazed over and Lin was lost somewhere in her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. Lin can you hear me?” She took her shoulders and shook her slightly but the woman made no response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shit.” She cursed and moved behind Lin, she slipped her arms under Lin’s armpits and dragged her out of the water.“.fuck, Lin, Lin please.” Lin was flat in the ground now, her head lulled to one side as she continued to stare at nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“stop...” her quiet voice whispered with a slight crack and Kyas heard broke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She realized she’d unknowingly thrust the woman into a flashback. Her glazed over eyes continued to stare as she groaned and whispered and Kya could only cry as she watched. She let her hands be covered in the water again then they began to glow blue as she swirled water around Lin’s head she whispered, “shh Lin it’s okay, it’s just me, it’s Kya.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Lin woke she was in the dark wrapped in a warm fur blanket and there was a fire crackling near her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good you’re awake.” Kya said from the other side of the fire. She was roasting a fish and not looking at Lin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What the hell happened?” She groaned and sat up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was trying to heal you and I think I triggered some kind of flash back...” Lin looked at her and she wouldn’t meet Lin’s eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya.. what’s going on?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just... I’m so sorry Lin! I never meant to hurt you or trigger you like that! I would <em>never</em> want this.” Lin sighed and stood from her spot, she dragged her blanket with her as she sat down next to Kya and pulled her in for a hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have nothing to apologize for Kya, all you’re doing is helping me and I’m just too stubborn to deal with my own shit.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya let her head rest on Lin’s shoulder for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe we could head to Ember island?” Lin suggested, “you don’t think anyone will be there right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya shook her head, “they don’t usually come once it starts getting colder out. Uncle Zuko told me I could use the estate anytime I wanted. That could be nice.” Kya smiled and reached for Lin’s hand, clasping her own inside it. “A few quiet days on the beach with you sounds nice.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her but made no comment. A few quiet days on the beach did sound nice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The arrival at Ember island was long awaited by both women as they finally landed on the beach and clover plopped down on the sand. The sky was dark and the wind bit into their skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin felt like complete crap. She hadn’t been able to sleep at all on clover and her stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels. She tried and failed to pull herself over the saddle to climb off the bison. Kya sighed, she was tired to from the flying but she had at least gotten a few hours of scattered shut eye. She bent some water around Lin to help her into the sand before wrapping an arm around her waist. Lin let her and draped her own arm around Kyas shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya gripped her tightly with one arm and both of their bags with the other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You rest clover, we’re going up to the house.” Kya said over her shoulder to the sleeping bison. Lin stumbled and let most of her weight rest on Kya as she thought she might be sick again, either that or pass out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They slowly but surely made it up the stairs and toward the large estate but stopped when they noticed light flooding from the windows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You said no one would be here...” Lin whispered and stumbled again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The front door pulled open and Mai stood in the doorway, she looked the same if only a bit older, her signature bangs pushed off to the side and wrapped in a floor length red robe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Girls?” She asked as she looked them up and down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya shrugged awkwardly with all the bags and Lin. “Hi aunt Mai...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mai rushed forward then and took the bags from Kyas hands allowing her to fully hold up Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Zuko!!” Mai called back toward the house before looking to Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you girls doing here? Lin, are you okay?” She asked and Lin nodded but didn’t say anything. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and she really didn’t want to throw up on her aunt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We didn’t think anyone would be here, I’m so sorry to barge in on you in the middle of the night.” Kya said back ignoring the questions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko appeared in the door before walking swiftly over to meet them and taking Lin’s weight under his shoulder without speaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s get you girls inside.” Mai said before leading the way inside. Lin groaned as Zuko helped her up the steps and he looked worriedly at Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p> The door to the guest room shut as Zuko returned to Kya and Mai who were sitting on the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where’s Lin?” Kya asked, the worry evident.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s asleep in the guest room, couldn’t keep her eyes open once she laid down.” Zuko said then sat next to Mai. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on Kya? It’s the middle of the night.” Mai said, “don't get us wrong you’re more than welcome we’re just a little concerned about... well, the state of her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed, “Lin was attacked in the city about a week ago, she’s been feeling sick and not eating much since then. Plus she didn’t sleep at all on the way from the cove so...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean attacked? Who attacked her?” Zuko asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ Kya stated but shook her head, “it’s not my place I’m sorry. If Lin wants to tell you she will but... I wouldn’t hold my breath. She still hasn’t told me what exactly happened, she doesn’t want to talk about it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko and Mai nodded before standing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should get some sleep sweetheart it’s late.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight and she nodded, making her way to the guest room across from Lin’s and climbing into bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some hours later Kya woke with a start to the sound of someone screaming. She rushed out of her room and across the short hall to Lin’s. When she opened the door she saw her friend sitting on the floor covering her head with her hands and sobbing. The window over the bed was broken and a tree branch was laying amongst the broken glass all over the blanket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin...” Kya said and approached carefully, kneeling in the floor next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you hurt? Did you get cut?” She asked as she scanned her friends body, searching the dark green sweater for signs of blood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head. “N-no I just... I got scared I thought... I thought they’d come to find me..” she sniffed and wiped at her eyes,  “it’s ridiculous... we’re in the fire nation they’re not...” she sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not ridiculous Lin. It makes perfect sense. You’re body reacted when it felt scared and that reminded you of how you felt when the attack happened.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin swallowed before looking up at Kya. She looked beautiful with her hair down and falling over her blue t-shirt as one shoulder slid down the length of her arm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ Lin started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t fight them... when it happened, i just... froze.” She said with a look of disgust on her face. Kya gently placed a hand under her chin and turned her to face her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. That is completely normal.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head. “Normal people fight to get away from a bad situation but I just... I just laid there and let them...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed, “Lin I’m sure you’ve heard of fight or flight reactions?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well what I’m sure you haven’t heard of is the freeze reaction. It’s all three and a lot of people experience freeze when they feel they are in danger, your body doesn’t know what to do so it just freezes. Not to mention you were injured and stunned. Nothing that happened was your fault and nothing that you could have done would have stopped it. I am so sorry that this happened to you Lin but you cannot blame yourself for it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin didn’t say anything but she thought about what Kya had said, not sure she believed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to uh.. I’m going for a walk.” She stood then and Kya followed suit but Lin looked back at her, “alone.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded and took a step back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll just wait for you then...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded in thanks before she walked out of the room, her legs still just a little shaky as she left. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya watched her go with a furrowed brow and a weight of stress settling on her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin walked along the edge of the beach, her bare feet sinking into the sand as the water rushed over them and pulled the sand back out. She looked out at the moon, large and full as it dipped close to the water and shined white light across the small ripples.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Uncle Sokka always told her stories of the moon when she was young. It looked so beautiful up there in the sky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a few steps into the ice cold water but she didn’t notice the temperature as she waded in up to her knees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>**Tw***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moon looked so beautiful, maybe if she got a little closer it would share some of its light with her...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She kept walking, now already waist deep in the water. She was shivering but she didn’t notice as she continued to walk deeper and deeper into the depths. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The water brushed against her skin and she thought fleetingly that she should turn back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why? Why though? Why not just keep walking until the water came over her head and the darkness took her down into the water, toward the moon...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So she did. She walked until her head was under the pitch black water and the icy cold ocean took her into the darkness. <br/></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you didn’t like that. That would be weird, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fire nation part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They spend some time in the fire nation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See? It’s fine, it’s fine. Everything fine... sort of.</p><p>I live for Zukos awkward emotional talks - he’s doing his best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She gasped as air filled her lungs again. She could feel an arm around her chest, pulling her, and water splashing against her cold cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The arm turned into two as the, man she decided, took her under her shoulders and dragged her soaking wet body across the sand until they were completely out of the water. He set her down on the sand and checked to make sure she was breathing. She was, if only in short gasps and coughs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay? Lin?” Zuko asked as he came into view, the light of the moon casting a shadow over his face as he stood over her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Zuko?” She whispered. He nodded and helped her to sit up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She brought her knees to her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just wanted to see the moon...” she whispered and shivered almost violently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re cold. I could make a fire, or we could go back to the house...” he said and she looked up at the estate before shaking her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya will want to know why I’m all wet and I’m not ready for that conversation...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded and got to work gathering some dry wood then setting it on fire with a flick of his wrist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t say anything as he sat down next to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t....” she started. “This wasn’t the plan when I came out here... how did you— how did you find me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I heard you screaming and came to check on you but Kya was already with you so I went back to my room. But then I saw you walk into the water from my window and came to check on you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed when she wouldn’t meet his gaze. “And I’m glad I did... Lin. Were you trying to kill yourself?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ she swallowed, “uncle Sokka used to tell us stories about the moon spirit.” Zuko nodded, remembering the stories Sokka would tell the children about Yue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She just looked beautiful and so at peace up there and I wasn’t thinking clearly... i thought...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s not! I feel... I feel empty and hollow like those men stole a part of me that I’ll never get back and I can’t... it just seemed easier to try and reach the moon.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Easier than what?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Easier than waking up every day...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel. You can’t always see the light at the end but if you keep walking you’ll come to a better place...” he said, “that was something my uncle used to say. Do you remember him?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded, she knew Iroh when she was a girl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at the sun just poking out from the horizon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We should head back soon...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want to talk about what happened?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a long story...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko shrugged, his grey hair pulled into a bun and stroked his beard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve got time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well Tenzin broke up with me.” She started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m so sorry Lin I had no idea.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah well, he was sleeping with some baby acolyte and I wasn’t giving him air bender babies fast enough so he moved on. Anyway— I was upset so I went into the city, to the park, and I was attacked by a group of men... they beat me up and r-raped me...” she shuttered and looked down at the sand. “I haven’t said that out loud yet...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko took her hands in his own. “I am so impressed by you Lin Beifong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him, shocked and confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Impressed? By what? My inability to take care of myself in any capacity?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m impressed because despite how many horrible things have been thrust upon you, you’re still here, you’re still you and that is impressive. You’re the strongest person I know, don’t tell your mother I said that, but it’s true.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin laughed, and let herself lean against his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We should really get back...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko nodded this time and stood, reaching a hand out to help Lin up as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They walked back to the house together and Lin walked past a sleeping Kya to her own room to change her wet clothes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko walked to the couch where Kya was asleep. He touched her on the shoulder gently and she startled awake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked around frantically, “where’s Lin? I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin’s okay, she’s in her room getting changed. Kya. Listen.” He said and sat next to her on the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No more midnight walks alone for Lin okay? You either need to bring her back to the air temple where someone can watch her or you need to.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? What happened? Is she okay?” Kya asked and started to get up but Zuko stopped her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s fine, if she wants to talk to you about it she will but listen to what I am saying. No more alone walks on the beach.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded and Zuko excused himself to get a few more hours of sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin came back out of the room in a green turtle neck and darker green over layer with black pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi.” Lin said awkwardly and walked past her into the kitchen. She set the tea pot to boil as Kya sat down at the island. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Would you like some tea?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What happened?” Kya asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tea Kya?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah... Lin. Why is your hair wet?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin turned around to grab two tea cups. “I went for a swim.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“In the middle of the night just before winter?” Kya asked with a raised eyebrow. Lin set her tea in front of her and took a sip of her own as Kya took one as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I tried to drown myself in the ocean.” Lin said and Kya choked. “But it’s okay because uncle Zuko saved me!” Lin said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin!!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I— I didn’t plan to, when I went outside I just...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It seemed so much simpler...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at her and took her hands in her own, “Lin...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin laughed, “is that all you know how to say?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I... I don’t...” Kya took a deep breath. “Is that still something you want to do?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head, “not right now...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is it something you’ve tried to do before?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head again, “I’ve never tried to before.. but I did think about it, back on the island.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya swallowed hard. “Do you want to go back? Maybe my mom could—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No! I mean, you can go back but I’m not Kya. I can’t. Not yet...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I.. you have to promise me that if you start thinking like that again that you’ll tell me. So I can help you and... if you can’t then I’m taking you back.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I promise...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya stood and pulled Lin in for a tight hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t loose you Lin. Please don’t go.” She whispered selfishly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and hugged her back but didn’t say anything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They decided to spend the days on the beach together, it was warm enough with the sun to at least sit near the water if not in it. Kya stood at the edge of the water letting the waves crash into her ankles. She loved being near the ocean. The push and pull of the tides made her feel at home. She turned to look back at Lin who was asleep on a towel in the sun. Kya smiled. This, right here, right now, was perfect. No Tenzin drama, no hovering mothers or healing pools or screaming nightmares. Just her and Lin and the ocean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled again and turned around to walk back to the younger sleeping woman. She sat on her own towel and watched Lin sleep, her breathing deep and even for the first time since the whole event had happened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few minutes Lin blinked her eyes open and met Kyas. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whatre you staring at.” She mumbled as she sat up and stretched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“N-nothing i—“ Kya said awkwardly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Relax Kya, I’m just messing with you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked over at Kya, “what’s wrong? You look stressed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No- just thinking.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin crossed her legs under herself and looked away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I cause you stress.. it’s me right? I’ve gone and saddled you with all my problems because I don’t know how to deal with them...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. Lin no.” Kya took her hands and Lin looked at her. “Lin you don’t cause me stress. And I want to help you, to take care of you, I- I love you... like.. you’re my best friend.” She stumbled over her words. Now is <em>NOT</em> the time to confess your love Kya. She thought to herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stayed on Ember island for a few more days. Zuko and Mai had gone back to the capital when Izumi had sent a message that she was in need of her fathers assistance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They told the girls to stay at the estate as long as they wished and if they wanted to visit the capital they were welcome.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After the time on ember island they packed up there things and climbed onto clover together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So where are we headed?” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was thinking we could head to Gaoling and visit my grandparents?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled as she sat at clovers head and called “yip yip” cause info the bison to take off into the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unless you don’t want to go to Gaoling, we could go wherever you wanted...” Lin rambled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love Gaoling, it’s peaceful and beautiful.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her and settled into the side of Clovers saddle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph was sitting in her apartment listening to the radio when a knock sounded from her door. She sighed and let her feet fall to the floor feeling who it was. Omoh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She walked to the door and swung it open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good to see you too chief.” The man said and allowed himself into her apartment without an invitation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“By all means, come in.” Toph said sarcastically. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I went by Lin’s but she wasn’t home, I was wondering if you knew where I could find her?” Omoh asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph shook her head, “Lin left the city for a while.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omoh sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ve arrested a group of men that I believe were involved with the attack but I need Lin to ID them.” He explained and Toph sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What about the guy from the park?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omoh nodded, “yeah we got his ID but we need Lin’s to make this stick. Listen if you hear from her let her know I need her back in the city as soon as possible.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and chat w me:) how long would you like to see this fic go for?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gaoling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin and Kya visit her grandparents in Gaoling</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More emotions and stuff-<br/>Well get more fluffy bits later on in the fic don’t worry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>After nightly pit stops along the coast of the earth kingdom they arrived in Gaoling a week later. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The large white gates loomed over them as they climbed off of clover across the road. Two guards stood at the gate in the colors Lin had come to know as her family colors, a light green an off white. The flying boar crest at the center of the large metal grate sparkled in the mid day sunlight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin approached the guards, “I’m looking for my grandparents.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smirked, “yeah me too kid, and if they were in there then we wouldn’t be out here now would we?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Let me try again. Hello, my name is Lin Beifong and I would like you to please open the gate to my family home.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guards looked at each other then back at Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Iuh— I’m sorry miss, please, follow me.” The guard said and opened the gate, leading them into the courtyard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your air bison can say here, if you two wouldn’t mind following me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stay here clover.” Kya said gently and the bison plopped down in the grass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They followed the guard into the main house and waited in the hall as the guard walked into the greeting room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your granddaughter is here Sir, Ma’am.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he came back out and told them they could enter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They bowed respectfully before the elderly couple before sitting on the cushion seats before them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They looked older than Lin remembered them looking but then again she hadn’t seen them in person in probably close to ten years. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin! We missed you, it’s been far to long.” Her grandmother said with a genuine smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I missed you too grandma poppy.” Lin said back, and it was true, she really had missed her grandmother. She looked over at her stoic faced grandfather. Him? Not quite as much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then poppy looked at Kya. “And you must be Kya. I believe we’ve met once or twice when you were a girl.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded, “it’s wonderful to see you again.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You as well my dear.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lao finally looked up to Lin slowly, “Lin.” He said as if just noticing who it was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes grandpa Lao, it’s me.” She said with a sad smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“To what do we owe this pleasure?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at Kya before she spoke, “we’ve just been traveling a bit, around the fire nation then the earth kingdom and we thought we’d stop in to say hello.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poppy smiled at her, “oh and I’m so glad you did darling. You’ll say the night. No no you stay a few days.” She said and made a hand gesture that lead to a woman walking into the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is lee, she’ll take you girls to a suite.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have a bison with us Grandma, do you have a place on the grounds for her to stay as well?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lao nodded, “there is a stable on the western end of the estate.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you grandpa.” Lin said with another bow before they followed lee out of the room and down the hall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The suite was huge, when you first walked in you were greeted by a large sitting room, off the back was a washroom and two bedrooms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked around as she walked the space and let out a long whistle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Damn Lin. I mean I knew you came from money but... wow” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes and set her bag down in the ground before sitting on the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t, my grandparents do. It’s different.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded with a roll of her eyes. “I mean you just don’t act like a snobby rich kid so I always forget you are a rich kid.” Kya said before plopping herself into the couch next to Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin let her head rest on the back of the couch closing her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Kya asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine, just me being the new me, always tired.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at Lin with worry still, “you should rest then, if you’re tired. I’m going to feed clover and make sure she’s settled okay?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and cuddled into the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya stood and looked back to her friend with a soft smile before exiting the suite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She fed clover and then wondered the gardens for a while hoping to let Lin get some sleep. She found a little gazebo and decided that she would meditate for a while. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sat down in the center and crossed her legs under her body before resting her hands on her knees and closing her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kya opened her eyes again Lin was standing in front of her leaning against the fencing of the gazebo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long have you been watching me creeper?” Kya asked with a laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A while.” Lin said and sat down next to her. “Teach me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Teach you to meditate?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ve never meditated before? My father never made you?” Kya asked with a light laughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve never been able to do it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her, “okay, let’s start by getting into a comfortable position that you can relax in.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin crossed her legs under herself matching Kyas stance and clasping her hands together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, let’s start by closing our eyes and focusing on our breathing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin did as she was asked, closing her eyes and attempting to steady her breathing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t try to change your breathing, just breathe naturally. Focus your attention on your breath and on how our body moves with each inhalation and exhalation. Notice the movement of your body as you breath. Observe your chest, shoulders, rib cage, and belly. Simply focus your attention on your breathe without controlling it’s pace or intensity. If your mind wanders, return your focus back to your breath.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a minute Lin was feeling relaxed as she meditated. Doing all the things Kya had said focusing on her breathe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few minutes later Kya shifted and Lin opened her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you. That was nice.” Lin said and took Kyas outstretched hand, letting her pull her up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll do it again some time. Once you get the hang of it you can do it for longer.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go have dinner.” Lin said with a soft smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded and lead the way, Lin watched her go. She looked beautiful with the golden light of the setting sun shining on the back of her head, her brown hair swaying as she walked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Woah. She’d never thought about Kya like that... Lin shook her head and followed after the girl. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dinner was quiet but not awkward as they ate. Poppy would ask questions about life in the city and Lin would dance around them leaving her grandparents none the wiser about her reasons for travel. The air of comfort was broken when poppy said, “have you heard from your sister?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin froze in place as a piece of food was about to enter her mouth. She put the chopsticks back in her bowl and cleared her throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked between them but said nothing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh well, I was just wondering where she settled after all that drama a few years ago.” Poppy said, with true innocence but Kya could see Lin’s face getting redder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Drama?” Lin sneered and Kya tried to reach out to calm her but she was too late. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Drama???” She pointed to the scar on her cheek. “Did mom even tell you what she did?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poppy opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She was running around with criminals, she robbed a store and then permanently scarred my face. So no. I haven’t talked with Su. Not to mention that fact that <em>this</em> whole mess is her fault too!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked confused at her, “what do you mean it was Sus fault?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What mess?” Poppy said and Lin cursed internally for even speaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing, just— don’t worry about it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin pushed her chair back and stood from the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to bed.” Then stormed off in classic Lin style. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked between the elderly couple and bowed in apology.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m so sorry... thank you for dinner.” Then followed after Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she got back to the suite it was empty and the bathroom door was shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She walked to the door and knocked softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” She called.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grumbled in return. Followed by a muffled “can you get my bag please?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya furrowed her brow but grabbed her bag anyway and opened the door handing it to Lin without looking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded and went to wait on the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Lin emerged she was wearing different pants and had her old ones balled up in her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry, I wasn’t supposed to get mine yet this month but nothings happening the way it’s supposed to anymore so.” Lin said with a shrug and sat down on the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stress can do that.” Kya said. “Do you want to talk about what you meant out there?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head, “no, but I guess i will anyway.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to I was just offering.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The guys that attacked me were Terra Triad looking to get back at Su and I for getting those friends of hers arrested.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t know Lin...” Kya said, placing a hand on Lin’s knee. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s fine, it’s whatever I was just... I don’t want to talk about her or see her unless—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unless what?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know. My feelings about Suyin are very confusing.” Lin rubbed the sides of her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well maybe if you talk about them I’ll be able to help you understand them more.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When we were young mom was working all the time. After all the Yakone stuff she really stopped being around and Su, Su was only 2 when all that happened and so I kind of raised her. Mom was around she gave us money and brought us food and dropped us at the air temple if she wasn’t going to be home overnight but I— I just feel like Su was my responsibility and I failed her somehow. I mean why else would she start running around with criminals at 12? I was only 18 and I was a cadet... I think she just wanted some attention and maybe if I’d have given her more attention she wouldn’t have turned to criminals and then joined the triad and then scarred me and then run away and then I wouldn’t have been attacked...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya took a deep breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin it sounds to me more like you blame yourself than you blame Su and if I’m honest neither one of you deserve that blame. I mean— no one does truly.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s think about it? Yes Su did get away with a crime she probably should have been punished for but she was only a kid. And yes your mom should have dealt with it properly but she was trying to keep the integrity of the police force from coming under question. And yes maybe Su needed more attention as a kid but that didn’t fall on you, it falls on Toph and she was doing what she thought would keep you both the safest so I can’t really say that any one is to blame here except for the men that actually attacked you...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin thought this over before nodding and allowing her head to rest on Kyas shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My brain hurts but I think you’re right.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled, “I’m always right.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes, “don't get cocky.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe you should think about talking to Su, or writing to her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grumbled again. “What am I supposed to say? I blamed you for all the terrible things in my life and still kind of do but I’m working on it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You could.” Kya said with a shrug, “just think about it.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you’re liking it :) Lin has lot going on and it’s making her a little ooc but also I think she’s in in character it’s just that these things haven’t happened to her so... idk lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Zaofu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya and Lin visit with Suyin and learn about her life, still while dealing with Lin’s own stuff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🤠 howdy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The next day Lin was in the gazebo trying to remember what Kya had taught her about meditating when she felt her grandmothers cane clicking across the pathway. She cracked her eyes open and gave her a half smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry about dinner last night.” Lin said and stood. Her grandmother sat on a bench off to the side and waited for Lin to join her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was just upset and I’m sorry I ruined dinner that way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. Sit down with me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Lin sat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I called your mother.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Apparently there is some kind of investigation going on that they need your assistance with? To make some sort of identification.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin swallowed hard. She was really not ready for that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t need to tell me what happened but I would like to tell you something.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin waited for her to continue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am eighty five years old Lin. That’s lot of life I’ve lived and in that life I have experienced a number of things that I prefer not to reminisce on. So I understand your feelings and wishes to keep whatever transpired private but I want you to think.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed but let her grandmother continue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You only have so much time with your family, your siblings, are you willing to waste it? I also want you to think about the way you mother fights for you. I never did that for her and I regret it more than anything in my life, so when she calls to say she needs you to help her fight for yourself then I think you should consider it.” Then the woman stood and kissed her on the forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too.” She said in almost a whisper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Late that night Lin was sitting on the couch with Kya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to stop at Zaofu on our way back to the city.” She said into the darkness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are we going back to the city?” Kya asked back. She let her hand fall into Lin’s and they clasped loosely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have to.” She said, “grandma poppy spoke to mom and they need me to make an ID on some men I guess...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya moved to sit in Lin’s line of sight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you ready for that?” She asked but never let go of Lin’s hand. Lin squeezed it, “no. But I don’t really have a choice.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded. “Okay. We’ll go back. And if you want to leave again after we can do that too.” She settled back into the couch and let her head rest on Lin’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So Zaofu?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need to check on her and... and talk. We need to talk before I can go back to RC...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m proud of you Lin.” Kya said softly into the darkness of the room. Kya couldn’t see it but Lin smiled at her with a soft loving gaze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poppy and Lao waved them off as clover raised from the courtyard and began heading north. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin had woken up that morning with a nauseous feeling in her stomach that hadn’t gone away yet. She clung to the side of clovers saddle so tight her knuckles turned white. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Kya asked turning to check on Lin. She was looking a little green and she shook her head before leaning over the side and throwing up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin??” Kya said and dropped the reigns, walking back over the bison to Lin’s side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry...” the younger woman mumbled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya flicked her water pouch open and used the water to wash off Lin’s face and hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you feeling sick?” Kya placed a hand on Lin’s forehead but she felt fine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m fine.” Lin said and pushed the hand away. “I’m just nervous or something. Maybe you should focus on flying the giant animal we’re currently sitting on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked worried but didn’t say anything just went back to holding clovers reigns. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They flew for a few hours before Lin spotted the large city of Zaofu. With a large center made of metal and construction scaffolding all around they landed on a concrete pad near a large estate that could only belong to her sister. Clover let out a soft growl as she landed and Kya hopped off. Lin on the other hand was feeling like she might throw up again and also maybe a little feeling like this was a mistake...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya!!” Su’s voice rang out and Lin grimaced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my spirits! What are you doing here!?” Su shouted and pulled Kya in for a tight hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey kid, it’s been a while. Nice place you’ve got going here.” Kya said and gestured around to the construction covered city. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su shrugged and tucked a hair behind her ear, “just a little something I started with the money my grandparents gave me when I left.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Looks pretty incredible to me.” Kya said then turned back to clover where Lin was hiding out of sight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing here?” Su asked again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I came with Lin. Who’s around somewhere. We wanted to check in on you and see how everything was going.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su’s face lit up as she quickly scanned the area for her sister. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin’s here! Where is she?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” Kya called and Lin cursed. Finally sitting up in clovers saddle. Her face couldn’t hide the sick feeling in her stomach as she pulled herself over the side and slid down the beasts fur. <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin!!” Su called and rushed to her sister side but didn’t dare touch her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh spirits I’ve missed you! I’m so glad your here! Can I— give you a hug?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin didn’t say anything which Su apparently took as an affirmative before she pulled Lin in for a tight hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin gasped at the contact and pulled back. Her mind flashing blinding colors and images at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A rock hitting her in the side of the head. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Grunts and thrusting into her. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sharp metal she couldn’t bend. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tearing of her clothing. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A metal wire wrapping around Su’s wrist. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>The cable snapping back and scaring her face</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Su!” Kya called and pulled the younger girl off her sister. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? What’s going on?” Su cried as Kya took her place in front of Lin. She placed gentle hands on either side of Lin’s face and whispered to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin? Can you hear me? It’s Kya. You’re safe Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin gasped a few breaths and nodded. She could hear Kya talking to her and see her but she could also see the images and hear the sounds flashing in her mind. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she shook her head in a desperate attempt to free herself of the memories. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya...” she whimpered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Focus on me Lin. Just me.” She took Lin’s hand in her own and placed it over her heart. “Do you feel my heart beat?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded at her. “Okay, good, feel that, take deep breathe and hold it for 1.2.3.4.5 and let go.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin did at she as told and began to calm down her breathing slowed and her heart steadied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry...” she whispered to Kya but Su could hear it too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” Su asked and Lin looked over to her sister. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is there somewhere we can talk?” Lin asked as she looked around finally at the half built city. She really looked at her sister for the first time as well. Her 19 years finally making her look like something close to an adult, her dark green robes and metal jewelry perfectly matching her new life. She looked like she’d really filled out her body finally if only gained some weight around the stomach but of course Lin didn’t comment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure, come inside I need to feed Baatar as well.” Su said and led them toward the large metal doors of her home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin and Kya walked near each other as Lin looked around the enormous house. It really was beautifully made although she wouldn’t admit that. Together they entered a sitting room where a man was seated on a couch bouncing a newborn baby in his arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin, Kya, this is Baatar and our son Baatar Jr.” Su said and both Kya and Lin felt their jaws drop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have a kid?” Lin asked before Kya could say anything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have a baby and didn’t tell anyone?” She couldn’t stop looking at the gurgling thing wrapped up in a moss green blanket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su laughed, “I haven’t had a moment to myself let alone time to announce anything to the world. He’s not even a month old yet.” She said and talked to Baatar kissing him on the cheek and taking the baby into her own arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Baatar, I’d like you to meet my sister Lin and this is Kya. She’s avatar Aang daughter.” Su said with a small smirk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baatar smiled widely and offered them a slight bow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, Lin I’ve heard so much about you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure” Lin grumbled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And Kya. Su always tells me stories about your father having been her uncle and I thought for sure she was pulling my leg.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed, “not this time but I’m sure she’ll get to that soon.” Kya said only half joking and Su glared at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya shifted uncomfortably, “why don’t Baatar and I get to know each other and let you two talk...” then she and Baatar exited the sitting room leaving the sisters alone with the baby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s uh— cute I guess.” Lin said awkwardly  and Su laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think he looks a bit like an alien but if you say so—“ she joked but Lin couldn’t bring herself to laugh. Years of built up resentment and anger at her sister prevented that and while she had been working on it it wasn’t quite resolved yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what did you want to talk about lin?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin swallowed and at onto the couch. Su follows suite across from her before pulling her shirt up and allowing her son to drink from her breast. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Su!?” Lin shouted and looked away. “You could have warned me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin you’ve seen me naked before, what’s different now?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I— I wanted to talk but you’re—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So talk Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed, “I wanted to say that I’m sorry for blaming you for what happened when we were kids. I— I realize now that you were just a kid and that it wasn’t your fault the cables... came back at me...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su sighed now. “It was my fault. I have come to accept that, but I didn’t do it on purpose Lin. You have to know that. I would never hurt you in purpose. I was just angry and I wanted moms attention. Honestly I’m glad the way everything turned out. I can’t even imagine my life if I had stayed in the city.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin chuckled, “you’d probably be in jail.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Probably.” Su agreed. “Lin... you’re not looking well. I’m worried about you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not fine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m handling it.” Lin said gruffly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you?” Su asked with a raised eyebrow. “You still look like you’re about to throw up and pass out. What the hell happened?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head, far to many people knew about this already.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And what happened out there when I hugged you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I— I was —“ Lin said and stood from the couch. “I didn’t come here to talk about this. I came to talk about you about before you left and we’ve done that so...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she stepped toward the door her head swam and her knees buckled under her, she fell, hard, her knees hitting the hard ground first, followed closely by the rest of her body until her head hit the cement with a loud crack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin!!” Su cried but couldn’t make it in time to catch her. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m kinda just vibing through life<br/>Got my first COVID vaccine yesterday so that’s cool <br/>How are you guys? Also vibin?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Zaofu part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin spends some time with Su in Zaofu</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cheated this drawing. It’s just a screen so redraw bc I wanted too. </p><p>Warning for suicidal thoughts in this chapter but it’s very short. </p><p>Also I’m sorry— you’ll see why</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Su rushed out of the room with a crying Baatar searching for Kya or anyone to help. She rushed into the large dining room to find Kya and Baatar sr eating and chatting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both looked up, startled at her sudden entrance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong dear?” Baatar asked standing to meet her followed by Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin... she passed out— please help.” The girl panted then ran back out of the room expecting them to follow and they did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin was still in her position on the floor when they rushed back in and Kya fell to her knees at Lin’s side. She checked her over with the water from her pouch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s okay, she’s just unconscious. Baatar can you help me move her?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man nodded and met her at Lin’s other side, lifting her with Kya and following Su to one of the guest rooms. They placed her on a bed and Kya went to work with her water once again, healing the bruise she’d gained on her way to the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“we should let her rest.” She said when she was finished and they all exited the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya and Su both stood outside the door to Lin’s guest room nervously. Kya had been in the check on Lin through the night and now she was just asleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should knock.” Su said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should knock. You’re her sister.” Kya said back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah but she — she doesn’t like me much. So you—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed and walked to the door knocking twice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Lin? It’s Kya. You’ve been asleep for a while now.. we just wanted to make sure you were okay...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door swung open and Lin stood in the doorway with a yawn and a stretch. She was wearing the clothes Su had left for her along with the metal jewelry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good morning.” She said with a soft smile and a tinge of pink on her cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Actually it’s 2 in the afternoon. The next day.” Su said and Lin shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry about all that, I was just so tired but I’m better now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at Lin then looked at Su. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you really feeling better?” Kya asked with a clear air of suspicion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I feel fine Kya. I was just exhausted.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin I’m just a little worried about... well, about the combination of your symptoms.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su and Lin both looked at her confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ve been tired, which is understandable you’re going through a lot right now. But the passing out and upset stomach.” Kya sighed before asking much more quietly, “have your breast been bothering you? W-when you got your period back in Gaoling— how long did it last?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin swallowed and Su looked between them understanding the implications of the questions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you and Tenzin trying to have a baby??” Su asked, and Lin sneered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tenzin and I broke up...” she whispered then looked back to Kya. “It was.. it was just that day... I thought that maybe it was all the stress...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin... I think we need to consider the possibility...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head. “No.” Then pushed past them and walked away. Su looked like she might follow her but Kya stopped her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you have any bodies of water she could find? Or cliffs or anything?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then let her go.” She whispered and watched Lin walk off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin wondered the grounds of her sisters city in a haze. Her mind was running in circles and she couldn’t focus on anything. She found a quiet courtyard and took a seat trying to practice her deep breaths. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could <em>not</em> have this baby, if this baby even existed. The sun shined down on her and caught the metal of her wrist bands causing a glare to shoot into her eyes. She looked at the metal for a long moment before she bent it off her wrist and floated it in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>** tw suicidal thoughts**</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bending the metal into a longer and sharper piece she took it into her hand before pressing the sharp edge into her wrist. She took a deep breath and pushed drawing a drop of blood out of her skin. Then she stopped, pulling the metal away and dropping it on the ground with a sob. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>**end tw**</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cried into the palms of her hands uncontrollably as she pulled herself to standing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She ran as fast as she could back to Kyas guest room and slammed the door open without knocking. Kya gasped from her chair and stood to meet Lin. Wrapping her in her arms and holding her tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...” Lin gasped, “I promised that I would tell you.. I’m telling you...” she whispered and Kya held her tighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin pulled back and let Kya see the small prick on her wrist. “I really wanted to... but I didn’t. I didn’t do it...” she said and Kya nodded with her own tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am so proud of you. For coming to me and being able to tell me how you’re feeling right now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t want to die Kya but it feels like that would be so much easier than living right now...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know it does... I know.” She pulled Lin in close again and shushed her, letting her cry against her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hours past of Lin crying more tears than she knew could even come from her body before a knock sounded from the door to Kyas room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No” Lin mumbled into Kyas chest where she had settled when they had sat down some time ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is my room Lin, I’ll just tell them you’re not here.” Kya said and moved to wiggle out of Lin’s grasp and crack the door open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su stood on the other side with Baatar jr in her arms looking worried. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you found Lin? Is she okay?” She asked and Kya sighed before stepping outside with her, closing the door behind them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin’s okay. She’s.. resting again but I don’t want you to worry. We’ll be out of your hair pretty soon, probably tomorrow if you’re okay with us staying another night.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“N-no don’t go! I mean... stay longer maybe I can help if someone would just tell me what’s going on...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Su, I really can’t. It’s not my place to say. That’s up to Lin.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You said she came back? Is she in there?” She asked and gestured to Kyas room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She is, but she doesn’t want to see anyone right now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Could you just ask her? If I can come in? I just.. I want to help...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed again and ran a hand through her hair before nodding and walking back into the room. Lin had sat herself up a bit from her previous position. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Su is worried about you. She wants to talk, what should I tell her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded, “I don’t want to walk back to my room... would you mind if we talked in here?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her, honestly proud that she wasn’t hiding from her sister but rather talking to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course go ahead, I’ll take the baby for a walk.” Kya said with a soft smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya walked back out where Su was pacing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She said no right? just tell her—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go ahead in Su. I’ll take Baatar here for a walk with his cool aunt Kya.” Kya cooed as she took the baby from the stunned teens arms. Kya looked at her for a moment. She looked far to young to have birthed this baby. Kya was 30 and she couldn’t even imagine having the responsibility of such a small thing resting on her shoulders 24/7. But here was Su. 19 years old and engaged with a baby and a whole city growing around them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su swallowed as she pushed the door open to Kyas room and walked inside. Lin was sitting crossed legged on the sofa waiting for her, her eyes were red a puffy and tears had stained her cheeks but Su made no comment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, feeling like a small child once again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded, “I’m.. dealing with some stuff but I didn’t mean to scare you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time Su nodded and picked at the edge of her tunic. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you think you might be pregnant?” Su asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And it’s Tenzins but you guys broke up and that’s why you’re so upset?” She guess, Lin shook her head no.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um... you cheated on him and that’s why you’re so upset?” She guessed again and Lin glared at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I would never do that!” She shouted then shrunk back again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need some more to go on then Lin!” Su said back and threw her hands up in the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed and looked away from her sister. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I... a couple of weeks ago.. before Kya and I left... well actually it was the reason Kya and I left... I was attacked in the city. In the park.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su looked at her with worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Attacked? Were you hurt? Were you on duty?” She asked quickly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No i wasn’t on duty... I was upset because Tenzin had just broken up with me for an air acolyte... she’s sixteen...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su made a face at this akin to disgust partnered with a “egh” sound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right?” Lin said with a small laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anyway. I was in the park and a group of men attacked me. I think they were earth benders. They stunned me with a head shot and then... they beat me up and cut me an- and they— “ she cleared her throat and tried again, “they ripped off my clothes and raped me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su gasped and looked at her with horror. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh Lin... I’m so sorry I didn’t.. I had no idea...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How could you? I didn’t tell you.” Lin said and gave her sister a sad smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anyway. Now I need to get back to RC and ID some terra triad members they think did it. Not to mention the fact that ill have to see Katara and she’ll be able to tell if I am pregnant and then I won’t be able to avoid it anymore.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you say terra triad?” Su asked in a shaky whisper. Lin looked wide eyed at her, she’d meant to keep that part to herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“T— this was my fault right? It was the terra triad trying to get back at you! But they wouldn’t have done that if I’d never have gotten involved with them! Oh spirits Lin. No wonder you hate me!!l” she cried uncontrollably and Lin gaped at her. She wasn’t sure what to do. So she awkwardly made her way closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t hate you Su. I was angry about the cables and you not taking responsibility for your actions but you’re different you’ve grown a lot in these few years and I’m proud of you. This isn’t your fault okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su nodded, “except that it was terra triad and I’m the only reason they hurt you like that...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed, “Listen, sure maybe a little bit then it’s also on mom for letting you go and not them and it’s also on me for arresting them at all.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pulled back and looked into Su’s eyes. “The only people to blame are the men who did it. Not you or mom or.. me even.. at least that’s what Kya says... and I think I believe her.” Lin pushed a hair from Su’s face uncharacteristically softly. “I know she’s right about you. This isn’t on you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su sniffed and nodded then hugged Lin again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m so glad you came here... please don’t leave.” She said and Lin sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Trust me, I’d rather stay here and hide from the future if I could.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you are... pregnant. What are you going to do?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed again and rubbed a hand over her face. “I have no idea...”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chap they go back to begin the journey back to RC and real life unfortunately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Back to the city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya and Lin head back to republic city and make some important discovery’s about themselves on the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love reading all your comments and hearing what you think about it </p><p>From this point on things are heavy but in a different kind of way, I will do my best to add the tags and warnings but it’s really hard to remember when the whole story is just extremely triggering</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Lin and Su talked for over an hour, mostly about all the things lin had no idea about. Su offered to come with them back to republic City but Lin didn’t want to uproot her newborn, not to mention that as much as she and Su had talked it out she wasn't entirely trusting in her sister quite yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They decided to catch up on some sleep before the trip back to the city so they stayed in Zaofu one more night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was just after dinner that Lin went to Zaofus radio room to radio her mother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Zaofu to Republic city, Beifong residence.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She said into the radio after she had tuned it correctly. The radio crackled and buzzed for a moment before Toph came on the other end. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Su?” Her mother’s voice spoke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s Lin.” She said back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin? What are you doing in Zaofu?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We ... stopped by to see Su.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You didn’t destroy that new place she’s got did you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed dramatically, “no. We talked instead.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know. Talking? Me? It’s all the time I’ve spent with Kya.” She joked half heartedly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“H— um. you doing okay?” Toph asked instead of joking back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m... alive so.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is there a reason you wouldn’t be?” Toph asked back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin didn’t answer which was all the answer she needed. Instead Lin said, “grandma poppy told me I need to get back to the city to make an ID. So we’ll be leaving Zaofu tomorrow morning. If we hurry we can be back in two or three days.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll let Omoh know.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks... and mom?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The static crackled over the radio. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks for everything.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph grunted, “ ‘corse kid.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning they ate breakfast, though for Lin that was simply some fruit and a glass of water before departing the metal city with a wave. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin watched the clouds go by as they flew over the earth kingdom. She looked over at Kya who was sitting at the head of the bison </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking out toward the horizon. She had the light of the early sun shining around her deep brown hair and Lin thought that she really did look stunning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was noticing that a lot more lately, how beautiful Kya looked and how much happiness radiated off of her. How that happiness seemed to seep into herself and lift a weight off of her shoulder she hadn’t even noticed she was carrying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you staring at?” Kya asked and snapped Lin out of her gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“N-nothing what? I—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed and the sound filled Lin with a joy she hadn’t known she could even feel anymore. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just teasing you.” Then Kya moved to sit next to her on clover. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. I want to talk to you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed, “all we ever do is talk about all my new feelings... I’m so sick of it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well good thing that’s not what I want to talk about.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin raised an eyebrow at her but let her continue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know that you’re going through a lot right now and i can’t imagine that after everything that’s happened and Tenzin and everything that you’ll want too— and well— I don’t even know if you think about this— what I mean to say is—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Spit it out Kya.” Lin laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I really like you and in a <em>not so friendship</em> way and I understand if that’s not something you ever thought about me or women in general before and I’m sorry if I’ve just made you uncomfortable but I couldn’t keep it in anymore.” She shouted more quickly than Lin thought possible. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She blinked at her a few times as the silence settled over them and only the sounds of the wind whipping around them could be heard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” wKya asked shyly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um...” Lin said, “I... agree?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at her for a long moment before she burst out laughing. She gripped her side and nearly rolled over in her laughing fit. Lin crossed her arms over her chest and made a sour face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s so funny?!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry but.. I just bore my soul to you and you respond with “I agree”.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I— what else am I meant to say? I. Agree! I feel the same way! I like you! Like that!” Lin said back, frustrated and flustered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya grabbed her hand, “I’m sorry, Lin I’m sorry. I... do you think I might be able to kiss you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin swallowed, then nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya leaned forward until their noses brushed and waited, making certain Lin wouldn’t pull back before she continued and pressed their lips together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin thought for sure something would happen as soon as their lips met but there were no fireworks or cracks of thunder and bolts of lightening. Just contentment and happiness as Kya pulled back with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Was that okay?” She whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“More than okay. You could do it again if you wanted.” Lin said back with a small smirk. Kya nodded and leaned in to kiss her again this time with a bit more passion behind it. Lin kissed her back with just as much passion. Before they separated again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve never kissed another girl before... if we’re being honest I’ve-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you’re about to tell me that the only other person you’ve kissed is my brother please stop. I really don’t want to hear about that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin laughed and shrugged. “I’ve never really thought about another girl like this...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A blush was spreading across her cheeks as she spoke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s okay Lin.” Kya said gently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you’re so sure and confident in your sexuality, I’ve only ever been with Tenzin and then... does this mean I’m a lesbian now?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed again and shook her head no, “Lin I can’t tell you what your sexuality is but from what I can see your probably bisexual, you like men and women.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin thought about that for a moment before nodding like she approved. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But let’s not... tell anyone yet I don’t... I think I have enough going on...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she sighed and pulled away from the older woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I... why do you want to be with me?” She whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m damaged goods... I’ll probably just be broken for the rest of my life like this... and I’m probably pregnant w-what the hell am I supposed to do with a kid? Let alone a kid from my fucking rapists!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. You’re not damaged goods. You’re absolutely wonderful and so strong and if you are pregnant we will figure it out just like we figure everything out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and let herself settle into Kyas embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They landed on air temple island around mid day a few days later. From the house Katara and Aang rushed out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh we’ve been so worried about you girls!” Katara said and pulled them in for a hug. Lin stiffened but didn’t pull away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Glad to see you girls again.” Aang said from behind Katara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry we left without saying anything... I was... feeling very overwhelmed and I needed to get away.” Lin said when Katara let go and gave Kya a hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The gray haired woman nodded in understanding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do understand.” She said to Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come inside, have lunch.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need to get into the city and meet with mom... make an ID.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya placed a hand on Lin’s shoulders, “do you want me to come with you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at her, misty eyed and with a soft smile, “no, stay here with your parents I’ll be okay. Mom’s going to meet me at the station and Omoh said he would do his best to get me in unnoticed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin stood outside the republic city police department looking up at the giant statue of her mother looming over her. The wind was cold and whipping all around her so she pulled her coat closer to her body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Captain.” A voice startled her and she looked to her left to find one of her officers approaching. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Officer Aiko.” She nodded at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you were on vacation? We got reassigned until you returned. Are you back?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. I- I’m not back yet just had to stop in and assist the chief with something.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aiko nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So don’t let everyone know you saw me, I—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Got it captain.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aiko walked off when she saw Toph approaching and Lin took a deep breath before she met her mother half way up the steps. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ready?” Toph asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, but let’s go anyway.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They stood behind a large pane of glass that Lin knew only they could see through but it didn’t make her nerves feel any less frayed. Toph stood next to her and Omoh by the little speaker that led into the room. In the back corner was another man she assumed to be the legal counsel for the men they had in custody. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Bring in group A.” Omoh said into the intercom and five men filtered into the room. Each one in earth kingdom green outfits, with short dark hair and holding a number.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She looked between them all, searching for something she remembered. Nothing. She hadn’t really <em>seen</em> the men all that much. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I don’t...” she cleared her throat, “could we have them speak?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Of course, we need a line for them to say.” Omoh said back.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“T-they could say um... “ her voice cracked and she attempted to clear it again. “M-mommy can’t help you now captain” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Toph stiffened.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“that’s what one said... the others just laughed I...” her hands were shaking, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to.. do this...”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Toph stood in front of her and placed two hands on her shoulders. “You can.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She nodded and then looked to Omoh who nodded as well then instructed the first man to repeat the line. Then the second, then the third. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Mommy can’t help you now captain.” The fourth man spoke and Lin’s whole body ran cold. Toph looked at her and waited. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>With a simple nod Omoh dismissed them and marked something on a paper. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Bring in group B.” He said and a new group of men entered. This time Lin didn’t even bother to look up at them just waited for them to repeat the line and see if she recognized anyone. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>After every group was brought in then back out she looked to her mother and chief.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Lin. You have nothing to apologize for. We got the first ID and we have the ID from the witness in the park.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I just... I should have tried to see more or remember more. I mean I’m a cop for spirits sake I should be able to do this... I...”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Lin you know that’s not how traumas work. You know that because you’re a cop.” Toph said. “Come on, let’s get over to the island.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin nodded and let Toph lead the way back out, only stopping to talk with Omoh first. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Thank you for keeping this... within us and not having the whole station...”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Lin. When and if you choose to tell your officers what happened is up to you. I will respect and do my best to honor that. But if this goes to trial you might need to prepaid yourself for something slightly more public.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I know but.. thank you for now chief.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Of course” he smiled at her. </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We can finally say that this is officially a Kyalin story. Yes I am happy about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Back to air temple island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin finally asks Katara to either confirm or dismiss her suspicions. A visitor comes to the island</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’re not pro choice you don’t belong here. Sorry. That was blunt but I’m a blunt person. </p><p>I absolutely stole the pose for this chapters pic from google and I couldn’t read the water mark to give credit so I’m sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>When the ferry landed back on air temple island is was setting on dusk around them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang was in the kitchen with Kya and Tenzin as Katara met them at the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good you’re here for dinner.” She said with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aunt Katara.” Lin said and approached the woman. “Could I talk to you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara looked at her worried before scanning her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not hurt.” Lin said with a small laugh, “I just need to talk to you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to get some grub, you guys go.” Toph said before walking into the house. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What did you need to talk about Lin?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I— is there a way for you to see if I’m pregnant?” Lin asked. Kataras mouth formed a small o but she didn’t say anything. Then she nodded and led Lin to the healing room having her sit on the bench. She wrapped her hands in some water before resting them on Lin’s stomach. She let the water feel her energy and qi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she pulled the water away and let it fall back into the healing pool but she didn’t speak. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am.” Lin said, and it wasn’t a question. She didn’t need Katara to say anything at all, she knew just by the way she wouldn’t meet her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let her head lean back against the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What am I supposed to do aunt Katara?” She whispered after a long silent moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara sat on the bench next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you sure it’s not Tenzins?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure... Tenzin and I hadn’t... for a long time...” she chuckled bitterly, “probably why he went looking for <em>Pema</em>.” She huffed. Then she looked at Katara, “I can’t do this... there so much.. too much...” she whispered and Katara’s heart broke for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This girl she had helped to raise, her niece was hurting and there was nothing she could do about it. She took Lin into her arms and held her tightly as the girl began to cry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know what to do with a baby Aunt Katara... I don’t know what to do...” she cried. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We will figure something out okay? We will. You are not alone Lin. Do you hear me? You’re not alone.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin skipped dinner and no one bugged her about it. She made her way to Kyas room where she knew the woman would be. She knocked and waited for the soft voice to answer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come in.” She said and Lin couldn’t help the smile it dragged out of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She entered the room and was instantly reminded of the day a few weeks ago that they had left on clover. Kya was sitting on the center of her bed in a similar position as she had before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi.” She said softly and patted the bed for Lin to join her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you talk with mom?” Kya asked when Lin made no move to start the conversation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m pregnant Kya.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya let out a small breath of air and reached to entangle their fingers together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked up and their eyes met.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why do you still want me?” She whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because you’re you. Do I need another reason?” Kya whispered back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to bring a child into this world who was created by the single most vile thing that’s ever been done to me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya honestly didn’t know what to say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What if every time I look at it I just see them and all the horrible things they did. Or what if they grow up to be like that? Or what—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>**tw talk of abortion**</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya shushed her, “Lin. You need to take a minute. You have choices here you know that don’t you?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin if you don’t want this baby you can give it up for adoption or...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Or what?” Lin asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ Kya started, “well I’ve heard of some girls drinking this special tea that’s supposed to... get rid of it but...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin’s eyes darted around the room, “what tea? Where can I find it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin wait, I don’t know if it’s safe! Just wait a minute, maybe we can talk to mom about this, she might have some better options...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya. Katara basically told me she’s got nothing. I love her, I do but I need ... I can’t do this... I...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well what about adoption? I’m sure we could find some lovely people who are looking for a baby...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya I hate to sound this way but we are all far to in the public eye for me to be pregnant and then not have a baby... what’s the tea called?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed, “it’s called Pennyroyal Lin but I don’t think this is a good idea. It can be dangerous and I regret even saying anything about it. Please.” Kya begged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin stood from the bed and left the room without a word. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*end tw*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shit...” Kya cursed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had wanted Lin to have all her options, make her choice with a clear head but she hadn’t realized she had fueled a heated need that Lin had to simply <em>not deal</em> with the problem. She looked out the window at the dusk sky and cursed again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now what was she supposed to do?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning Lin was sitting on a cliffs edge in her meditation pose as Kya had taught her. The waves were crashing against the rocks and the cool sea air was blowing against her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could feel Kya walking toward her from the earth and cracked her eyes open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sat down next to her and let her head rest on Lin shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where’d you go last night? I was worried about you.” Kya said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry. I needed to think. Well I left to try and find that tea but then I realized I need to wait a minute.” She said and Kya looked at her hopefully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I haven’t changed my mind, I’m still going to do it but I need to do it when I have a clear head and I can make that choice without... regretting it later.” She explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I respect your choice Lin, it’s your body and your decision. I just want you to be safe and I don’t know if this is safe.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at her and pulled her chin up to kiss her softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are we?” She asked changing the subject. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you want us to be?” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to be with you but... I’m not sure that I can... not right now at least.” Lin said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I will wait as long as you need to Lin.” Kya said and let her hand trail across Lin’s cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked into her eyes, “what if I can’t ever... give you that kind of...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s not what I’m looking for with you Lin. I mean sure. That would be nice but I want <em>you</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want you too....” Lin whispered back, “and what if I decided not to drink the tea? What then?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will be by your side no matter what you choose.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next day Lin woke in Kyas room wrapped in her arms. The sunlight was flitting in through the curtain and she let herself snuggle in closer to Kyas warmth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone knocked on the door and Lin jumped, Kya gripped her tighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pretend to be asleep and they’ll go away...” Kya whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya? Are you awake?” Katara asked from the other side of the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin groaned and stood up, cracking her back before walking to the door and opening it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh! Lin!” Katara said in surprise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um yeah.. I...” she stumbled trying and failing to explain why she would be in Kyas room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t need to explain. I understand it’s easier to sleep near someone else.” Katara said with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well come have breakfast girls, your uncle’s here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sat up in the bed quickly with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Sokkas here?” The woman said and Katara nodded with a laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shot out of bed to dress and rushed out to see her favorite uncle before Lin had even picked out a shirt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Sokka!!” Kya called to her grey haired uncle and pulled him in for a tight embrace, he lifted her off the ground slightly as they hugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Water bug!” He shouted back with a laugh. “It’s so good to see you. You weren’t here last time I was up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was in the earth kingdom I think, doing a healing tour with the aid group.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ever the healer this one.” He poked her in the ribs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She and her uncle Sokka were the best of friends and had been since she was a baby. Katara came from the hall a moment later and chuckled at them. “Come eat.” She ordered and they followed her to the dining room. Aang was already seated at the table reading the news paper when they entered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Humblest of hellos oh mighty avatar.” Sokka said with a mocking bow and Aang looked up in surprise before laughing and moving to hug Sokka as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s so good to see you!” Aang said and they took a seat together. Katara placed a few bowls of food in the table for everyone to pick from before taking her seat between her brother and husband. Kya sat next to Sokka and on the other side an empty cushion she saved for Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They began eating and chatting for a few minutes before Lin entered quietly as to not disturb them. She slid the door shut behind her and tucked a hair behind her ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka looked up at the sound, and looked her over. She had her hair pinned back differently, it was tucked under and more out of the way. She was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt and dark green pants with her boots. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin! I didn’t know you were here!” He said and stood to meet her. Kya swallowed hard as she watched her uncle pull Lin in for a tight hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin froze in her place, her arms were stiff at her side and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her uncle wrap himself around her and lift her off the ground. She tried desperately not to gasp at him but ultimately failed when her feet left the earth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let her drop back to the ground and she stumbled back toward the wall, reaching for it with her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry Lin, too tight?” He asked with a laugh but his face dropped when he saw her very desperately trying to catch her breath. Kya stood from the table and rushed to Lin’s side, followed more slowly by her parents. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Kya whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and took a few deep breaths before she cleared her throat and looked to Sokka, “I’m sorry Uncle Sokka...” Lin attempted a smile at the man, “hi, it’s nice to see you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin did I hurt you?” He asked, his wrinkled face showing his worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, no I’m fine I just.. got startled that’s all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka looked like he might speak again but Aang beat him to it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s eat everyone.” And Lin smiled gratefully at him before allowing Kya to lead her to the table. Kya handed Lin a plate but kin shook her head. Then Kya sighed and took the plate filling it with food herself. She placed some fruit on the plate then a rice cake before handing it back to Lin again. This time lin just sighed and took the plate. She picked at the food for a while before eating any, but she did eventually eat the rice cake and a few small bites of fruit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few minutes later Lin looked up at the sound of the door opening and Lin was sure her day could not get worse as Tenzin and Pema walked in hand and hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a physical groan before starting to stand from her cushion. Kya grabbed her hand and Lin looked at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t Kya...” Lin whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin don’t go.” Tenzin said as they took seats next to Aang. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed and sat back down with a thump. Under the table Kya laced her hand with Lin’s and squeezed tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin, I would like to take this opportunity to sincerely apologize for the way that things went down a few weeks ago. My intention was never to hurt you and I’m sorry that I did.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grunted but didn't say anything. Pema looked between them before she spoke as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m very sorry as well lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at her and really tried to hide the disgust but apparently she didn’t do it very well as Pema’s face saddened and she looked down at her hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s... fine...” Lin finally grumbled out and went back to poking at her food. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After that Sokka attempted to break the awkward silence with a boomerang joke causing Aang and Kya to break into laughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So I’m going to be living up here in the city for a while.” He said and they looked to him. “Yeah I’m needed on the council again and I thought it would be a good opportunity to spend some more time with everyone too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya beamed at him, “oh that’s great! Well get to see you so much more!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He laughed and nodded, “that is if water bug can sit still for long enough.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Kya leaving but didn’t comment as they continued to chat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya helped her mother clean up from breakfast before she wondered off to find her uncle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka was sitting in the garden when she found him so she took a seat next to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey water bug.” He said and she smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I talk to you?” She asked and he looked over at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Always. You got new chick problems?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed, “new chick, yes, problems? Well she’s not out yet and...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ohh.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I really want to be there and support her with whatever she needs but secrets are hard for me. I don’t like them, they make me feel... heavy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka nodded, “I understand. What do you think is keeping her from coming out? Her family?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya shook her head, “no, I know her family, they’re very supportive.. I think it’s got more to do with timing and maybe her job...” she said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where does she work?” Sokka asked and Kya sealed her lips. “Sorry.” He said with a laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think you should probably talk to her about this. Ask her if she thinks she’ll ever be ready to come out or if there is some sort of compromise you could come too?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What kind of compromise?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well maybe you tell your family but not the public, that way whatever job she has doesn’t need to get involved but you don’t need to feel so... heavy.” He said with a poke and laugh. She rolled her eyes at him but nodded and said “thank you so much. You always know how to make me feel better.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, “it’s what I do water bug.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Howdy, I’m going to try and be a little more consistent with the updates, I’m thinking Thursday’s and Monday’s? Lmk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A journey not so far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin takes a trip to a store in the city</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for attempted abortion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Lin was in her room on the island looking through the bag from her travels when Kya knocked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I come in?” She asked from the open door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Course.” Lin said and Kya walked up behind her, gently placed both hands around her waist. Lin leaned back into her embrace with a content sigh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to talk Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed again but this time with a shake of her head. She turned out but Kya never dropped her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re always talking.” Lin said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m a talkative person I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Kya said and Lin laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you want to talk about?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long do you think you’ll want to keep this a secret?” She asked and raised a hand to play with a loose strand of Lin’s hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I— I don’t know Kya... there’s so much going on with the arrests and the pregnancy and Tenzin... I mean we only broke up two and a half weeks ago...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know and I can wait I just... I’m no good at secrets they.. don’t make me feel very good.” She pulled back from Lin slightly. “I’ve been out of the closet since I was sixteen Lin. That’s almost fifteen years and I don’t really want to crawl back in...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not asking you to.. I’m just asking that you wait a little while, a couple of weeks at least. Let me deal with a thing or two...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her and nodded. “I’m sorry I even brought it up love.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t be sorry... I’m sorry that I can’t give you what you need right now...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her and kissed her gently, “you <em>are</em> what I need.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was around 10 pm when Sokka saw Lin leaving the temple and heading for the last ferry of the night so naturally he followed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some would call him nosey, he preferred concerned so after she got on he waited until she’d moved to the front of the boat and jumped on just as they took off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He followed her when she got off at the dock in the city and headed toward downtown.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Off the side into an alley she walked quietly. The door at the end had a sign reading ‘Wu’s apothecary’ and she reached for the door handle just as Sokka grabbed her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She jumped at the contact and gripped his arm flipping him over and landing hard on his back. He felt the wind leave his lungs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my god! Uncle Sokka!” She cried and reached to help him up. He groaned and took her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jeeze kid, I’m not as young as I used to be you know?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m so sorry I thought— why are you following me?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I... uh....” he said then shrugged, “I got nothing. You were acting weird so I followed you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a light laugh. “I am not acting weird. I needed to come here to pick something up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at the shop again, it was a little shady but he’d seen worse in his day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“In the dead of night?” He said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Sokka I just don’t need everyone on that island in my business all the time. It’s bad enough everyone knows everything that happened to me I don’t need them all over me about where I’m going and why.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know what happened to you. Does that give me a reprise for following you?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed at him again, “I suppose, though if that’s true it does make it a little weirder. I’m 25. Why shouldn’t I go out alone?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I figured <em>something</em> had happened, I’m not that thick. You’re staying on the island when you have your own apartment in the city, you and everyone else freaked out when I hugged you but didn’t say why.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fair enough.” She looked at the shop then at Sokka. “I’ll be right back and we can head back to the island together.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He understood the unspoken request for him to wait outside and nodded as she entered the shop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin walked into the herbalist shop and glanced around for a moment before someone approached.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I help you?” He asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes I’m looking for a special tea. I was told you might carry it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What tea is that?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cleared her throat, “pennyroyal.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded and gestured for her to follow him into the back of the store where he had another set of shelving with various herbs and plants. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He picked up a bundle of crushed brown leaves and small dried purple flowers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Make the tea like you would regular tea but wash the kettle out real good when you’re done. Side effects of this one can be pretty harsh. You know what you’re in for?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and grabbed the small bag from him. “How much?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“100 yuans.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and grabbed her wallet from her back pocket, digging around she counted the bills and handed them over to the man before taking the bag and heading toward the exit. Her eyes caught sight of a small leather bracelet with a blue gem in the center. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How much is that?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Another 35 yuans.” And Lin nodded then handed him the extra money and took the bracelet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You want that gift wrapped?” The man asked with a smile and Lin blushed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How’d you know it’s not for me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t seem like the jewelry type.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed and handed it to him then waited as he wrapped it in some thin paper and placed it into a small bag. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks.” She said and walked out to find Sokka still waiting for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Get what you needed?” He asked and she nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They started the walk back to the pier in silence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you said that something had happened.” He said and she sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A couple weeks ago.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was attacked in the park and hurt pretty bad, Aunt Katara and Kya fixed me up though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka nodded, “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks uncle Sokka.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I know you don’t but if you did want to talk about it some more I’ll be around.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at him but didn’t say anything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Back at the island she headed to her own room rather than Kya’s. Then cursed when she realized she needed the kettle from the kitchen. She gathered the tea and her sweater and headed to the kitchen figuring she’d just make it there and wash the pot out right away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She set the water to boil and waited. Her nerves were on fire and her leg bounced. She was nervous for a number of reasons. The longer she thought about this plan the less she was sure of her choice and she needed to not talk herself out of it. It didn’t matter what she might feel about it. This is what needed to happen. She looked at the pot, still not boiling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Maybe i should wait...</em> <b>no</b>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What if... </em><b>no</b>! She shouted in her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She closed her eyes. She’d never wanted children before, why was she doubting it now? She placed a hand over her stomach. This baby’s life would be miserable. <em>You’re saving it from a horrible existence...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>But why would it be horrible?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You would be a horrible mother. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But what if she had some help?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally the kettle began to whistle and she quickly picked it up and poured it into a tea cup with the tea leaves. All of the leaves. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let it steep for a moment until it turned into a yellowish color the took a deep breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Do it. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she chugged it down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had cleaned out the cup and kettle before heading back into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed for a while before curling up and falling asleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About three hours later she woke up, her body was soaked in sweat and her stomach flipped. She gaged and tried to make it to the trash can but failed. She fell to her knees and puked all over the floor. She groaned and tried to stand again but her head spun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shit...” she grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself up. She couldn’t see straight and she couldn’t figure out what was going on. She stumbled blindly toward the door trying to remember where she was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door slid open and she tripped outside. She wondered the paths and gardens alone and confused. Her whole body felt hot but she shivered and her stomach clenched again as she doubled over and puked into a bush. Walking closer and closer to the cliffs edge that she didn’t even realize was there someone grabbed her from behind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” He said and held her shoulders, looking into her eyes who didn’t realize it was Aang. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin? What’s going on?” He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shrugged and felt her legs give out under her. He grabbed her and scooped her up. She was hot to the touch in her body was soaked in sweat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him and blinked a few times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tenzin?? You lookk ollldd...” she slurred.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No Lin it’s Aang.” He tried to say but she just shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don feel sogood...” then she turned and puked all over the ground again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He started to walk quickly back to the healing room. He didn’t want to leave her but he also knew that he needed Katara. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he set her down on the bench in the room and leaned her back against the wall before saying “stay right here lin I’m going to get Katara.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded and her head lulled to the side as he ran full speed out of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He burst into the bedroom and Katara sat up with a gasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? What’s wrong?” She asked quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Somethings wrong with Lin. I don’t know she’s got a fever and she was wondering around outside. She’s in the healing room.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara shot out of bed and ran after her husband. When they got back to the healing room Lin was sprawled all over the floor next to a pile of vomit and Katara ran to her side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She touched her forehead and cursed. “She’s burning up, help me get her into the water.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang lifted the girl back up again and placed her in the pool. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara began immediately with her motions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t... I can feel all the damage but I have no idea where it’s come from.” Katara moved up closer to Lin who stared back at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin what’s going on? Did you take something?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shrugged and let out another shiver and gag. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jjisst hadsome teas.” She said back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tea? What kind of tea?” Katara said but didn’t get an answer as Aang shouted for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Katara!” He yelled and she spun around to look at him then followed his gaze to the pool of water slowly turning pink as blood seemed to spill out of Lin’s crotch area. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my god...” Katara said with a gasp. “You didn’t...” then she let her hands hover over Lin’s stomach. She sighed when she felt the now familiar life begetting flowing from her nieces stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It didn’t work...” then she looked back at Lin, “if that’s what you wanted you could have talked to me Lin! You could have died!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin gasped and looked away. Still not coherent enough to understand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know what to do...”Katara whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just do what you can and we’ll hope it’s enough...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aang I can feel the kidney and liver damage she’s done... I don’t know if I’ll be able to fix it.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember last time when I said I was going to make a schedule? Yeah... nah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Surrounding stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things really do get better</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will be much more fluffy I promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>At some point during the healing session Lin had fallen unconscious. As Katara continued to work the sun was beginning to break the horizon, Aang then finally pulled Katara away. “You need to rest.” Aang said and Katara didn’t fight him , just nodded. Her arms were so tired they felt numb. Aang pulled Lin out of the water and Katara bent the water from her clothes letting it fall back into the pool. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll put her back in her room?” Aang asked and Katara nodded. Aang carried her back to the room Lin had been staying in, laying her in the bed and tucking a light blanket around her.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sat next to the bed and pushed some hair out of her face, “it’s going to be okay Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few hours later Katara was awake again after a short nap and on the phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know what she took.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No she’s unconscious. I don’t... okay good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she hung it back up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who was that? What’s going on?” Kya asked from behind her where she had apparently been listening. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s rude to listen in on people’s phone calls.” Katara said, “it was Toph.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyas face turned white, “Where’s Lin?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s in her room.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on? Is she okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara sighed, “dad found her last night wondering around outside. She had a fever and she was confused. I worked on her for a while but... I can’t figure out what she took that did the damage that it did.” She shook her head, “it damaged her kidney and her liver...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya swallowed hard, “it... it was probably Pennyroyal Tea... but it shouldn’t have done that unless it had the essential oils in it...” Kya whispered and Katara whipped her head around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You knew about this?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No! I mean.. I knew she was thinking about it but I didn’t know she would actually go through with it...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya you are thirty years old! I shouldn’t have to lecture you about unsafe herbs and oils!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I told her that it wasn’t safe! I told her I didn’t think she should do it!” Kya shouted back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara was about to go in again but the phone line went off and she sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Air temple island.” She said curtly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi! Aunt Katara?” The voice in the other end said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Su?” Katara asked, it had been some time since she had spoken to her youngest niece. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, I was just looking to speak to Lin?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um... Lin’s ...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Su asked her voice worried. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin drank some kind of tea and now she’s unconscious...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-what? Is she... I’m coming there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the phone clicked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Su? Hello?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara turned around and found she was alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sat at the side of Lin’s bed holding a cool cloth to her forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” She whispered tearfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin please wake up... can you hear me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door to the room opened and Kya scooted away from Lin instantly like she’d been caught. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka entered his face painted with worry followed closely by Toph.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What the hell happened?” Toph ground out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin went into the city last night. She picked up something from a herbalist shop and then we came back here...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We?” Kya asked her uncle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I followed her and she caught me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What she she get?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She got a tea that she hoped would end her... pregnancy...” Kya said quietly. She knew it wasn’t her place to tell her aunt and uncle Lin’s business but she also knew that they needed to know. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s.. she was pregnant?” Toph asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She still is Aunt Toph. The stupid tea did everything but the one thing she wanted it too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin had been unconscious for two days now.  Katara and Kya had taken turns healing Lin and making sure she was hydrated and getting the nutrients she needed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An airship was docking above the island and Kya sighed but didn’t leave Lin’s room; just let her head rest back on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had baby Baatar in her arms and Baatar sr behind her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph approached them and gave a nod. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey kid.” She said, “where’d that come from?” She asked pointing at the baby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom, this is Baatar Jr. he’s my son. Would you like to hold him?” Su said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe later. Good to meet you kid. Nice of you to let your mother know you had a baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry... I was...” Su mumbled but Toph shrugged, “I didn’t tell my parents I had Lin until I had you so you’re already ahead of me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where is Lin? Has she woken up yet?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph shook her head. “Come on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Su and Toph entered Lin’s room Kya as asleep in the chair next to the bed and Su smiled at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su was young, she knew, probably too young to have a baby and nearly a husband but she was not too young to recognize the feelings that had settled between her sister and her sisters best friend. They were clearly in love with each other even if they didn’t know it yet. <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su walked over to Kya and gently touched her on the shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya. Wake up.” She said and Kya cracked her eyes open sleepily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why don’t you go get a shower and some food, I’ll stay with Lin for a while.” She said and Kya nodded with a yawn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When did you get here?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just now. Baatar is with aunt Katara if you want to go see him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at her confused, “your fiancé?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su laughed, “no dummy, the baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at that, “right, sorry, I haven’t slept much.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su nodded in understanding, “go on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya got up with one last look at Lin before walking out the door. Su took her place in the chair and Toph remained in the doorway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You could come in mom, she’s not going to know.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, she really didn’t know what to do here. Lin hadn’t even felt secure enough with her to tell her she was pregnant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you know?” Toph asked, “I know she was in Zaofu with you for a bit.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did, yes.” Su said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know I haven’t been the best mother and I’m sorry for that but I really have done my best with you girls. I suppose somewhere along the way I must have done something right because you both turned out pretty amazing... I’m just...” she sighed, “she couldn’t even tell me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su stood and moved to her mother’s side pulling her into a tight hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another two days past of people taking turns sitting at Lin’s side, waiting but the girl simply laid there, still. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyas anxiety was only building the longer she stayed unconscious. She had been sleeping less and Su noticed she had begun to pinch the skin of her left arm whenever she wasn’t at Lin’s side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Early one morning she entered the kitchen to find Kya sitting at the island while Katara cooked breakfast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You still make your mom make you breakfast?” Su asked with a soft laugh. Kya didn’t seem to have heard her but Katara let out a small laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This mom can make you some breakfast as well if you’d like.” Su nodded gratefully at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks aunt Katara.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Su sat next to Kya who finally seemed to notice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who’s with Lin?” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom.” Su explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is she okay? Has she moved at all?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s the same, I would have led with that don’t you think?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara set two plates in front of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No arguing girls.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both women rolled their eyes and began eating. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A soft moan escaped from Lin’s lips and Toph snapped her head in the girls direction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” Toph asked and placed a hand on her daughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mm” Lin responded shifting ever so slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin it’s mom. Can you hear me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shifted again and cracked open her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph could feel her daughters heart rate picking up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin, everything’s fine just relax okay?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin took a few deep shaky breaths before she spoke. “w-what happened?” Her voice was scratchy and thick and she grabbed her throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph quickly handed her a glass of water from the dresser which Lin gulped down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You got sick. You’ve been asleep for four days.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked up at her mother wide eyed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did it work?” She asked in a whisper. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She didn’t know what she wanted, did she want it to have worked?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph sighed, “no Lin. And it was incredibly dangerous! Katara said you’ve damaged your liver and kidney!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ she gasped. She wasn’t sure what to feel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“M...mom I don’t... I don’t know what to do... I’m so confused and I...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph got up from her seat and sat on the bed next to her daughter. She had no wise words or comfort to give so she held her arms open and let Lin crawl into them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya cracked the door open a handful of hours later to find Toph softly stroking through Lin’s hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin!” She shouted startling both women. She ran over to her and without a second thought let her lips meet Lin’s. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin gasped in surprise but kissed her back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya pulled back with a smile before she realized Toph was smirking at them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh..” she pulled away from the bed and awkwardly tucked her loose hair behind her ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You want to explain what’s going on then?” Toph said as she stood from the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya and I... we’re dating mom.” Lin said and Toph smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well good, much better choice than minor league twinkle toes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin gasped at her, “mom!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph shrugged “I’ll give you two love birds some privacy.” Then she walked out of the room without a word. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin patted the bed where her mother had been a moment ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya made her way to the spot and sat down still looking nervous. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry i outed you to your mom.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her and grabbed her hand. “Sorry I slept for four days.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyas eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the skin on her arm, coming to pinch it between her fingers. Lin grabbed her hands to stop her seeing the various shades of purple blue and yellow from the bruising. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing? Stop that!” She shouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I— I’m sorry I...” Kya said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya, talk to me. Why are you hurting yourself like that?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve been so worried about you Lin... I thought... I thought that you were going to die and it would be my fault because I was the one who told you about that stupid tea and...” she sobbed and let herself fall into Lin’s arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m right here Kya. I didn’t die...” Lin shushed her gently and held her tight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few minutes Kya pulled back and wiped at her tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did she tell you?” Kya asked quietly without making eye contact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded, “I... I’m kind of relieved I think... I … I know i wanted it but even as I was doing it I wasn’t sure anymore and... what if…” Lin looked deep into Kyas eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you.” She said and Kya teared up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think I’m going to keep this kid Kya... you don’t need to say anything or make any decisions right now but I would really love it if you would... I don’t know, be around?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded but she didn’t say anything, she wasn’t sure what to say. All she knew is that she loved Lin and she was so glad she was okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I got you something.” Lin said and pointed to her bag on the floor. She tried to get up but Kya pushed her back into bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll get it.” Kya said and handed Lin the bag. Lin dug around inside before pulling the small object wrapped in thin paper and handed it too Lin who handed it right back. Kya blushed slightly and began to unwrap the paper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gasped at the leather bracelet and felt the blue gem with her finger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s beautiful Lin...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They smiled and kissed again. Content to just be together.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe love you, see you on Thursday for another update</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Captain Beifong once again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin gets back to work</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make it a fluffy chapter and I failed so I’m sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>With Lin awake everyone and their mother felt the need to visit with her, making sure she was okay and had all the support she could. Katara got her the number of a therapist and Lin had stuffed it in her bag to be forgotten. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need to go to the bathroom.” Lin said quietly to Kya while the rest of the room chatted around her. Sokka sat with Katara and Toph at the end of the bed. Su and the baby on a chair off to the side. Tenzin awkwardly standing in the doorway not making eye contact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded at her and pulled the blanket off. She let Lin take her hand and pulled her up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on?” Katara asked as she watched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing. I just need to go to the bathroom. Don’t worry about it.” Lin said dismissively. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled apologetically at the crowd as she wrapped an arm around Lin’s waist and walked with her out of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once in the hallway lin turned to look at her. “Sorry I snapped...” Lin said and Kya smiled at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s ok love. Everyone understands you’re frustrated.” Kya said back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pushed the door to the bathroom open and let Lin walk the rest of the way in herself, closing the door behind her and leaning against the wall while she waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the door opened again Kya went back to her side. “Ready to head back?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we not?” Lin asked and Kya laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sick of all the fussing?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Even me?” Kya asked with a smirk and a quick peck to her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Never you.” Lin said back and this time Kya blushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go down and sit by the water?” Kya asked and Lin agreed. They made their way down by the rocky shore and took a seat. Kya sat with her hands behind her holding her up and Lin laid down letting her head rest comfortably in Kyas lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is this what perfect feels like?” Kya wondered aloud. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I should think so.” Lin responded with a dopey smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A week after the tea issue Lin had returned to her apartment. Kya stayed with her most nights and no one really thought anything of it, except Toph who would smirk and make faces at them any moment she had them alone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was careful however not to expose the secret to anyone else. This wasn’t hers to tell and they would reveal it when they both felt ready. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>About a month and a half later Lin stood in her apartment bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Life had taken a turn for the better in the past month. Lin had gone back to work, Omoh had talked the three men into a plea bargain of 10 years without parole. The other man had yet to agree but Lin was hopeful he would and she could avoid a trial. Kya and Lin had been doing well and Lin hadn’t been this happy in years. Of course there were still challenges, nightmares and people startling her but Kya had convinced her to seek some help with a different kind of healer and Lin had reluctantly agreed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now she stood in the bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. She turned sideways slightly and she could see the small bit of roundness protruding from her middle. She placed a hand on it with a sigh then pulled her shirt back down and walked out of the bedroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya was in the kitchen making breakfast when lin emerged. She walked up behind the older woman and kissed her on the back of the neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I made you some eggs, go eat before work please.” Kya said with a small shoulder shove.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes and sat down to eat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was thinking...” Kya started but stopped again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s up?” Lin said cheerfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I... you’re all settled here and that’s wonderful so I was thinking that I might...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin’s face dropped and she stopped eating. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re leaving.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya spun around at Lin’s tone and quickly came to her side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I— I signed up for an aid trip a while ago and... it won’t be forever I will come back to you Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin stood up and stepped back from the woman. “Just go.” She said then stalked out of the apartment and slammed the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya cursed herself and let her head rest on the counter top. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was not how that was supposed to go. She loved Lin, really loved her but she couldn’t fundamentally change who she was as a person just because she loved someone else. She’d been staying with Lin for a month and the weight of her stagnancy was weighing on her soul. She needed to move, she needed to travel. She didn’t want to leave Lin but...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin fumed as she walked through the bull pen toward her desk. She sat down with a hard thump and began tearing through the paperwork.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Captain Beifong.” An officer spoke and she snapped her head up to meet their eyes. She was young, probably just a rookie and she looked nervous as she spoke to the captain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” Lin spat when the girl didn’t say anything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ve gotten reports of a triad gathering tonight, some kind of big deal is going down. I thought we could stake it out and shut it down as soon as all the members arrive.” The mousy girl squeaked out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin thought about it for a moment before deciding it was a good idea and nodding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gather a team of 6 and make the arrangements. I’ll be leading. Good catch rookie.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl beamed and turned to complete the order. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A thunderclap boomed overhead and Lin looked around at the snow flurries falling in thick waves. Her gut was telling her she should leave, they should leave, this was a bad plan but she wouldn’t back down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were camped on the opposite side of the street, hidden in darkness and around corners as they watched and waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wind was whipping and the snow coming down hard making it harder and harder to see. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could see lights coming from both directions as two cars met in the center and four men from each side got out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had weapons, knives and Lin was sure they were all benders but her attention was pulled from the men when the building they stood in front of made a cracking sound. The men looked toward the building and in nearly slow motion watched along with Lin as the bottom floor of what Lin thought might be a tea shop with apartments over it crumbled. The base of the building turned to crumbled dust and the upper floors came crashing down. The men began to scream and run but they weren’t fast enough as the avalanche of concrete fell around them. Lin ran out with no hesitation and dropped into a firm stance before using her bending to hold up the crumbling three story building. She grunted and sweat was breaking on her forehead. She turned back to her officers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dig them out!” She shouted and the police officers began pulling through the broken building for the men. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Got one here!” A young man shouted and dragged out the limp body of the triad member, he looked okay, a cut on the side of his head but nothing major. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The building shifted again and Lin grunted as she struggled to keep it up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young woman officer pulled out two men by the backs of their shirts and Lin smirked. She was followed closely by another officer pulling one more man. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Four more. Hurry up!” Lin shouted, her arms were tingling and she was so tired. The weight of the metal and concrete over her. After close to five more excruciatingly slow minutes the last triad member had been removed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin buckled slightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lu! H-help me with this.” Lin shouted and one of the officers ran to aid her with the building. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ming, check the apartments for residents.” Lin ordered again and the young woman used her cables to grapple up to the cracked windows. She made her way inside and was gone for another two minutes before she emerged with a woman and her baby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wrapped them in cable and lowered them down to the other waiting officers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There are two more.” She shouted then disappeared again. The building was slipping from Lin’s grasp, she could feel it shifting and she slammed her foot down into the ground once again firming up her stance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck...” she groaned and Lu beside her laughed and nodded in agreement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How were you doing this alone before?” He asked with a strangled chuckle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up and focus Lu.” She grunted back and Ming emerged with an older woman and older man sliding down the cables with them in her arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re good captain.” Ming called and moved away from the scene.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The moment we stop bending this whole building is coming down.” Lin said, “lu, step back.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Captain-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now lieutenant!” She shouted and the man stepped back from the building letting the weight rest solely on Lin once again.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ming, wrap a cable around my waist and when I let go pull me back.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ming nodded and shot her arm out causing a cable to wrap three times around Lin’s waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grunted once again and let go of the building, the whole thing came crashing down just as Ming pulled hard on the cables sending Lin flying backward, her back slammed hard into a satomobile denting it under her metal armor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She crumbled to the ground and her head lulled slightly. But she could see the building falling and the snow whipping around. Ming rushed to her side while the other officers attended to the victims. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you hurt captain?” The girl asked and helped Lin up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grunted, her body ached but she didn’t think she was seriously hurt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine- are they?” She nodded to the survivors.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They’re okay, we’ll take the triad members into custody and get the others settled somewhere for the night. You go home captain, you’ve done enough.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head, “no I’ll go when we’re finished.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Several hours later Lin walked into the apartment. The room was dark and Lin shucked off her armor leaving it on the ground as she stumbled her way through the living room. A light flicked on and she jumped. Kya was sitting on the couch waiting for her, her eyes red and puffy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where the hell have you been?!” She shouted and stood to meet Lin, shoving her finger into Lin’s chest. Lin hissed and stepped back. Kyas eyes softened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you hurt?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head and tried to push past the water bender but Kya grabbed her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin! I thought you were dead!” She screamed and Lin froze. She turned back to Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We fought and you left... I thought... I’ve been looking for you all night Lin... I called the station and...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was at work Kya. We got a tip about a deal going down with the triads.. We staked it out and then a building started to collapse, we had to get the people out... I’m sorry I didn’t come home...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Were you hurt? In the building??” Kya asked looking Lin over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I held it up, I’m just tired... and probably bruised.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let me check you over.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tomorrow Kya. I’m tired...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her and lead her to the bedroom. “Come on captain, let’s go to sleep.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya led Lin into the bedroom and went to pull the blankets down as Lin dropped her armor on the floor and crawled in closing her eyes almost instantly and falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💜 I really love this chapter, the snow / thunderstorm thing — it’s real. I looked it up, it doesn’t happen where I live but it was awesome so I added it😍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Trial part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya head on her trip and Lin begins the trial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>She’s a long one ✌🏻 <br/>Have fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>When Lin woke her body hurt more than it had the night before. Kya was awake in the bed next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good morning love.” The water bender whispered. “I want to talk.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You always want to talk.” Lin groaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I... I don’t want you to think that I’m leaving you Lin. I don’t want to end this. I love you and I can’t imagine not being with you but...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You need space and I understand, I was just upset.” Lin said and sat up with a groan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re an air nomad remember?” Lin said with a laugh. “I’ll be here when you get back.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you.” Kya said and kissed her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you to...” Lin said when they parted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya let her hands wonder down Lin’s body and wrap around her back. Lin groaned and Kya took it as a moan, continuing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop.” Lin said with another groan and Kya pulled back instantly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They hadn’t had sex yet and Kya hadn’t pushed but Lin usually let the make out sessions get more heated than that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think I could use a little healing if you wouldn’t mind.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya stood up and moved to the other side of the bed, at Lin’s back she lifted up the younger woman’s tank top. Her whole back was covered in angry blue and purple bruises. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin! You said you weren’t hurt!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya pulled the shirt back down and crawled onto the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was tired.” Lin said like that was an excuse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on, get in the shower.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grunted and stood from the bed, walking from the bedroom to the bathroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya turned on the water and Lin undressed. She still felt slightly uncomfortable getting undressed but Kya always made her feel safe so she pushed through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya went to work from outside the shower letting the running water heal the bruising. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How did this happen?” Kya asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was holding up a building.” Lin said again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You already said that part, that doesn’t explain your back- unless the building fell on you. And where were your officers?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They were getting the people out, I had Lu help me for a bit then I told him to get back.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lu isn’t pregnant Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m the superior officer Kya. They’re my responsibility. I had Ming wrap me in cables before I let go so I wouldn’t get crushed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded in approval of the plan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She pulled a little too hard and I had a little bump with a satomobile.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya shook her head and shut the water off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re all set, let me just check the baby okay?” She asked, more quietly this time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin didn’t say anything just nodded and Kya used the water still on her hands to feel the energy from Lin’s abdominal area. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kya didn’t say anything Lin’s anxiety spiked, <em>had she hurt the thing?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is she okay?” Lin asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? Oh, yes. The baby’s fine Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin let out a breath. Kya let the water flow down the drain and wrapped a towel around Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you think it’s a girl then?” Kya asked and Lin flushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I don’t—“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just teasing you Lin.” Lin let out a breath and started getting dressed as Kya watched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re beautiful.” She said as Lin wrapped her bindings around her chest. A red hot flush spread across her cheeks and down her chest. “And I love when you do that.” Kya said and stood to meet Lin. She kissed her passionately and Lin returned it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hands came to rest on Lin’s hips softly and pulled her in close. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin placed on hand on Kyas back and the other up on her face, running her fingers through the brown locks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya moaned into Lin’s mouth and lifted a leg to slide in between Lin’s. Her knee pushed up into Lin’s groin and the woman gasped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“N-no.” Lin broke the kiss and shifted her way out of Kyas grasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ Kya said and reached for her but Lin pulled back. “Lin, I’m so sorry I didn’t think...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s fine I just... I’m not ready for that Kya... I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have anything to be sorry about! I shouldn’t have pushed without talking to you first.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin pulled on a shirt and wrapped a tie around her waist. “I want to Kya but I—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin you don’t need to explain, I understand, I will wait as long as you need.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin kissed her again, “I’ve got to get to work...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When are you leaving?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya picked at her tank top. “Two weeks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For how long?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed. “Two months... but I can make it shorter and I’ll come back if you need me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. I mean, don’t make it shorter, I’ll be fine. You should have a good time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have a good time here with you. This isn’t about having a good time Lin. I want to help these people.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin kissed her gently and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll see you after work.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t go holding up any building today okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin laughed, “I’ll do my best.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two weeks later Lin watched with the rest of her family as Kya left the island. They still hadn’t told anyone but Toph about them, simply telling them Kya was staying with her for support. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin wanted nothing more than to kiss her love goodbye but she also knew she couldn’t handle the aftermath of that without Kya at her side so she simply waved along with everyone else. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clover lifted off the ground and flew off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Toph, Lin, you’ll join us for dinner.” Katara said and turned back to the house. It wasn’t a question. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed and followed her aunt and Uncle back to the house. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all sat at the large dining table chatting, Lin, Toph, Katara, and Aang. After they had eaten dinner Lin cleared her throat and they all looked to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So um... the forth man.. the one that I identified refused the final plea bargain so we’re going to trial.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room was quiet and still as she looked down at her nearly empty plate and pushed some rice around with her chopsticks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s set to start next week.” Lin said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long have you known?” Came Tophs response. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin ducked her head a little, “Omoh told me yesterday.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why didn’t you tell Kya? She would have stayed!” Katara said sadly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t want to ruin her trip. She really wanted to go and she’s already done so much for me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang stood up and walked to Lin, then knelt down next to her cushion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I give you a hug?” He asked gently and she nodded. He pulled her close to himself and hugged her tightly. She let her head rest on his shoulder and her arms wrap loosely around him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We will be here for you Lin.” Aang said and Lin thanked him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Trial day 1</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had attempted to keep it quiet for Lin but when a sniveling assistant snuck the news to the reports everything had blown up. Lin and Toph arrived at the courthouse early in hopes to beat the crowd but it wasn’t early enough. As soon as Lin stepped out of the car light bulbs flashed at her and people started shouting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Captain Beifong! Is it true you were attacked by earth benders? Your own element?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Chief Beifong why didn’t you prevent this during your term as chief?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin was frozen and Toph made it to her side a moment later, pushing through the reporters as they continued to shout. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin! Lin! Is it true you claim they raped you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Will you confirm the rumors that you’re pregnant!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes filled with tears as her mother helped to push people out of the way and get her up the large stair case toward the safety of the building, behind them lights continued to flash and shouting voices called to them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph pushed open the large doors and shut them behind her as Lin let herself lean against the wall and slide down, burring her face in her knees sobbing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph made her way to Lin’s side and placed her hands on Lin’s shoulders. “Come on badgermole. You can do this, you’re a Beifong.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sniffed and shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Footsteps approached and Lin peeked up from her position to see Su coming from down the hall. When she saw Lin she started jogging toward her and met her on the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” Lin simply said and Su assumed it was the answer to both questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su grabbed Lin and pulls her up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You need to pull yourself together Lin. Don't let them see this. Show them my tough as nails big sister. You’re the strongest person I know, don’t let them take that away.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing here?” Lin asked after a minute. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom told me you aren’t telling Kya about the trial. I came to support you.” Su said. “Although I still think you should tell her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin just shook her head, “I don’t want to ruin her trip.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su nodded, “how’s my little niece or nephew?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She likes to make me sick in the morning but other than that she’s fine...” Lin grumbled. She swiped at the tears on her cheeks and took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su smiled at her and Toph smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You got this kid.” Toph said and then began to lead the way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> “Please rise for the council of republic city.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The large room full of people stood. On the left was the man Lin had come to know as Umeda sitting with a thin lawyer man. On the right was the prosecutor. The large table at the center of the room was empty. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>From a side door 5 people entered, Sokka among them. As soon as they were seated the defense attorney stood and shouted.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“The defense demands that councilman Sokka recuse himself from this panel.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sokka rolled his eyes at the man. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“First of all, you are out of turn sir. Second of all, if you hadn’t so rudely spoken out of turn then you would have seen me recuse myself in a minute.” Then he turned to look at the crowd but really he met eyes with Lin. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I am choosing to recuse myself from this case in the interest of unbiased justice for my niece. I would not be able to give a clear opinion on this situation and so I will not be passing judgement as I am too personally involved with the victim of this crime.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Alleged crime.” The lawyer shouted. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The councilwoman from the northern water tribe glared at him, “quiet or you will be barred.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sokka walked from the front table to join his family in the pews. Lin was sitting with Su and Toph on either side of her. Next to Toph was Aang and Katara, next to Su Sokka took a seat. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“We’ll begin with opening statements.” The fire nation councilwoman said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The prosecution stood and moved to the center of the room. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“The Beifong family has served our great city quite literally since its creation. Toph Beifong having created the police force that protects us all. Her daughter Lin following in her footsteps, look around you. How many of the people in this room can say they’ve been personally aided by a Beifong.” People murmured. “I’m sure that it’s more than a few. I am one of them. Lin Beifong saved me from a burning building two years ago. The defense is going to try and ruin this young woman’s character. They are going to ask you to believe that she wanted this horrendous attack. I implore you to answer yourself this question. Why would she lie? Why would she bring this terror on herself. Of all things she could say? Why this? The press will and has begun eating her alive for it already.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Then the woman sat down. And the man at the other table stood.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin walked out of the courtroom in a haze. She could feel her family all around her but she couldn’t hear them. That man... that lawyer... he had said the most vile, crude things she had ever heard. He told them she asked for it. That she begged him and that... she couldn’t think about it anymore, she was going to be sick.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She pulled herself from Su’s grasp and ran to the trash can to the left before emptying the contents of her stomach. Su ran after her followed closely by Katara. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Su rubbed her back soothingly in circular motions while Katara pushed the hair out of her face. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Are you okay?” The water bender asked and Lin thought she sounded just like Kya.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I’m fine.” She said with a grunt pulling herself back upright. “I just want to go home.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They nodded and Su wrapped an arm around Lin’s waist, standing close to her for support Lin let her. She flattened down her dress shirt and cleared her throat before they started walking toward the exit. Aang and Sokka pushed the doors open for them, letting Lin and Su walk out first, followed closely by Toph and Katara. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin held back a gasp as she saw the display laid before them. The police force had gathered, they lined the steps of the court house blocking the reporters and leaving the path wide open for Lin. Omoh stood at the top of the stairs and nodded to her, which she returned. She looked down the lines of officers, most she recognized as her officers or others she had trained or worked with, all were women. Her eyes filled with tears but she didn’t let them fall as she held her head high and walked down the path with her sister. As she walked by each one raised a hand and saluted to her. </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you Tuesday 🥰😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trial part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A victory</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s mostly happy so you know- you’re welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Su had followed Lin up to the apartment and let herself in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m staying here with you.” She said and plopped down on the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? No you’re not.” Lin said and pulled at the jacket on her back before hanging it up on the rack. She needed a shower and some comfy clothes. Then another shower. She felt disgusting and needed to scrub it off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am.” Su said and picked up a book from the coffee table flicking through it lazily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No su. I’m fine. Don’t you have a baby at home to take care of?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su laughed, “my fiancé is a perfectly capable father. He’ll manage for a couple days.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed. “I’m going to take a shower.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stalked off to the bathroom and closed the door. Su sat up and rubbed her face with her hand before looking around the apartment. It was a mess, probably because Kya was gone and in all fairness Lin had a lot going on. But she couldn’t imagine her control freak sister living in this mess so she went about cleaning the place up for her. Old tea mugs into the sink to be washed later and scraps of paper neatly folded for Lin to look through in case she needed them. Garbage was collected and thrown out as well as the dirty clothes into the hamper. A few letters were shoved into a drawer of the coffee table and Su pulled them out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were from Kya. Her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the paper out of the already opened envelope.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Lin,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I’ve just arrived at the eastern air temple to meet with the group, but by the time you get this letter I’ll be starting the trip to chameleon bay. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I miss you already and it’s only been a few days. I love you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kya</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She flipped to the next one. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Lin</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I hope you got my last letter. I know I only just sent it but I am writing you again from chameleon bay to tell you I’ll be here for a week if you want to write me back here is an address you can use. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yours, Kya</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She went onto the last letter.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lin, </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Perhaps my letters aren’t going through. I’m off now to full moon bay. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lots of bays on this trip. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I miss you. I hope to hear from you soon love. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kya</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door from the bedroom opened and Lin walked out, her hair was wet and dripping on her shoulders as she pulled an open front sweater over her usual tank top and black comfy pants. She stopped seeing Su, immediately rushing up and snatching the letters out of her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Suyin!” She snapped and Su met her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry...” she said and then rung her hands together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why haven’t you written her beck?” She asked and Lin sighed. She threw the letters back down on the coffee table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks for cleaning up, you didn’t need to do that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su shrugged, “I don’t mind.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I haven’t written her back because... I don’t know what to say. I... I don’t want her to come rushing back to me just because I’m having a shitty time. I want her to do what makes her happy. But I also don’t want to lie to her so avoidance seemed like a good plan.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. You’re in a relationship. You need to be able to be honest with her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin swallowed hard. She knew her sister was right. Kya would be hurt that Lin hadn’t told her what was going on but she was honestly just trying to be supportive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t want to be the reason she resents me...” Lin whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why would she resent you?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She doesn’t want to be tied down... she wants to roam and help people and I don’t... I’m already forcing her into a relationship with someone who’s about to have a kid...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. Kya loves you, I know she’s a wondering soul but she loves you more than that. I know it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sniffed and nodded. Su handed her a blank sheet of paper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Write to her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Miss Beifong, can you tell us in your own words, what happened?” The woman asked as Lin sat up at a single table alone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay.. I was walking in the park, it was late and I had just gotten some upsetting news. I was trying to cool down, relax a little. So I sat down on a bench and that didn’t work so I laid down on the bench. After a little while I heard something so I sat up but something hit me in the side of the head, a rock I think, it stunned me and I couldn’t see straight. I was caught off guard and I couldn’t react with my bending. I couldn’t really even feel my bending to be honest.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman nodded and encouraged her to continue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then four men came up behind me and, they grabbed me and dragged me off the bench. They started hitting me and they cut off my clothes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The council members looked uncomfortably at each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They...” she took a deep breath, she would not cry now. “They took turns raping me, and calling me names, mocking me and my family... this man,” she pointed to the defendant, “this one said, ‘poor big bad baby Beifong, mommy can’t help you now.’ I will <em>never</em> get those words out of my head.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man scoffed and Lin almost let out a growl at him but held it back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then they left me there, bleeding and bruised. My mother found me later that night.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You loved it.” The man said under his breath but she heard it. Her eyes darkened and she stood up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I would never! You disgust me and you’ll rot for this!” She shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Kya</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I’m sorry for not writing you back sooner I’ve been a bit stressed. I know you’ll be mad but try to understand. The trial started because the last man wouldn’t take a plea deal. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The press found out and it’s been... difficult to say the least but Su is here and she’s staying with me. I don’t want you to feel like you need to end your trip early I just didn’t want to lie to you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Love Lin</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya dropped the letter down on the cot of her tent. And began rushing around, grabbing her clothes and stuffing them into her bag. Her heart felt broken for Lin. She was sad that Lin had tried to keep her happy at the cost of herself. But she was just focused now on getting back to her, and being there to support her no matter what happened.  She took a deep breath and held the leather cuff in her wrist. She was going home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After nearly a week of this trial Lin was at her wits end, the things they were saying about her and the way they painted that man was sickening. Today they would hopefully have a verdict and her stomach was doing flips. Su had stayed with her despite Lin’s arguments and if she was honest she was glad to not be alone. She missed Kya. She wanted her tanned arms to wrap around her and hold her tight. To tell her she was safe and that she would always be here with her. But Kya hadn’t even written back and Lin finally understood what it must have felt like when she hadn’t written back to Kya first. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She made her way up the courthouse steps.  And stopped briefly at the newspaper stand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Captain Beifongs <em>rape baby</em>?” Was the headline for RC News Daily. She grumbled and stomped off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her sister and family were already waiting for her when she arrived and took her seat silently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a moment the prosecutor and defense entered along with the defendant and they sat down, followed only a moment later by the council members. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Councilwoman Zai will now deliver the verdict.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fire nation woman stood and looked to the crowd. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This council has discussed the issue at length. We’ve taken into account the evidence as well as witness accounts and personal history. We the council find the defendant.....”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su was holding her again as they walked out of the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as they exited into the large hall space Lin let out a gasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was Kya. Standing in the hall holding her duffle bag and looking slightly out of breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin dropped her sisters hand and ran full force to her girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around Kyas neck and the older of them dropped her bag on the ground and wrapped her arms around Lin’s waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stayed like that with Su watching for less than a minute before the rest of the family exited the room. Aang smiled at them and Katara blushed as they watched Kya pulled back slightly from the embrace before Lin placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her. <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>After the kiss Kya pulled back and asked, “did they finish?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded with a soft smile. “They convicted him.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya beamed at her and pulled her in for another kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I missed you so much.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin blushed, “you’ve only been gone for a few weeks.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know... but I realized while I was gone that I don’t want to be... not anymore. I want to be here with you. I love you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara cleared her throat and the women looked back at them. Lin’s face turned a bright red color as she realized what she’d done. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long as this been going on?” Katara said with a huff. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled and linked hands with Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“On our way back to the island we sort of ... figured out what we mean to each other.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka clapped a loud clap, “well I think it’s great. You’re a cute couple. Right Katara?” Sokka said with a nudge. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure, yes, I mean.. it’s...” then she looked around at her friends. “No one else is a little surprised?? I mean it’s fine, it’s good. As long as you girls are happy I just wasn’t expecting it...” she blushed and Kya laughed at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve known since the whole tea situation. They have a problem with kissing in inappropriate situations.” Toph said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I figured it out before they did when they were in Zoafu with me.” Su shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin and Kya smiled and laughed with the rest of there family. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin was in the healing room with Katara and Kya as her aunt gave her a check up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had some minor kidney damage still but Katara had told her that so long as she didn’t damage it further she would be okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have two and you only need one - just be careful with it.” She said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she moved on to check up on the baby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You could see Lin’s stomach now and she had begun wearing looser fitting tops in an effort to keep some semblance of a personal life. Though that was proven impossible as the press vultures seemed to follow her everywhere. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The baby’s nice and healthy Lin., about four months now so you should be feeling a little better.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled with a slight flush. “Can you...” she started and Katara looked to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What darling?” Her aunt asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you tell if it’s a boy or girl?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara smiled at her but shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry darling.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya grabbed Lin’s hand. “Hey! What does it matter? Boy or girl we will love this little munchkin so much.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We?” Lin whispered and Katara excused herself to give them some privacy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course Lin. If you’ll have me... I would really like to be apart of this baby’s life.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I would love that Kya... I just don’t want you to feel pressured in any way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. I want to be their mom with you. Please.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you so much.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya had insisted on taking Lin out for dinner to celebrate. They made there way to a little cafe type place with outdoor seating. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a little cold to eat outside Kya.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed, “they have seats inside too dummy.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Kya led her inside and they were shown to a table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A young man walked up with a note pad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello, I’ll be your server today, can I start you ladies off with a drink?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya hummed and looked over the menu. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll have a glass of your prune wine.” She said with soft smile then looked to Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just water.” She said with a huff and went back to looking over the menu. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a moment she looked up to see Kya watching her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” She asked and set the menu down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re so beautiful.” Kya said with a dopey grin. Lin blushed and ducked down slightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t hide from me. I missed you while I was away.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her. “I missed you too. It was nice having Su around but she is certainly not you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smirked at her, “I should hope not.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes, “that’s not what I meant. It’s just... you make me feel safe and warm in a way no one else has ever...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin. I love you so much, you make me feel...” she thought for a moment about how to word it, “grounded. Tethered to the earth, before I felt like I might float off into space at any moment but you... you keep me here in the real world.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really do have a way with words Master Kya.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not so bad yourself Captain Beifong.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That drawings not as good bc I forgot until this morning that I didn’t have one for this chapter and I used someone else’s pose for Kya and Lin kissing, credit is on the pic:) not thing to steal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Moving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few little times skips<br/>Kya and Lin move in together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have returned with the stress and angst:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>With the family knowing the truth about Lin and Kya they decided to make it official and move Kya into Lin’s apartment. It was while packing up her room on air temple island that Tenzin confronted them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin was holding a box filled with Kyas things while Kya argued with her to put it down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya. I’m not even five months pregnant. I can hold a box.” Lin huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin you’ll be five months pregnant tomorrow! And I just think we should err on the side of caution. I’ll have Bumi bring them out to clover.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin decided it was a loosing battle and let the box rest on Kyas bed. As she turned back around and pulled her shirt back down over her stomach where it had risen up slightly she caught a glance of Tenzin standing in the doorway watching her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing Tenzin?” She spat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to talk.” He said and she rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is there to talk about? Make any little airbenders yet? Oh wait,” then Lin looked to Kya with a a fake laugh, “I forgot, your girlfriend probably hasn’t gotten her period yet...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya let out a loud laugh as she watched her brothers whole face turn bright red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on Ten, you deserved that one.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I don’t think you should have anything to say about it! You’re my sister you’re not supposed to date my ex-girlfriend.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya rolled her eyes and walked over to Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You cheated on her with a literal child, you have no say in who she does or doesn’t date Tenzin. Mind your business.” Then she pulled Lin in for a deep kiss. Tenzin looked incredibly uncomfortable watching the scene before him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they parted Lin looked to a Tenzin. “Anything else?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head and turned to leave. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya broke into a giggling fit as soon as he was gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He will eternally piss me off.” Lin said and grabbed the box again. This time Kya make no move to argue with her as she walked out of the room with it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Upon her journey to the courtyard her uncle appeared at her side and grabbed the box from her hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey!” She complained and he just shrugged at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You shouldn’t be carrying heavy things.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Aang, please don’t you start too. I can’t handle three of you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara laughed as they approached the bison where she was being handed bags by Bumi. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s better safe than -“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry. Yeah, I’ve heard.” She interrupted her aunt with an eye roll. Bumi cackled at her and she glared at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The little pregnancy belly looks good on you Linny. Makes you look... almost approachable.” He said and she growled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why don’t you test it out.” She ground out and he raised his hands in surrender. She huffed, “Some commander you are.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve stood up to everyone else I’ve come across. Lin Beifong, you are a different breed of scary.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll take that as a complement.” She said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya and Lin unpacked the apartment together in an almost blissful state. Music from the radio played in the background and Kya danced around as she put away the clothes Lin was carefully folding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This. Lin couldn’t imagine anything better than this exact moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin was once again standing in front of her mirror. She pulled off her shirt and stood in her comfy pants and bindings as she examined herself in the mirror. She ran a hand over her stomach but stopped when she felt a raised bump where her belly button used to be. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed from the doorway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don't laugh at me!” Lin grumbled, “what the hell is this??”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya walked up and placed thin tanned fingers on Lin’s stomach. “That’s your belly button, the baby’s taking up a lot of space in here, which causes your belly button to sort of pop out like that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t like it.” She said and poked at it again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya leaned down and kissed the belly button softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A knocking sound came from the front door and both Kya had Lin looked toward it suspiciously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s ten pm. Who the hell is here?” Kya said and Lin stomped her bare foot on the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s Tenzin? Or Aang?” She said confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed, “I’ll go, you put on some more clothes. Don’t want my brother realizing what he’s missing out on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes but fumbled around for a shirt while Kya walked out of the bedroom toward the front door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She swung the door open to find her little brother standing in the doorway. He swayed slightly as the door opened and she scoffed at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing here Tenzin?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ima talk ta lin.” He said with a slur, clearly so drunk he’s practically dripping alcohol. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t think so.” Kya said and used her body to block the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You cssnt stopme !” He shouted and pushed hard on her shoulder, she stumbled back and fell into the door, not expecting the force he pushed her with she smashed her head into the metal door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tenzin!” Lin shouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snapped his head up to her and started stalking over, leaving Kya on the ground, gathering herself again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin! I’ve been lookings for you.” He scanned her body. She had a tight tank top on that made her belly very prominent and he stared at it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you want Tenzin?” She asked. He stepped closer and she took a step back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How come you wouldnt have mines baby? But you’ll hav this lil monster baby?” He asked and took another step. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya was rubbing the back of her head, she was slightly dizzy and on her knees trying to get up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tenzin!” She shouted at his words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-‘m just saying!” He yelled and poked a finger into Lin’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The younger woman had tears in her eyes but her facial expression was not one of sadness, rather one of anger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stumbled toward her again and she caught him as he fell toward her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re drunk. Get out of my house Tenzin.” She said, her voice was cold and laced with hatred that she tried desperately to keep inside. He looked up at her, still in her grasp and kissed her, forcefully and sloppily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She froze. His hand landed on her ass and squeezed it tightly, her body felt like ice. She couldn’t move, once again and her thoughts raced. It felt like an eternity but was only half a second before Kya pulled herself up from the ground and used the water from the kitchen sink to pull him off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenzin went flying across the room, landing hard on the coffee table having it crumble under his weight. Kya ran to Lin’s side. She was still and had tears leaking down her cheeks. Kya placed two hands on her cheeks and whispered to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin? Can you hear me? It’s okay, it’s just me, it’s Kya.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenzin groaned from the coffee table and Kya growled at him. Lin was breathing shallowly and in short increments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin I need you to take a deep breath. Please Lin.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenzin sat up from the splinted wood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can go and have your rape baby! I don need you anymore. Pema and I will rebuild the air bation togefer and it will-“ Kya snapped a wrist at him and the water knocked him upside the head, knocking him out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to call the police Lin. Okay? Can you come with me to the phone?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded with a shuttering breath. Together they walked the short distance to the phone and Kya picked it up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Republic city police, is this an emergency?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sort of, I mean there’s no fire but I need some officers please, at captain beifongs apartment.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What seems to be the problem ma’am?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My dumbass brother broke into our apartment and attacked us. I would like him arrested.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head, “he—“ but she didn’t say anything else. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We will send over some officers right away.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya hung up the phone and walked Lin back to the bedroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sit down. Are you hurt?” Lin shook her head. Then she looked up at Kya who had a little line of blood dripping down her forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gasped and reached out for Kyas face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are!” She said and Kya smiled at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There she is.” Kya kissed Lin gently in the cheek. “I’m fine. Are you okay to sit here while I call mom?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and watched Kya walk back to the hall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Air temple island please.” She said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Master Katara. Yea. Yes it’s important.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom it’s Kya.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No i — can you let me finish?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was hoping you could come into the city, I need some help at the apartment.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks mom.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Kya walked back to Lin and knelt on the ground in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am so sorry...” she whispered and Lin looked at her confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You didn’t do anything Love.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s my bother, he’s my responsibility.” Kya said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, he’s nearly 27 years old, he’s his own responsibility.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wasn’t expecting him to—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin laughed, “me either.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few minutes two officers entered the apartment through the open door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Captain Beifong are you both alright?” The man asked and Lin nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Arrest him for breaking and entering, as well as assault.” The man nodded and they moved to take an almost conscious Tenzin into custody.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they placed the cuffs around his wrists Katara rushed in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on??” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This man is under arrest for breaking and entered and assault.” Katara looked at him with wide eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scanned the apartment and saw Lin and Kya sitting on the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She went to them, “what’s going on? Why are they arresting your brother?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because he pushed himself in here and attacked us??” Kya spat back but as she stood her head spun slightly. Lin grabbed her elbow and steadied her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara looked her over and saw the little trickle of blood on her daughters head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He hurt you?” She gasped and had Kya sit back down. She unsnapped the cap of her water pouch and let it float out over her hands. She started to examine her daughter, healing the gash on the back of her head and the small cut on the top. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed and smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks mom.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You might have a concussion. You’ll both come back to the island for the night so I can keep an eye on you.” Then she looked to Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you hurt?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head, “I’m fine.” She mumbled and continued to focus on Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just Kya... he.. he didn’t hurt me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked like she might say something but decided against it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on, let’s go.” Lin said and grabbed Kyas hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara moved to grab an empty back from the corner of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where are your clothes?” Lin pointed to the dresser. Katara pulled out some clothes that were very obviously Lin’s and then some that clearly belonged to her daughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin and Kya both pulled on a coat and followed Katara out of the bedroom. The men had left with Tenzin and she could see the mess he had made of there home. She sighed, “I’ll have some of the acolytes come and clean this place up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t need to-“ Lin started but Katara stopped her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do. Let me do this.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t hate Tenzin from the show- just the Tenzin I have created.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Jade Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They deal with the aftermath of Tenzin and go on a date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry there was no update on Sunday/ it was Easter lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>At the air temple Katara helped Lin and Kya settle into Kyas old room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hovered in the doorway for a moment and they thought she might say something else but she just shook her head and walked out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed heavily and sat on the side of the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Kya asked and sat next to her. She lightly placed a hand on Lin’s back, rubbing small circles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m fine Kya.” Lin said dismissively. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just- what he did-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya. I really don’t want to talk about it okay?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded and bit her lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just... I’m going to make some tea. Do you want some?” Kya said as she inched toward the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head, “I’m going to sleep.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded again and left the room in almost a run toward the kitchen. She wasn’t the kind of person to just <em>not</em> talk about something. Especially something like what had happened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She fumbled with the kettle as she bent some water in and turned it to boil. She supposed she could just heat it with her bending but then she would get less time away from Lin’s non verbal brooding and she couldn’t have that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A little late for tea don’t you think?” Katara asked as she entered the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya jumped and forced a laugh. “I just needed... something to do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Katara asked and pulled her daughter to sit next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya almost cried in relief, “spirits yes. Lin is so stoic and quiet and I...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara nodded and stayed quiet, waiting for Kya to tell her what happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He showed up so drunk mom. I didn’t even know Tenzin drank.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He doesn’t usually.” Katara said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well he was practically leaking alcohol, you could smell it. He tried to come in but I didn’t think it was a good idea and then he pushed me out of the way. Hence the healing, thank you by the way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course darling.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was.. dizzy, and Lin had come out from the bedroom. He was talking to her, and he asked her why she wouldn’t have his babies but she would have “a monster baby”.” She huffed in anger as she thought about it again. “It was terrible! I mean who says that!?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know darling... I’m sure he was just hurt and drunk and—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please! Don't defend him to me!” Kya interrupted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara nodded and waited for Kya to continue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anyway, then he kissed her and felt her up and she was just... stuck. I pulled him off with my bending and broke the table.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara gasped at her. “What the he’ll is wrong with that boy?? He knows what happened to her! How could he...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded, “I really don’t know mom, I don’t understand how he could be so disgusting...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya had small tears slipping from the corner of her eye and Katara pulled her close, holding her as she cried. <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her talk with her mother had helped her significantly. She walked back to her room to find Lin in a fitful sleep on the bed. She had a furrowed brow and beads of sweat forming. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” Kya said and touched her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shot up with a gasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin! It’s just me, it’s Kya. You were having a nightmare.” Lin swallowed hard, pulling herself together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want to-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay. Can I hold you?” Kya asked and Lin nodded. Kya crawled into the bed and Lin settled into her arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry, I know you want to talk I’m just... not ready yet.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I understand. Let’s rest love.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning both women slept in until they smelt the breakfast cooking from the kitchen. Lin woke when she felt something jab at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya, move over.” She mumbled and felt for Kya but she wasn’t in the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” Kya said from a chair off to the side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin poked her eyes open and looked down at her stomach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“S-she moved.” She gasped. “I felt it! Like really moved!” Kya smiled wide at her and Lin smiled back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really think it’s a girl huh?” Kya asked with a teasing tone. Lin blushed at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s just a feeling.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed, “come on, let’s have breakfast.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara and Bumi were in the kitchen when they walked in hand in hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why are you still here?” Kya asked and pushed her brother in the arm. “I thought your leave ended like two weeks ago.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bumi shrugged, “it got extended.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sat down and Katara placed a plate in front of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not hungry aunt Katara.” Lin said, “where’s uncle aang?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are eating. Feed my grandniece. Aang should be back from the eastern air temple today. He’s been gone for a few weeks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally Lin spoke about the giant elephant rat in the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to have them release Tenzin today. I’m sure he’s sobered up and...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What??” Kya asked looking at her girlfriends shock. “You can’t just let him go!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya he made a mistake...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No lin! He assaulted us! Me and you! Despite whatever delirious thoughts you’ve convinced yourself of- I know he hurt you to!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya I’m fine...” Lin said and tried to reach for her but the water bender pulled away. Bumi stood and went after her, Lin looked to Katara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was just... I was trying to do the right thing...” she said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know darling, come here.” Katara said and opened her arms for Lin who hesitated but eventually gave in and moved to sit in her aunts grasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...  he was upset and hurt and... yes he - he did hurt me but not like... not like how she thinks he did... it just wasn’t the same and... his words hurt me more.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think we leave him for a few more days Lin. By then Kya will calm down and Tenzin will be able to realize what a jerk he’s been.” Katara said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just don’t want you all to think I’m...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re what?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That I cause all of these terrible things that uproot your lives.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara grabbed Lin’s chin and moved her to meet their eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No one thinks that Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sniffed and used the back of her hand to wipe a few stray tears away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin found Kya and Bumi sitting on the dock with their feet hanging over the water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we have a minute Bumi?” Lin asked and Bumi nodded, standing and leaving them alone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I really don’t want to hear how <em>fine</em> you are right now Lin.” Kya said without turning to look at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed and sat down next to her, her feet crossed under her body, not daring hang off the earth like her girlfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Im not fine Kya. But that’s a lot harder for me to say than to say that I am.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was scared, I’ve never felt so scared of Tenzin... he scared me and... it wasn’t the same, not like you think. I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me like that. I knew you could stop him if he tried. It was me. I was frozen again, just stuck and what if I’m just... stuck now? Like this thing happened to me and now I can’t move forward.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not stuck lin...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But what if I am? What if I’m so stuck I won’t even be able to take care of her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya rested a hand on Lin’s knee. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll pull you out. Of wherever you’re stuck.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can leave Tenzin for a few days I guess. I don’t think we should seriously press charges though. He does have a nation to rebuild after all.” She snorted and Kya laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We wouldn’t want to impede on the growth of a culture.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin kissed her gently. “I love you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you more than you will ever be able to comprehend.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They let Tenzin sit in the station holding cell for few days before they walked down together. He looked rough, dirty and tired but fine otherwise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tenzin.” Lin said gruffly. She looked incredibly intimidating in her uniform, even if you could see her belly through the armor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin! Kya! Oh my spirits I am so sorry! I never should have come to your apartment and ... I am so sorry for whatever I did.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whatever you did?” Kya asked, seething.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I— I don’t remember... I was very drunk. I remember thinking I’d go over and talk with you both but after that it’s all black. Then the cops told me I was arrested in your apartment.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You assaulted your sister, pushed your way into our home and forced yourself on me.” Lin said bluntly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenzins faced turned a ghostly white.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ Kya scoffed at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t — I didn’t know I... I would never.. but I did.. I’m so sorry Lin.. Kya... you were hurt? Are you okay?” He looked her over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom fixed me up.” She said dismissively. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin had convinced me to be okay with us letting you go. So you’d better make it up to her for the rest of eternity.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“L-let me go? Why? I should be in here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah well I don’t feel like doing the paperwork.” Lin said and with a flick of her wrist the cell opened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know I won’t ever be able to make it up to you but I do hope to try and that one day you’ll be able to forgive me.” He said and they nodded at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just do better Tenzin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya had been begging for a month to take Lin to the Jade Palace. A much fancier restaurant than they would usually go to and Lin really wasn’t one for dressing up. However the begging was becoming annoying and Kyas polarbear dog eyes were finally weighing on her so she said yes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was sitting on a chair pulled up to her mirror as she fussed with her hair. Pulling a little less than half of her hair on the left side into a braid and pinning it under the rest at the end, she looked at herself. She looked like Su, gross. She was about to pull it out when Ky walked in. She was wearing a long white dress with light blue accents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You look beautiful...” Lin said as she watched her girlfriend approach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So do you.” Kya said and have Lin a soft peck on the cheek. “We have reservations at 7, so let’s finish up or we’ll be late.” Lin nodded and stood up, she walked to the closet and pulled out a long dark green dress that Kya had bought for her. The dress had a deep v neck and a belt with a golden bucked the rested just under her breast and above her belly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rolled her eyes. This dress was really not her style but it’s what Kya wanted and this was Kyas date night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They left the apartment together, hand in hand heading toward Lin’s satomobile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they arrived at the restaurant the man took her keys and parked the car while they walked inside. They were seated at a private table and gave their orders before falling into a comfortable chatter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After the meal Kya dragged Lin down to the pier. The air was warming as spring approached. And Kya let her thin shall fall from her shoulders to hang around her arms as she drug a grumbling Lin down the docks. The light from a lamppost lighting the area well, as well as the twinkling of the stars.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tonight was wonderful.” Kya said and let her hands rest is on Lin’s hips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Should we stay out for a while? Or are you tired. We could go home.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled, “we should go home. But I’m not tired...” she winked and bit her lip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin...” Kya smiled but looked slightly worried, “are you sure? We don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure Kya. Take me home.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vibing<br/>If anyone is opposed to a rather large time skip in the future of this fic please let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Prepping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting ready for baby Beifong</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added another pic to the last chapter that I forgot :) in case you wanted to check that out:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span>Lin </span>and Kya laid on the couch together, Lin’s head resting comfortably in Kyas lap while she ran her hand through Lin’s hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We should set up a nursery.” Kya said. Lin sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We just got finished having sex and you’re thinking about a nursery?” Lin said and sat up with a slight struggle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya laughed. “I don’t mean right now, but you’re like seven months pregnant. We should set up a nursery.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded. “I know. I’ve got to work tomorrow but this weekend I’m off, we can go shopping then. Okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya beamed at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yay!! What colors are we thinking? Should we invite your mom to come?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My mom is blind Kya. How would she help?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya blinked, “I forgot... I mean— I didn’t <em>forget</em> I just—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin laughed at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on, let’s go to bed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya wriggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Already captain? How suggestive.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes and took her hand, leading them to the bedroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Saturday came lin slept until the sun was high in the sky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya had gotten out of bed at dawn and begun her meditations, followed by her yoga on the terrace. She cooked breakfast and had a shower before creeping into the bedroom and waking her girlfriend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No.” Lin said as Kya kissed her eyelid gently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on Lin. You promised!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did no such thing.” She grumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pleeeasseee.” Kya whined and Lin finally opened her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya beamed at her and pulled her up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I got some clothes out for you. I was thinking we hit up the furniture store first and see about choosing a crib, we can probably make a list and send it out to people for the baby shower.” Kya said as she brushed her hair in the mirror. Lin pulled her sleep shirt off and then pulled on the black long sleeved shirt that Kya had picked out for her. She also pulled on a dark green light weight coat and a pair of stretchy black pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not having a baby shower.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya stopped her movements and looked at Lin in the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya. I hate attention. Why on earth would I want a whole party just for people to look at my pregnant belly and talk about me being pregnant?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“B-but it’s—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. Let’s get going. Your moms meeting us at twelve and I want to stop for some food first.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin, Kya and Katara walked along the isles of the furniture store grazing at the baby cribs and sets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is all so much... stuff.” Lin said, Katara laughed lightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It is, we didn’t have quite so much when you girls were baby’s.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya jogged off to a crib set and pointed at it excitedly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look at this one!!” She loudly whispered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crib set in question was a steel grey color, it had a crib, a dresser with a changing mat on top. As well as a rocking chair and little polar bear dog decorations. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s perfect Lin!” Kya said again and tugged on Lin’s arm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked it over, “yeah I like it. What do you think Katara?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara smiled, “I think it’s the perfect mix of the two of you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled and walked off leaving the water benders confused before she returned with a sales woman and two men who began taking the boxed version of the set out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on?” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I bought it.” Lin said as she looked over the instruction manual. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You what??” Katara asked wide eyed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked up at them. “What?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Kya burst out laughed, “‘I’m not rich just my grandparents are’ you’re such a liar!! Lin that set was so much!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom tell her!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If Lin wanted to purchase the set than she should, it’s not our place to judge how she spends her money. Though I will say that she’s right about the “rich” aspect. You very much are Lin Beifong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maternity leave was Lin’s absolute worst nightmare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sure she’d essentially been on desk duty for two months already but at least she was leaving the apartment every day. This. Sitting here in her apartment alone doing nothing was driving her absolutely insane. Kya had gone to the market an hour ago and Lin thought she might start climbing the walls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The keys jingled in the doorway and she stood as fast as her eight month pregnant belly would allow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In walked Kya followed closely by her sister, holding a nearly year old Baatar. Lin raised an eyebrow at them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing here?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We got you an outfit, specially made, and we’re taking you to your surprise baby shower.” Su said with a smirk and Kya slipped out of the room to avoid the wrath that was sure to follow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin blinked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I specifically remember saying that I would not be having a baby shower.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah well I didn’t like that answer so we did one anyway.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Absolutely not.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on Lin, it’ll be fun!” Kya called from the bedroom where she was hiding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were a part of this! I know it and we will be talking about it later.” Lin yelled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go preggo.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su said and pulled a grumbling Lin into the bedroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya had pulled some clothes out of the bags. A pair of grey slacks with a soft stretching mid section, a long sleeve black sweater with thin silver stripes and a short turtle neck and a gold metal belt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you could wear your black boots and that cozy grey sweater you have if you get cold.” Kya said and looked at Lin with and apologetic look. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who gets cold in June??” Su asked but they ignored her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know you didn’t want one but everyone wanted to see you and give you their gifts and I couldn’t say no... I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Will you do my hair?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya beamed at her. “I would love too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya Su Baatar jr and Lin all walked up the steps of the air temple together. They stopped briefly to let Lin get a few steps ahead. She rolled her eyes at them but went along with it, taking the last few steps up the stairs alone before she was shouted at.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Surprise!!” A crowd of people shouted and she jumped slightly but contained herself and rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Straight ahead stood her mother next to Sokka and Suki. Back a bit was Aang and Katara with Bumi holding a large cake. Tenzin and Pema stood off to the side looking awkward and uncomfortable and she smirked slightly at the sight. To the left was Izumi and her husband as well had little Iroh and Ami. Zuko and Mai stood with their grandchildren as well as her aunt Ty Lee. Then a little separate from the group was Omoh, still clad in his uniform as well at Saikhan Lu and Ming. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were balloons and streamers hung up everywhere. Tables were set up and food set out buffet style. Kya walked up and let Lin to her seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I promise no stupid baby games or anything like that. Every just wanted to see you and this seemed like the best way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her and nodded, “thank you love.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I get you some food? What do you want?” Kya offered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Something light, I’m not feeling great.” Lin said and saw the expression on Kyas face drop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can go? I didn’t know you weren’t feeling good. Are you warm? Do you have a fever?” Kya reached out but Lin smacked her hand away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m fine Kya. Just feeling a little overwhelmed but it’s okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her again and Kya looked less than reassured but got up and walked off to get some food. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko and Mai walked up to her first. TaKing the empty seats next to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Glad to see you’re doing so well Lin. You had me worried for a while.” Zuko said and Lin blushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m fine uncle Zuko. I wanted to... say thank you by the way... for that night.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just glad everything worked out the way it did and that you are happy and well.” Then he hugged her and she awkwardly hugged him back. As soon as he stepped away Mai placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you need an escape at any point tonight just give me a look and I’ll whisk you away.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin laughed, “thank you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And congratulations Lin.” She said with a point as her belly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you aunt Mai.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then they walked off. Kya retuned a minute later with a plate of food so full it looked heavy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just told you I wasn’t really hungry and you bring me everything the buffet has to offer?” Lin asked with a laugh as kya sat down next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just thought this way you could pick what you wanted but didn’t have to get up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you love.” Lin said and kissed her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya ate while people chatted, Omoh came up and offered his congratulations before saying goodbye and exiting the party respectfully. Lu and Saikhan had also dropped gifts at the present table and made their way to the bar on the far end after a swift talk with Lin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph had taken her seat at the table with Lin, followed a little later by Su and her little family. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, when are you two finally getting hitched?” Kya asked Su and Baatar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They looked between each other and smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We were thinking this fall actually. The construction in Zoafu is almost  complete and we want to get married in our new home that we build together.” Su said, her doe eyes gazing lovingly into her fiancé, Lin rolled her eyes but didn’t insert the snarky comment she wanted too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We also really want grandma and grandpa there and Zoafu is a lot closer to Gaoling than Republic City.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Su, it’s already summer. That’s not a lot of planning time?” Katara said as she and Aang took their seats at the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Bumi who used his fingers to count  out the months. “Yeah, it’s already June.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he looked at Lin. “when’s that thing coming out?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bumi!” Kya and Katara both shouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The baby is not a ‘thing’.” Kya said but Lin just laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The thing is coming out end of July.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe a little earlier.” Katara added. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, no, she’s going to be staying the whole time she’s meant to. I’ve had enough drama this year to last the rest of my life.” Lin said straight faced but the table broke out into laughter. She crossed her arms. “I’m serious.” Then she looked down at her belly, “you’re staying in.” They laughed again and this time she joined them. <br/></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you’re liking it so far I’m pretty please with this one:) don’t get to comfy with the joy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Bedrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin’s not a bedrest person</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit for the pose in the pic</p><p>💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Food had been eaten and gifts opened. The sun was beginning to set and the guests were all seated chatting around a fire pit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grimaced as a tight pain came over her stomach but she coughed into her fist hoping no one noticed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph, who was seated next to her daughter leaned over and whispered to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I felt that. What’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes. “Nothing, I’m fine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long have you been feeling them?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin glared at her mother who was oblivious and continued to wait for an answer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just.. it’s fine mom.” Lin huffed out, people were beginning to look at them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is everything okay?” Suki asked from her spot with Sokka. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine!” Lin shouted and stood up. At her first step her knee buckled and she started falling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A blur of “Lin!” Called out before she felt someone grab her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shrugged them off as soon as she was standing again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m fine! I’m fine okay!” Sokka held up his hands and stepped back but close enough to catch her again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Katara was in her eye line, crouching slightly as Lin was leaning over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing, I just got a little dizzy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She had a contraction while we were sitting here.” Toph said from her chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara and Lin both snapped in her direction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What??” Kya asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No! I didn’t! I- I just moved wrong, that’s all!” As she said it her stomach clenched up again and she gripped it tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin!! How long have you been having them?” Katara asked and held onto Lin’s shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin’s face was flushing in embarrassment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang ushered everyone away to give them some privacy, all except Toph and Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not ready.” She whispered. “She’s too early...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin we don’t even know if you’re in labor, it could be nothing. You can get contractions before you’re in active labor. Think of it as your body preparing okay? Let’s just do an exam and take it from there.” Katara said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin finally nodded and they walked to the healing room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya helped Lin get comfortable on one of the medical beds off to the side while Toph stood at the side of the bed quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grimaced as another tight pain came over her stomach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara looked at Kya, who nodded silently marking the time of the contraction in her mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara helped Lin lift and pulled the pants off of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, so we have a little bleeding. Nothing to worry about I’m just going to do an internal check if that’s okay lin?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara simply went ahead, seeing as she needed to check and her own anxiety was steadily increasing. She pulled a glove onto her hand and had Lin spread her legs a bit more. Kya held her hand tightly when Lin winced as Katara began examining her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She inserted two fingers and Lin threw her head to the side scrunching up her face. Kya placed a hand on her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does it hurt? Are you okay?” Kya asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“D-dont...” Lin whispered and Katara shut her eyes. She didn’t want to do this to her, she didn’t want to trigger her or cause her pain but she needed to examine her. So she kept going and ignored the single tear falling from her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry Lin...” she whispered and pushed until she felt Lin cervix. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, so you’re about two centimeters displayed and...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin was shaking and trying not to cry while Kya shushed her soothingly. Toph had taken Lin’s other hand and was holding it tight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on sugar queen? We having a baby tonight or what?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!” Katara shouted and they all looked at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-what’s wrong?” Lin asked shuttering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It just... I feel the plecenta. That means that your placenta is not where it’s supposed to be. Otherwise known at placenta previa.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she pulled her finger out and pulled down Lin’s shirt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m very sorry I had to do that Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay... is she okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s fine, here is what we’re going to do. For tonight you’ll stay here. We’re going to watch and time your contractions. And you’re going to be on full bed rest. No arguments. If your placenta doesn’t shift enough for the baby to come out you’ll have to have a c-section.” Lin looked like she might argue but thought better of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t think the contractions are regular enough, probably not labor but I’ll keep an eye on it through the night.” Kya said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. You’ll sleep like a normal person and not stay up all night watching me.” Lin said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will sleep Lin. If you have a contraction that wakes you, wake me, okay?” She offered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and Kya helped her sit up. “Let’s go to my room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin groaned, “no offense but I literally won’t fit on a single bed with you. I’ve like tripled in size since we stayed here last.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They laughed with her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ve got some bigger beds in the dorm spaces, you can stay there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Toph and Katara got the women settled they went out to the crowd of guests still awaiting. Su was first. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is she okay?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s fine.” Toph said back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s okay. She’s going to rest here for the night in case they need anything, then I will probably send them back to the apartment for serious bed rest. But no baby tonight folks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su sighed in relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Everyone is welcome to stay the night i know it’s late and we have plenty of room.” Katara said and she and Aang began setting up rooms for everyone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka and Suki decided to head back into the city. While Zuko and his family opted to stay on the island along with the Beifongs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next day Lin and Kya headed back to the apartment for Lin to rest. Aang and Sokka and Bumi accompanied them to assist with the unloading of the gifts. Kya told Lin to sit on the couch and not to move. Lin grumbled but did as she was asked, watching as Kya directed the men to put all the things into the nursery. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had finished setting it up a few days ago. The walls were painted a soft gray color with blue accents. The crib was positioned kiddie corner on the far wall, next to the rocking chair and a side table. On the other side was the dresser and changing table as well as polar bear cub paintings on the wall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they finished unloading they said their goodbyes to Lin and exited. Kya emerged a moment later from the nursery to join Lin on the couch. She sat down and motioned for Lin to let her legs rest on her lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sighed and did so, then leaned against the arm and placed a hand on her own forehead.  <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am not a bedrest person.” She grumbled and Kya rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are now.” She said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya! I can’t do this for days, let alone weeks!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can and you will because I want that baby safe and healthy and I want you safe and healthy and you always give me what I want.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t always give you what you.... yeah fine.” She said and Kya laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’ll be nice, we can spend quality time together.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re always together.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya rolled her eyes again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just mean... like what is the plan after the baby’s born? Will they call you mom and me Kya? Will I be mom? Will I be aunt?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked down at her hands. “Do you not want to be mom?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do!” Kya said quickly, “I mean, I do but I just didn’t know if you... I mean we aren’t married.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is that something.. that you’d want?” Lin asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed, “it doesn’t really matter, it’s not legal here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin bit her lip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I...” then she attempted to stand from the couch but Kya held her legs to her lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya let me up. I need to get something.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. You’re supposed to be on bedrest, I’ll get it. Tell me where.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grumbled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“In the dresser in the baby’s room. Top drawer on the left.” Kya nodded and stood, making her way to the nursery. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she came back with the small box. It was rectangular in shape and thin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is it?” Kya asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Give.” Lin said instead. Kya handed her the box with a curious raised eyebrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay. Pull me up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya started to protest but Lin interrupted, “just to sitting.” So she did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stood in front of Lin looking down at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on? Should I sit? Are you breaking up with me?” She rambled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up Kya.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her mouth snapped shut and she waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya. This past eight months have been the absolute worst time in my life. But through that, with all the dark that has clouded my life, you... you have been this ray of sunshine and warmth. You’ve kept me safe when I needed it and held me when that was the only thing to do. I can never repay you for all that you’ve given me. You kept me alive Kya. I... I want to hold you forever. If you’ll have me.” Then she opened the box and inside was a new necklace, similar to the one Kya wore now but with simple differences. In replace of the crescent moon Kya wore now was a full blue circle with a carving of the metal bending symbol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya had her eyes filled with tears when Lin finally met her gaze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes Lin. Yes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya leaned down and gently placed her hands on Lin’s cheeks, pulling her in for a soft kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>After a very long week of bedrest Lin was ready to do absolutely anything else.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She would go skydiving or cliff jumping or anything else that might disconnect her from her beloved earth if it meant she didn’t have to sit on this damn couch for another day. Her body had been aching on and off all damn day and she was beyond done. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She was angry and bitter and starting to seriously resent the fact that Kya got to go to work everyday and she didn’t.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She had read more books this week than she had in her entire life and she was about to be finished with her last one. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A knock sounded from the door and she reached out to touch the ground with her hand. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“It’s open Aunt Katara!” She called and heard the door open behind her. Katara walked in with a bag and smiled at Lin. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Please don’t lecture me about “bed vs couch” at least out here I can talk to Kya while she does productive things.” Lin said as Katara took a seat in the chair across the new coffee table. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“It looks good in here, I like the new coffee table.” She teased.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin huffed, “thanks.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Ready for your check up?” Katara asked, sensing the mood and wanting to just get it over with.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin grumbled, “can we wait for Kya?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Katara looked up at the clock, “do you know when she’ll be getting home?” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“She’s supposed to already <em>be</em> home.” Lin said.  “I just...”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Katara nodded, “it’s okay Lin, I understand, we can wait a bit but I do have some other appointments and I need to check you today so if she doesn’t come soon...”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I understand...”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You’re catching up and that’s not OKAY WITH ME lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Labor Pains are a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let’s have a baby</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I’m just vibing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Twenty awkward minutes later Kya was still not home and Katara had another appointment she needed to get to. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay... just... let’s just do it.” Lin said and shifted to sit up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where are you going to be most comfortable?” Katara asked and let Lin grip onto her arm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My bed.” She said and Katara nodded. They walked into the bedroom together and Katara turned away so Lin could take off her pants. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Once you’re ready just lay in the bed and you can get under the sheet.” Katara said then continued to wait until she heard the bed rustle and Lin say she was done. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She made her way over to the bed and let her bag rest next to Lin’s feet. She pulled out some gloves and slid them in her hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just going to do a quick exam to make sure you’re not dilated and see about the placenta okay?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and leaned her head back, grabbing her pillow tightly in her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could feel Katara begun the exam and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wanted Kya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay Lin I need you to be very honest with me.” Katara said as she pulled her hand out and took the gloves off, tossing them in the trash. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? What’s wrong?” Lin asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing wrong but how long have you been feeling these contractions?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you talking about?” She asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara smirked at her, “Lin I could feel that you had a contraction just now! Are you telling me you didn’t feel it? You’re six centimeters dilated.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ she had felt what felt a tightening but it wasn’t painful and so she hadn’t said anything. She just figured that it was the practice ones again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“they don’t hurt! I thought they were supposed to hurt!!” She said, her face was etched with worry now as she frantically sat up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara set her arms on Lin’s knees and smiled at her. “Relax, it’s fine, this is good. The placenta shifted out of the way so you’ll be able to have a natural labor. We can do it here? Or we can go to the hospital. Whatever you want Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ she struggled, “I.. I just want Kya...” she said softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara nodded, “how about we go to the island? I’ll find Kya and we can call your mom?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded at her and took the pants Katara handed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll go call Toph and see if I can get ahold of  Kya.” She said then left the bedroom and let Lin stand to get dressed again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as Lin stood up to pull her underwear and pants on she felt a trickle of warm water slide down her legs and onto the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Crap.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara helped Lin to the healing room. The contractions had finally take the turn from a painless tightening to a roaring pain that seemed to encase her whole body. She stopped half way to the room and grunted. Katara waited and rubbed small circles in her lower back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Toph will be here in just a few minutes Lin.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin groaned as waited for the contraction passed. “What about Kya??” She asked and they continued to the healing room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I haven’t been able to get ahold of Kya but Sokka is looking for her and we left a note at the apartment for her. She probably just got stuck at work and she’ll be here soon.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and sat down while Katara went around the room setting things up and clearing off the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You could wear that gown, or if you wanted to just be in your bindings.” Katara said and pointed to the gown on the bench next to Lin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at the thin cloth dress and shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her stomach constricted again and she winced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on Lin. We will get you in the pool, it’ll be warm and it will help your contractions. Just take off the pants and shirt you can keep the rest on.” Her aunt said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am not giving birth under water.” Lin grumbled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No I didn’t figure you’d want that. The tub will help lessen your pain until you’re ready to push though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin grunted as she pull off her clothes and did as she was asked, sitting down in the warm water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A knock sounded from the door and Katara went to answer it. She could hear Katara whispering with someone and then the door shut again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s going on?” Lin asked when she came back but didn’t explain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing darling.” Katara said but the twitch from her upper lip revealed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re lying. What’s wrong?” Lin asked again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya is just... she wasn’t at the meditation studio.” Katara said, “but Sokka will find her so don’t worry okay!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean? She’s - she’s what? Missing?” Lin said and tried to stand but her stomach clenched again and she stopped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin you can’t leave. Kya isn’t <em>missing</em>, she’s just probably at the store or had another errand to run.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She was supposed to be home! Before you came she was already late and now she’s not at work!” Lin’s breathing was picking up speed and her hands gripped at the edge of the pool, her knuckles turning white.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara knelt next to the pool and took her hands, “Lin. I’m going to need you to take some deep breathes, you need to calm down.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t calm down! What- what if—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This isn’t good for the baby, please lin you need to relax. Your increased breathing and heart rate can put stress on the baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—I....” she gasped and her eyes were filling with tears. “She’s supposed to be here! Wh-what if she doesn’t... what if she changed her mind?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara looked at her with sad wide eyes before she pulled her in for a tight hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s not what happened Lin. Kya wouldn’t leave like this without talking to you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door to the room opened and both women looked up to find Toph walking toward them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s all the commotion? Am I getting a grandkid today or what?” She asked. Lin laughed and Katara rolled her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin’s just a little worried about Kya. We can’t seem to locate her at the moment.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph shrugged, “she’s right behind me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And not a moment later Kya came rushing into the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m late!” She said and dropped to Lin’s side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nearly sobbed in relief. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where the hell have you been?!” She cried. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was with your mom! We were... working on a surprise for you. I forgot about the appointment I’m sorry love.” She said and kissed Lin on the forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked between her and her mother with a raised eyebrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t suppose —“ she cut herself off with a groan as another contraction took over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya grabbed her hand tightly. “Move forward when you’re ready, I’ll get in with you, you can lean on me love.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a minute Lin took a few deep breathes then shifted to make room for Kya. The older woman stood before pulling her dress off leaving her in her off the shoulder undershirt and underwear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya!” Lin shouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? Everyone in this room has either seen me naked or can’t see.” She shrugged and crawled into the pool behind her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lean against me.” And Lin did, she let her body fall back against Kya who wrapped her arms under Lin’s and rested them on her belly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was worried about you.” Lin said quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry love.” Kya said and kissed her on the forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin jerked forward slightly and turned her head to the side as a particularly painful contraction took over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sweat beads were forming on her forehead and down her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shhh...” Kya whispered in her ear with a small smile. “I love you so much baby... “</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin opened her eyes and growled causing Kya to raise a single eyebrow at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara moved closer to the pool with Toph who took a seat next to Lin but not touching the water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to give you another check okay lin?” Katara said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph reached out and took Lin’s hand in her own.  Lin looked at her mother, her eyes were as full as they ever were but the expression was soft and Lin thought she’d never seen this from her mother before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s get me another grand baby.” Toph said and Lin nodded blowing some air out of her mouth as Katara examined her once again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay. We’re moving along nicely Lin, you’re about seven centimeters now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I hate this.” Lin said and her voice was almost a whine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smirked at her, “I know love, but think about what it will give us! We’re going to finally meet our little g- um baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin practically growled again, “I’m telling you she’s a girl!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then another contraction. “They’re getting closer together.” She said mid groan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s good, means we’re getting closer to getting her out.” Katara said with a soft smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin was sitting on the bed now, her face was red and sweat was pouring down her neck and onto her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Each contraction causing her body to contort painfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t do this anymore...” she whispered as she finally relaxed after a minute long contraction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes you can love.” Kya whispered back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s been hours!” She cried back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin, you can’t let this be the thing that takes you down. What are we going to tell her? You survived all the things a person could and came out on top then didn’t like labor too much so you have up?” Toph said and Katara glared at her but Lin seemed to nod in agreement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara did another examine before speaking, “you can push Lin whenever you’re ready okay? Just wait for a contraction.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded through her panting and she held both her mother and Kya tightly as she felt the contraction come over her and she pushed on Kataras command. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After the contraction Katara told her to stop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked over at her mother and Aunt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why did you do this more than once??”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You forget.” They said simultaneously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin wanted to laugh but her breath caught with another contraction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, push again!” Katara said and ducked down to aid where she could. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to die doing this!” Lin cried and leaned her face into Kyas chest who held her tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not going to die. I’m right here and I’ve got you.” Kya said and Lin nodded. She was so beyond exhausted.</p>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>An entire hour of pain and exhaustion had Lin truly believing she was about to die. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I can’t do this... I’m done I can’t...” she whispered.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kya held a cool rag on her forehead, “you can’t stop love. We need to meet our little girl.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Come on Lin, big push.” Toph said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>With the next contraction Lin leaned forward and pushed hard, gripping her knees with her hands then falling back against Kya. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“That was great Lin, one more and the head will be out.” Katara said. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin nodded and pushed with the next one. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“The heads out Lin!! On the next push hard and that will be it. Just this last one.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>So she did, with a loud cry she pushed and then fell back in complete exhaustion when she felt the contraction fade. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“It’s a girl lin.” Katara said as she held the baby and wiped at her face to remove the fluid from her nose and mouth. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“She’s not crying....” Lin whispered. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“She’s okay. She’s good she’s just quiet.” Katara said and then looked to Kya. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Would you like to cut the cord?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kya looked at Lin who smiled and nodded sleepily.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kya walked over to see her mother holding the perfectly squishy and alien looking baby. She was beautiful with a tuft of dark hair in the top of her head, her eyes wide and searching the area. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>After the cord was tied she use the scissors to cut it  and took the baby from her mother. Wrapped it in a soft towel and carried it over to Lin.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin sat up just slightly as Kya handed her the baby. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She looked down at the messy bundle in her arms and smiled, tears pooling behind her eyes. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“She’s beautiful...” she whispered and looked to Kya then to her mom and Katara.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“She is perfect.” Kya said softly. </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are you guys? Vibing as well?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. New baby gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happiness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing w a newborn is very difficult</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Lin was cleaned up and resting while Kya and Katara gave the baby a full check up. She was perfectly healthy and Kya could not take her eyes off of her. She hadn’t cried just made soft cooing sounds, Kya thought maybe this was a sign of something bad but Katara told her that it seemed she was just a very content little baby who had seen no reason to cry yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya bounced her gently in her arms while Lin slept, Toph had gone with Katara to clean up, letting Lin get some well earned rest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya?” Lin whispered from across the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey! We’re here.” Kya said back softly and made her way over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want to hold her?” She asked and Lin nodded, Kya placed the baby gently in Lin’s arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She really is perfect.” Lin said and rubbed her finger gently along the babys cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are we going to call our perfect little girl?” Kya asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was thinking we could call her Rin. Rin Beifong.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her then looked back at the baby. “I love it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A knock sounded from the room they’d been given on the quiet half of the island. Away from the acolytes and the main house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come in.” Lin called as softly as she could as she gazed down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Kya was asleep on the bed that had been pulled right up next to her own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door opener and Toph walked in quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I called your sister and she’s coming up to meet the little thing.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her mother who shifted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want to hold her mom?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I think... that’d be nice.” Toph said before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. Lin shifted and gently placed Rin into her mother’s waiting arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph held the baby closed listening to her soft heart beat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What does she look like?” She asked after a minute and Lin smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s beautiful. She’s a bit tanner than me, she looks almost like Suyin when she was a baby, but... sweeter?” She laughed, “she’s got beautiful grey eyes, I’m sure they’ll turn green as she gets older. She’s perfect mom.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She is.” Toph said back, “she is perfect...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at her mother, “I’m going to say something and you’ll probably be uncomfortable because it’s about my feelings but I spend a lot of time with Kya and I can’t help it anymore.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph laughed and nodded at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t even express to you how thankful I am that you found me that day, that you brought me here and helped take care of me... and then after the tea you were here and you stayed with me... I love you mom. And I think... I think I finally understand why it was so hard for you to be around after yakone... I would do absolutely anything to keep this little girl safe and protected. So I understand... you were trying to keep us safe.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin could see the tears in her mother’s cloudy eyes but she chose not to comment on them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toph kept her face angled at the baby when she spoke back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you more than you will ever know Lin. You and your sister. And now... this little girl and Baatar jr...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next day Lin was sitting in a chair near the bed holding Rin and rocking her gently when Kya woke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled at them. Lin looked so beautiful, her hair lightly tousled from sleep but her eyes wide as she gazed at the nursing baby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without looking up Lin could feel Kyas eyes on them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought I might hate her.” She said and Kya furrowed her brow at the statement, not understanding. She stood and moved from her cot to the edge of Lin’s bed so sit near them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t understand love.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When I was pregnant, I thought that — I was worried, that when she came out and I saw her that I might... hate her. That I would only see them in her and that every time I looked at her I would just feel that pain over and over again but...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her then looked to Rin. She had cracked her grey eyes open and was blinking at them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s just perfect and I feel this... love that I’ve never felt before. I love you. I love my mom and sister. Our aunt and uncles but Kya... it’s something else. It’s...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unconditional.” Kya said softly and Lin looked up to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know. I feel it too.” She took a deep breath. “She’s yours, I know she is but the moment, and I mean the literal moment my mom put her in my arms I just... she’s <em>ours</em> Lin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Su, Baatar sr and jr arrived to meet the baby a few hours later. Su gushed as she held her close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh Lin she’s beautiful. She and Baatar will be best friends! I’m so glad they got each other so close in age!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah. It’s nice.” Lin said in her usual dismissive tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When are you and Kya going to take her home?” Su asked and Lin shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tomorrow I think. Katara said we both need another check first.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bet you can’t wait to get back to your own place.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have no idea.” She said and stood from the bed. “Would you mind keeping her for a minute? I need to find Kya.” Lin asked and Su nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will keep her for much longer than a minute.” She laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smirked and made her way out the door. Unfortunately for her the first person she spotted was not her fiancé but her brother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Lin.” Tenzin said awkwardly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tenzin.” She stated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanted to say congratulations...” he said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I also wanted to just say I was sorry for.. everything once again and I hope that we can be friends again soon.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I would love to be an uncle to Rin...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked him over. She had to admit she loved him. Yes he’d hurt her but she had gotten Kya and she couldn’t be more grateful for that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, i think we’d like that.” She said softly and patted his shoulder before walking off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She found Kya with Sokka in the sitting room. Knocking gently on the open door they both looked at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can I join you?” She asked and they smiled at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course.” Sokka said and Lin sat down next to Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is everything okay?” She asked the water bender.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have a present for you. Well I have two. But your moms not back with the other one yet.” Kya said and pulled a small box from her pocket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have me a necklace and I love it, but I wanted you to have something two and I know you’re not really the necklace type. So Toph helped me make this for you.” She said and opened the small box to reveal a metal ring with a blue gem embedded in the center. Lin smiled at the ring and took it out, slipping it onto her finger with ease. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love it.” She said and gave Kya a long kiss before Sokka cleared his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They blushed, “sorry uncle Sokka, kind of forgot you were here.” Lin said and Kya and Sokka both laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Like I said before, I’ve got something else for you. Well, kind of, it’s really for Rin but your moms not back yet.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes she is.” Toph grunted from the doorway. They all jumped at the noise and turned to see the older earth bender holding a large bag.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s that?” Lin asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya grinned and stood, meeting Toph and taking the bag.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is the other gift.” She pulled it out of the bag and revealed an intricate metal mobile. The animals small polar bear dogs and otter-penguins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you like it?” Kya asked as Lin examined the work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s amazing. Mom, you made this?” She asked confused as to how her mother would even know what these animals looked like.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was a group effort. Kya designed it. I made the base and your sister made the animals and mailed them in.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is why we were late the other night, we were assembling it and trying to get it finished.” Kya said and leaned her head on Lin’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s perfect, she’ll love it.” Lin said and gave her another kiss. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😘<br/>Sorry it’s kind of short but this felt like the right end to the chapter lol- see you thursday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. New baby blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy times man</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe see it’s happy again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><span>T</span>hey made it back to the apartment two days later. Lin carrying their bags as Kya rocked Rin in her arms and showed her around her nursery like she would be able to know what anything was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And this is your crib, and hanging over it is your mobile. It’s little polar bear dogs like the paintings on the wall. When you’re older we’ll take a trip to the south and you can meet the real ones. Your grandma happens to be an expert penguin otter sleder so she’ll have to teach you that too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at them. She felt like she could watch this forever, just the two people she loved most in the world being blissfully happy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come here Lin.” Kya called snapping Lin out of her thought. She made her way over to them and stood behind Kya, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and leaning her chin on her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Perfection.” Lin whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She is.” Kya responded not taking her eyes off the baby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was talking about you. But she’s pretty perfect too.” Lin laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya rolled her eyes but smiled at Lin with wide blue eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you.” She said and Lin kissed her gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rin cooed at them and they both looked down at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Perfect.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was four am. Lin and Kya had both been awake since the night before. The perfection that had been Rins attitude had disappeared. She had been crying for what felt like eternity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you try feeding her?” Kya asked as she rocked the baby back and forth Lin was slumped in the chair in the nursery. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course I tried feeding her! She won’t take it!” Lin shouted and Rin began crying louder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe ... maybe she’s ... I don’t know.” Kya said deflated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She probably just hates me.” Lin said, half joking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well then she hates me too.” Kya agreed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sun was shining directly into the apartment at noon the next day. Kya and Lin both had  finally fallen asleep, Kya laying flat in the ground and Lin on the chair when a knock came from the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sprang awake and metal bent the door open in a flash.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara and Toph stood on the other side shocked at the frantic door opening. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sh!” Lin said quietly but her eyes meant business. Kya hadn’t stirred and Lin looked frantically at the door to the nursery where Rin had FINALLY fallen asleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She is asleep. Please spirits don’t make any noise.” Lin whispered and drug them out into the hall closing the door behind them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my.” Katara said once the door had shut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry to have disturbed you Lin, we just came over to see if we could help with anything.” Her aunt continued and Toph let out a chuckle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s- it’s fine she just... she was crying for a very long time and we finally got her to sleep. Kyas been awake for almost 24 hours. I want to let them sleep.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The older women nodded, “why don’t you let us take Rin for a few hours and you girls can get some rest in your room, we’ve had a few kids of our own.” Katara said and Lin though about it for a minute before nodding. She opened the door again quietly and led them inside. Kneeling next to Kya she gently shook her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wake up, come on let’s go to bed love.” She said gently and Kya blinked open her eyes. Her shirt was hanging off her shoulder and she looked around confused as she sat up from the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mom? Aunt Toph?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You go rest with Lin and Toph and I are going to listen for the baby, don’t worry about it.” Katara explained and Kya nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin led her into the bedroom when she crawled into bed and Lin followed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few hours of much needed rest later Kya as Lin woke up to the peaceful sound of Toph playing with Rin and Katara cooking dinner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you guys so much, you have no idea...” Kya said and blushed lightly in embarrassment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really appreciate it.” Lin said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course. She was delightful.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’d watch her anytime, she was ten times easier than you as a baby, that’s for sure.” Toph added and Lin crossed her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She picked up Rin from her mother’s arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your grandma is mean. We don’t like her. Got it kid?” The baby simply cooed at her and Lin smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Lin and Kya sat with the rest of their family as the music began to play in the large tented area in the fields of Zaofu. They all turned their heads to watch as Su entered from the end and began walking down the isle. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“She looks beautiful aunt Toph.” Kya whispered to her aunt who smiled at them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin watched her sister with teary eyes that she would deny later and smiled. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She never could have imagined her sitting in the pews of Suyins wedding, holding her infant to her chest and leaning closely to the love of her life. But here she was, living the best versions of the life she never could have imagined for herself. Truly inconceivable. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin and Kya were in the apartment sitting on a laid out blanket watching as Rin laid on her stomach, arms flailing around in an effort to move her small body. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Come on baby, you can do it, come to mommy Rin.” Kya cooed at the seven month old. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“She’ll crawl when she’s ready Kya. Come sit with me.” Lin said from the couch. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kya sighed and stood up, moving to sit right on Lin’s lap. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Not what I meant but this works too.” She laughed.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Happy birthday too youuuuuu!!” The groups sang together as they placed a small cake in front of the 1 year old. It was warm out on the rooftop deck of Kya and Lin’s apartment. They had decked out the space with tables and balloons, streamers and a buffet. The whole gang had come to see Rin turn a year old. Even Poppy and Lou sat comfortably in the corner table. Toph stood close to the baby’s high chair holding Baatar jr on her hip. Katara and Aang clapped with Sokka from across the table. Kya and Lin stood close to the girl as she smashed a fist into the cake and they all laughed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“That girl will be an earth bender yet.” Toph said and they laughed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The party had mostly dispersed as the sun set behind the building. Lin and Kya remained on the roof cleaning up when they heard the metal door creak open. Zuko stood in the doorway.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kya quietly looked between them and excused herself. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The older man made his way to the cleared off table and took a seat, waiting for Lin to follow. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I’m so proud of you Lin.” He said and she blushed, shrugging her shoulders. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I don’t—“</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“No, I really mean it. You’ve taken this horrible time in your life and turned it on it’s head, you’ve made it yours and you’ve created something beautiful and amazing from it.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lin smiled, “I couldn’t have done it without you uncle zuko. You saved me. You— you pulled me from the water that night and saved my life- I’ll never be able to repay you for that.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You have already.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She furrows her brow at him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“That little girl is the most precious thing in this world. You did that Lin. You brought a light into the world and that is more repayment than I could ever ask for.” </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She smiled, Rin. Her love and light. That best thing to ever have happened to her. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I cannot imagine my life without her uncle Zuko. Or without Kya. I mean it’s funny honestly. I never thought in a million years I would be here, nearly married— to a woman, let alone my ex-boyfriends sister and with a baby.” She twisted her hair around her finger. “I’ll never be able to be glad for what happened but— I will always be grateful for what it lead to.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xx</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>“Do you promise to love and care for her in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?” Aang said looking toward Lin with a smile.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“I do.” She whispered toward Kya, not taking her eyes off the beautiful woman in front of her. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kya blushed and looked over at the large crowd of family and friends that were gathered in the benches watching them. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“And do you Kya, take this woman to be your partner, do you promise to love and care for her in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?”</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“How could I not?” Kya said back.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“Well then, you should seal the deal don’t you think?” </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The crowd laughed with Kya and Lin before they leaned close together and let their lips meet. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Everyone cheered and clapped around them as they smiled into the kiss before pulling back. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“We’re married.” Kya said with a grin.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>“We are.” Lin replied. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>At their feet Rin tugged on Kyas dress and she laughed, scooping up the one year old to rest on her hip. <br/></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Lin smiled at them so wide she thought her face might crack in half. </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can write happy if I want to- I just generally don’t want to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 149 AG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin and Rin go to a toy shop while Kya heads to work</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am genuinely sorry that I am the way I am</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>149AG</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Captain duck!” Ming shouted just a second too late as a blast of fire shot toward Lin and she was knocked back into the wall of the warehouse they had raided. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She groaned loudly as she pulled herself from the rubble. She could feel the burn forming beneath her metal chest plate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck I’m never going to hear the end of this...” she mumbled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>An hour later she walked quietly into the apartment and dropped her armor on the floor with a clink and winced at the sound. It was about 8:30 pm and she was sure Kya was trying to get Rin to bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Said woman emerged at the sound from Rins bedroom with the three year olds resting comfortable on her hip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re late.” Kya said and put Rin down when she squirmed and reached for Lin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mama!” The little girl called as she ran over to Lin who scooped her up with a wince. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You hurts mama?” She asked with her tiny brow furrowed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just a small booboo, I’m okay baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya took the girl back from Lin’s arms. “What happened?” She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Raid on a warehouse left me with a small burn but it’s f-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you say it’s fine I’m divorcing you.” Kya said and turned around with Rin. “Say goodnight to mama Rin. She needs to go into the shower and wait for me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Goodnights mama!” The little girl said and blew a kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin rolled her eyes and blew a kiss back before they disappeared into the bedroom and she went to the bathroom as to avoid an even bigger fight with her wife. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few minutes later she was undressed and waiting with the shower running for Kya. The burn wasn’t too large, about the size of her fist and an angry pink color. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It doesn’t look to bad, it’ll heal nicely.” Kya said from the doorway starling Lin who jumped violently. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kya said and grabbed some of the running water to coat her hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s ok.. I’m sorry.” Lin said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just wish you’d be more careful, I worry about you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am careful... as careful as I can be Kya.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know...” Kya cleared her throat. “I’ve got to go in early tomorrow and open for hassem can you drop Rin at daycare?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course.” Then she thought about it, “actually I think I’ll take the day, we’ll go to the park and maybe visit Toph.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her, “I’ll join you at my lunch then.” She let the water drop back into the shower. “You’re all set.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled suggestively at her, “come shower with me.” Then she grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the shower. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya rolled her eyes and began stripping off her clothes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning Kya woke early and left a note for Lin saying she would have her lunch at 1 and she’d meet them at the park.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grabbed the keys for her satomobile off the side table and closed the door behind her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The streets were busy and full of people headed to work as she made her way to the car parked on the side of the road. She hoped in and shut the door behind her, checking to make sure she had all her things before pulling out into the street. Taking her usual route she made two lefts then a right toward the meditation center. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>**trigger warning**</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she made the final left into the centers parking lot another car came speeding down the street. It had sirens blaring as it sped directly into the side of Kyas satomobile with a deafening crash. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The car crumbled under the oncoming pressure and Kya flung around like a rag doll inside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence filled the still air around the crash as she looked around through a haze. Her vision was blurry and her ears seemed to be simply shut off. The edges of her sight were turning a black as she let her eyes slide shut and her head fell back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin woke to small hands placed on her cheeks patting her gently and Rin whispered, “mama, wake up time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled and sat up with a yawn, “ever the early riser. What do you want to breakfast today my love?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rin thought about it while Lin stood from the bed and stretched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want panacakes...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pancakes?” Lin clarified.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rin nodded with a grin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay but this is your special great breakfast for the week then.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl agreed with a wide smile and frantic nod.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright you go get dressed then, something comfy we’re going to spend the day at the park, and I’ll make breakfast for us.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kya opened her eyes she could see smoke pouring from the front of the satomobile and blue and red flashing lights all around her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone ran toward the shattered window to her left, they were breathing heavy and when her eyes focused for long enough to meet them she could see the blood dripping down the side of their face. It was a young man, probably about 20 in an officers uniform. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh spirits... ma’am? Ma'am can you hear me?” He asked as he yanked on the door handle but it wouldn’t budge. She opened her mouth to respond but couldn’t make a sound. A small whimper was the only thing to emerge from her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m... I’m so sorry... I’m gonna get help okay?” Then he ran off and she watched with blurry vision. When he was gone she took in a few gasping breathes and looked down at herself. Her legs were pinned under the crushed metal, shoved as far left as the car door would allow. She couldn’t feel them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn’t feel ... anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She continued her scan to find a large metal spike impaling her right rib cage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her breath was coming in short gasps as she realized the gravity of her situation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin and Rin held hands as they walked down the street toward the playground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The city had more than a few parks around but the one closet to the apartment was not one they frequented due to the painful memories it had a habit of resurfacing. Instead they walked toward the park a few blocks away and closer to Kyas job.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mama can we go to the toy shop?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked her up and down, then let out a sigh, “fine.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And turned them into the shop just before the turn toward the meditation center and toward the park.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rins eyes seemed to glow as they walked through the rows of carved wooden toys and stuffed animals. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“One thing Rin.” Lin said and the girl smiled at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rin held up her stuffed lemur doll she’d had all her life, “mimo needs a friend.” Then she skipped over to the other stuffed animals and looked through the pile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally settling on a rather large polar bear dog she turned to Lin with a smile and wide eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright you win. Let’s go pay for it and get over to the park.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They paid for the stuffed animal receiving a small snort for the man at the counter. He looked at Rin, “that things as big as you!” He said with a grin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know, that’s why I likes it.” She said back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good reason.” He said and Lin rolled her eyes at them before thanking him and leading Rin out of the store before her puppy dog eyes won another toy out of her mother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya was sure she’d been stuck for hours when the young man finally returned, this time with a set of firemen and other police officers ready to free her from the crushed car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Metal benders began pulling away at the bits of metal while a medic firemen reached in through the shattered window in an attempt to stabilize her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first time since the crash she screamed loudly when they pulled off the large metal crushing her legs, blood flow finally restored and a crushing pain settling on her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” The young man asked again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned to him, her face exhausted and covered in bruising, “at least I can f-feel them now.” She chuckled dryly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one else laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can you tell us your name ma’am?” The firemen asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“K-Kya...” she whispered; her head was feeling heavy and her vision going dark, “I’m Kya... n I’m gonna pass ou—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Black. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they left the toy store they headed down the street once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we stop and see mommy?” Rin asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No not today mommy’s very busy at work but she’s going to come see us when she has lunch and we’ll have a picnic.” Lin explained as the rounded the corner and were face to face with a rather large car crash wreckage. Police caution tape was hung all around the area in front of the meditation center and cops were directing traffic around it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wow...” Lin said as she spotted the police issued vehicle with the crush front hood. She shook her head, “rookies, always thinking they can rush and speed just because they’ve got the lights and sirens on.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes scanned the scene, looking over the other cars damage and she froze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was Kyas car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Faster than she ever thought possible she scooped up Rin and began running toward the scene. She held the girl close to her, her head over her shoulder not letting her see the scene. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya!” She called as she ducked under the tape ignoring the officers called for her to stop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ma’am! Please you can’t come in here!” Someone yelled and she ignored them, searching the area for her wife. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mama?? Where’s mommy!?” Rin cried holding tight to her new stuffed polar bear dog and Mimo.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sh it’s okay baby I’m going to find mommy.” Lin said as she ran toward the car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Empty. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An officer jogged up to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ma’am-“ then stopped short when she spun around, “uh— captain I—“ they sputtered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-where is... who was. The driver. Where is the driver?” She shouted and Rin whimpered into her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They took her to the hospital.” The officer explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But she- she’s alive?” Lin asked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she watched this young officer stutter in her presence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Y-yes she was alive when they took her in.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin sagged slightly at the words and held Rin closer to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry for scaring you baby...” she whispered and the officer blushed, looking away from the scene. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What hospital?” Lin asked. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙈🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Kisses and booboos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya and Lin both deal with their feelings about the situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are like... caught up... and it upsets me lmao</p>
<p>Also</p>
<p>You get two pics bc it was supposed to be for the next chapter but fit better in this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>She ran, holding Rin tight to her chest as she went, toward the hospital. Rushing in through the glass doors she makes her way to a nurses station out of breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ma’am- what can I do for you?” The nurse said as she stood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m looking— my wife... Kya..” Lin panted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The nurse nodded and grabbed a stack of clip boards, flicking through them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No last name?” She asked and Lin shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She continued to flip through as Lin’s anxiety rose steadily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay here we go. She’s currently in surgery, seemed like a pretty rough crash. They had to take her up and set a few bones before the healers could get to work.” She explained, “why don’t you two come with me to the waiting room.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you have a phone I can use?” Lin asked and the woman nodded, leading her to a separate room where a telephone sat on a table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s your name darling?” The nurse asked Rin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Rin...” she said quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello Rin. I’m Rei, we both have R’s.” She smiled, “why don’t you come with my and we can get a snack while your mommy makes her phone call okay?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rin looked to her mother who nodded then walked carefully to the nurse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll be just down the hall in the waiting room when you’re finished.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin thanked her and watched as they walked out, she took in a shuttering breath then picked up the phone and waited for the operator. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How may I direct your call.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Air temple island please.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s a private line may I have your identity for verification?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin Beifong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence then a click before her uncles voice cut through the stagnant air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey kid-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uncle Sokka... where are Katara and Aang?” She asked softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They’re not here, went down to the south for a while.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed and rubbed her temple. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ she started but couldn’t finish. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin what’s going on? Are you okay? Rin? Kya?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s.. Kya was in an accident...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where are you? Is she okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s in surgery I don’t... I don’t know.. we’re at the hospital now I—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m on my way.” Then the phone hung up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>About half an hour later lin was sitting with Rin asleep in her lap of the uncomfortable wooden waiting room chairs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka rushed into the room followed closely by Tenzin and Pema.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenzin approached first with a wild look in his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where is she??” He asked loudly then quieted when Pema pointed to the sleeping child in her arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They haven’t come out yet Tenzin.” She said and nudged her head for him to sit, which he did, followed closely by Pema, then a moment later Sokka after he spoke with a nurse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They said she’s about finished with surgery and we’ll be able to see her when they’ve settled her into a room.” He said, choosing the empty seat next to Lin’s. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks uncle Sokka.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded at her and ran his hands through Rins hair as he watched her sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I called mom and dad. They’ll be up as soon as they can, take a couple days you know?” Tenzin said after a quiet moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time it was Lin who nodded but said nothing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mrs. Beifong?” A woman said from the doors of the waiting room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shot up from her seat and Rin grumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll take her Lin.” Pema said from next to her and lin looked suspicious for a moment before handing the child off and nodding in thanks. Rin snuggled into Pemas arms as Lin walked quickly to the woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your ... wife?” Lin nodded, “right, your wife is doing well, she’s been settled into a room now and she’ll be awake in a moment if you’d like to follow me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and looked back the group who nodded for her to go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She follows the woman down the halls of the hospital uncle they came to a room on the right and she pushed the door open.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya was laying in the bed which was bent at an angle so she seemed to be sitting up. Her face was bruised and had a bandage above her eyebrow as well as a hard on her left arm and under the blanket Lin could tell her right leg had something addition on it as well. <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey love.” Kya said, her voice horse and dry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I-“ Lin started as she walked closer. “I thought you—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m okay my love. Look, I’m okay. A little banged up but not too bad.” Kya said and reached with her right hand to grab Lin’s. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I saw the crash Kya... you should be dead, I mean... you definitely don’t have a car anymore.” She said and the joke pulled a laugh from Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Damn, I really liked that car too.” She said and shifted with a wince. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Lin asked and moved closer to help her adjust. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m ok Lin...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is it my love?” Kya asked </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought we were done with this part of our lives...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you talking about?” Kya asked once again, shifting to be closer to her wife. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sitting by each other’s bedside and all the dra I just thought— I hoped we got out fill and we could just be but—“ Lin said and tucked a loose hair that had fallen out of the pins behind her ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Babe it was just an accident, I’ll be okay, my mom will fix me up in no time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded and tried desperately not to let the tears welling up in her eyes to fall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought you were— when I saw the car I thought—“ she whispered and Kya offered her a sad look and pulled her closer, holding her as best she could with her right arm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shh my love, I’m right here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Lin gathered herself again she went back to the waiting room to get the rest of the family. She took Rin from Pemas arms and the little girl rubbed at her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You see mommy?” She asked quietly with a sleep coated voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mhm, come on, you can see her too.”in replied and nodded to everyone to follow her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She led them down the halls while she spoke the Rin. “Mommy has some booboos so we have to be very gentle with her okay? No jumping or anything to rough.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl nodded in understanding and they walked into the room with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mommy!!” Rin callled and shimmied her way out of Lin’s grasp to run to Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey baby girl!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya winced as Rin crawled up into her lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Rin! You need to be careful mommy’s hurt.” Lin shouted just a tad too loudly and the girls eyes filled up with tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked at Lin with squinted eyes, “no baby, you’re fine, I’m okay. Come here.” She said to the girl who crawled closer and snuggled into Kyas warm embrace. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Everything’s okay.” Kya said to Rin but looking right into Lin’s eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Everything’s okay.” She repeated and Lin nodded thought not convinced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few hours later Rin was once again fast asleep in the bed beside Kya while Lin paced back and forth in front of the window twisting her ring around her finger again and again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin?” Kya asked and Lin spun around moving to her side quickly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” She asked and Kya smiled at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was hoping you could grab a nurse or a healer.” The water bender said and Lin nodded quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What should I tell the you need?” Lin asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just some willow bark tablets.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Lin rushed out, only to be replaced by Sokka a moment later. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey water bug.” He said and sat in the chair next to Kyas bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where’d you go before?” Kya asked with a slight wince as she shifted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wanted to let you guys have some space, went down to the cafeteria. Tenzin took Pema back to the island.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded but didn’t respond. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay?” He asked softly and reached for her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked up at him then and her eyes filled with tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was so scared... I couldn’t feel anything uncle Sokka...” she hiccuped softly. “Th-there was just all this metal everywhere and I couldn’t move it... I just wanted Lin to come and save me, to bend the metal away and pull me out... but I can’t say that to her! How was she supposed to know!?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Sokka could response the door to the room creaked and they looked to see Lin standing in the doorway. She held something in a fisted hand and a glass of water in the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly she took the few steps toward the water tribe members, attempting to keep her hands from shaking she placed the water on the side table and the willow bark tablets into Kyas hand. Kya. Her beautiful wife, broken and afraid in that car, waiting for her... waiting to be saved and never getting that from her. She quietly took steps back out and ignored the calls of her name as she practically ran out of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll go after her.” Sokka said and stood but Kya grabbed his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t... she needs to calm down herself first.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya had her own tears forming as Sokka struggled to decide where to go and who to comfort. He took Kyas hand once again and pulled it closer to his face, sitting the outside before squeezing it tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t mean for her to hear I was just...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know water bug, it’s okay. You’re allowed to express how you’re feeling.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t want to upset her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can’t curb your feels for fear of upsetting someone else, that only leads to recently within your relationship. Lin likes honesty - you’ve been together for over three years now, I know you know this.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sniffed and nodded, “yeah I— I just...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No just.” Sokka said and pulled her in for a hug, mindful of her injuries.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Sokka made his way up to the roof in a last effort to locate Lin he saw her sitting on the ledge cross legged with her hands resting on her knees. <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She has a broken arm, a torn knee, a concussion, broken ribs, bruising all over, and they’re worried about permanent back issues. So if you’re hear with a pep talk about how I couldn’t have done anything or couldn’t have known please just save your breath.” Lin said without turning around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mom does the same thing.” He said instead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does what?” She asked and finally turned to look at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Acts as if the world is resting on her shoulders and she is the only one who can do anything to better it.” Sokka explained, “have you called her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin shook her head, “Kya doesn’t need two grumpy earth benders bothering her. One is enough.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you meditating?” He asked and she blushed. “Hey I’m not judging you, just curious. Honest.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I try, but I can’t ever really do it without Kya.” She said and shifted so he could sit next to her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t mean to run off I just—“ she sighed, “I have a bit of a control issue.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both laughed, “I noticed.” Sokka commented with a smirk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just— like — I don’t know how to explain.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t need to, but I’m here to listen if you want.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin took a deep breath and straightened her back, muscles going ridged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“After I was attacked I... I felt like nothing about my life was in my control. I felt like I was... floating and nothing could keep me here on the ground. I couldn’t... this isn’t something I really talked to anyone about but for a while, a few weeks I couldn’t bend... not until I got to Zaofu and all the metal was just... everywhere...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Linny...” he started but stopped when she shook her head and swiped away a stray tear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t tell Kya. I didn’t tell anyone until now and... that’s what I feel like now. Like I’m floating but this time it’s not even about me, it’s about her.. she’s everything. Kya and Rin... she’s everything and I almost lost her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know Linny, but you didn’t, she’s right now stairs, they both are and they’re waiting for you, they want to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sniffed again and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t tell—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your secret is safe with me Lin. And I’m always around if you want to talk about it some more.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him closely, maybe she would do that, but not right now, right now her wife needed her and after that... she could feel the boiling anger beginning in the pit of her stomach. She would find that rookie and make him wish he’d never been born. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since you’re caught up if anyone has any requests or suggestions I’m opening to hearing them- no guarantees but you know. Love you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya goes for her first healing session</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for the next week or two updates are going to be a little sporadic bc it’s my last week of classes then finals and final projects so I apologize for that but I need to focus on college for just a minute lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The next day the healers took Kya in for a session for the first time after the surgery. She was anxious is she was honest with herself. She’d never really had anyone but her mother heal her before and that was a bit of a high standard to live up to. Best healer in the world vs average level hospital healer. Not something she was looking forward to and she couldn’t wait until her mother got into town even if it meant that longest lecture in the history of her 33 years.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her parents never could seem to grasp the fact that she was no longer a rebellious teen traveling the globe. Rather a married woman with a daughter and stable job. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An aid helped her onto the healing pool platform, and by help, they lifted her completely and placed her down. She shivered at the cold air but the healer didn’t seem to notice as he got right to work, not a single pleasantry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He moved his hands back and forth and the water moved with him. Glowing a soft blue color it began to gather around her knee and rib cage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tightened a fist and the water constricted around her injured knee causing her to cry out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ahh! Stop!” She shouted and the water splashed to stillness. Her breath was quick and shallow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s the problem?” He asked and she saw red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s the problem?! How about the fact that you don’t know what you’re doing!! I have a torn ligament and crush injures! I was in a car crash that should have KILLED ME! Why the hell are you constricting the water dipshit!?” She shouted with fever. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled his eyes, at her as she moved away from him the best she could. <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look lady, I don’t know what your problem is, I’ve been doing this for almost a year now. I know what I’m doing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you— ‘almost a year’ what are you, five?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked like he was about to argue again but she help up her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just take me back to my room.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you need—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need a lot of things and you can’t give any of them too me. Take me back. Now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wheeled her back into the room where Lin had been waiting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How’d the heal-“ Lin started before Kya interrupted her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t.” Kya said and motioned for Lin to help her into bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the man was gone Lin carefully lifted Kya and placed her back in the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where’s Rin?” She asked when Su was settled again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s in the cafeteria with my mom. Kya, what happened?” Lin asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you know when my parents are coming?” She asked instead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh.. tomorrow I think they should be here. They left as soon as Sokka called them.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya nodded and shifted slightly in the bed with a wince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you in pain? I thought they were going to try and work on the more painful injuries?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah well the healer was a toddler just out of school who didn’t know what he was doing. I’ll just wait for mom.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin almost laughed but hid it behind a mask of worry- Kya saw it anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s funny? You don’t understand Lin! He was awful, I mean he literally tightened water around my injured knee.” She huffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No im sorry, I know, I shouldn’t have laughed it’s just... you have this kind of ‘healer privilege’ I guess would be a good way to put it. I mean you’ve only been healed by aunt Katara who is arguably the best healer in the world. So this guy sucked but instead of trying a more educated healer here you’ll just sit in pain and wait for you mom.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya crossed her good arm over her abdomen defensively. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry babe, I shouldn’t have said anything. You should do what you’re comfortable with. We’ll wait for Katara to come I just don’t want to see you in pain.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya sighed and slumped down in the bed, “tell me something else, have you guys found that kid?” She asked. Her eyes showed a gentleness that Lin couldn’t fathom, a genuine worry for the rookie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. I mean he ran off from the scene, but don’t worry we’ll catch him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not worried about you catching him Lin, I’m worried <em>about</em> him. He was hurt, he could have a concussion or internal bleeding. It was a serious crash.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin stiffened, “I know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya reached for her hand, “love, look at me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin refused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin Beifong! Look at me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked up reluctantly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was serious, and I’m very sorry that you had to see it but I’m okay. I’m here and pissed off at the healers and worried about the kid and I’m okay.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You aren’t okay... you were trapped in that car for hours and I wasn’t there to help you... if I had been there I could have gotten you out but I— “</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you what? You’re not a mind reader or fortune teller Lin. You were at home with our daughter and that’s exactly where you should have been. This wasn’t some malicious attack that you could have protect me from it was an accident. Just an accident.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want to protect you...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You do protect me, in so many way you don’t even realize.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A knock came from the door half an hour later while the couple was sitting in a comfortable silence, Kya flipping through a book while Lin rested her eyes against Kyas shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come in.” Kya called and watched as Toph and Rin walked in hand in hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey baby, hi Aunt Toph.” Kya greeted and Rin ran over to her, climbing up onto the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shh, let’s let mama sleep.” Kya said softly. “How was your lunch?” She asked toward Toph. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Grub is grub if you ask me. Miss picky here only had cucumbers.” Toph huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you’re fine here I’m headed down to the station.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because some rookie hit my daughter in law with a car and I intent to find and handle him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aunt Toph, please don’t. He was just a kid I’m not looking to get him in trouble. I tried to tel Lin but—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Listen sugar queen jr. this kind of recklessness is not going to stop just because of one mistake. I’m not going to kill the boy I just want him to face his actions and real with the consequences. He’ll do it again if he doesn’t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya looked like she might continue to argue but thought better of it and settled into the bed again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mommy can I color somefing?” Rin asked and Kya nodded. She reached to the side table and handed Rin a blank page and some colors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She settled back against the pillows and watched as Toph made her way out of the room then looked back to Rin as she scribbled all over the page in no particular pattern.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara always loved being home in the south, the cold wind biting at her cheeks and her element all around her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She loved sharing these memories with Aang and she was savoring them. She’d noticed his walk slow as as late, small things that only someone who had known him as long and as closely as Katara did, could notice. Something like a misstep on a small lip of the house or misplacing his tea mug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’d known that his time in the ice burg would diminish his time on this earth but she had hoped they would have longer and she was hopeful still of many more years to come, even if they were at his best. Any time with the love of her life is something she would be grateful for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They weren’t prepared for the frantic call from Sokka. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya had been in an accident. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was at the hospital and he was headed over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They pack there bags in record time, leaving the warming tea water behind as they rushed out the door and Aang air bent them onto Appas back. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one was kind of short</p>
<p>I wanted to say thank you all for being so kind and supportive to me - I love and appreciate all of you so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Mothers embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Mother’s Day... I’m 18 minutes late but it’s okay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No pick for this one bc i locked myself out of my ipad— I will draw one and add it later I promise💜💜 regular updates will resume shortly but I hope you enjoy this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>After another painful night of tossing and turning Kya woke in a sweat. She sat up with a loud gasp and wince as she searched the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was alone. She’d told Lin to take Rin home for the night and stay with her, and after much argument the younger woman had reluctantly agreed. But now Kya was regretting this as she panted and squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear the scratching of metal along pavement, the sickening crunch of the car caving in around her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door to her room creaked open and a figure walked in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kya? Are you awake?” She heard her father ask then a rustle of cloth as Katara slapped him in the stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sh!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m awake guys.” Kya said back and shifted to sit more comfortably.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her parents rushed over to her side and took her in. The bruising around her eye had gone down some but it was still pretty swollen and purple. The cut on her forehead she had tried to heal on her own with little success. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my poor baby...” Katara whispered as her hands lightly traced her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m okay mom.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t look okay, what happened?” Aang asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Got into a car accident on my way to work...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why haven’t they healed you at all?” Katara asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They tried but I— he was doing it wrong and it hurt... I wanted to wait for you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay baby, I’m here now and we’ll get you all fixed up.” Katara said and pulled Kya in for a loose hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A knock sounded from the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s the middle of the night, who’s knocking?” Aang asked and opened the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A nurse stood on the other side, she was young, probably about 20, with long black hair and pale skin. She held a gray tray with a glass of water and two tablets. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry Kya, I know it’s late but I have your medicine.” The woman said and smiled sheepishly as Kyas mother and father before her gaze met Kyas and the sheepish smile transformed into something different. Something... alluring as she looked at kya. The older woman didn’t seem to notice as she simply smiled back gratefully and took the tablets and water from the nurse then thanked her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks so much Nami.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Always, you let me know if you need anything else Kya, anything at all...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara nearly let her jaw drop at the statement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman smiled over her shoulder once more as she walked out of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my spirits...” Katara mumbled and Kya looked at her in confusion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” She asked and Aang rubbed the back of his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean what? That young woman was just hitting on you and you were letting her!” Katara said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyas eyes widened. “She was not! All she said was about my medication!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She didn’t have to <em>say</em> it. Kya, come on tell me you noticed the looks she was giving you!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—no!” She laughed, “I really didn’t!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I suppose it’s a good thing. You’re not interested.” Aang joked and Katara glared at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You <em>would</em> think so— <em>acolytes</em>— the point is that this woman knows she’s married and still acts this way.” Katara said with an eye roll and then looked back to Kya. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t understand the big deal mom. I love Lin and only Lin. I didn’t notice, plus she’s practically a child and I am <em>not</em> Tenzin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just feel it’s important for you to let her know where you stand, you won’t be staring some—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Katara, that’s enough, it’s the middle of the night and our daughter is in pain, its not the time to grill her about something she was unaware of.” Aang said with a hand in her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re right I’m sorry darling...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kya smiled at her parents, erratic as it might be she was so incredibly glad that they were here. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m so glad you’re both here...” she sniffed and tried to hold back the tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh baby girl...” they said together and wrapped her up in their arms, holding her as tight as comfortable while she cried. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was so scared and I—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay baby, it’s okay.” Katara whispered gently into her ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the apartment Lin sat in the plush chair settled in the corner of Rins room watching as she slept. Her small body curled into a tight ball as the deep breathes she took moved her up and down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peaceful. Perfect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She glanced over at the clock on the wall and sucked in a breathe. 3 am.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She grunted slightly as she pulled herself up and walked to her own bedroom intent on sleeping before heading back to the hospital. As she walked she could feel Rins steady heart beating from her bed, as well as her mothers from the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The apartment felt wrong without Kya. Like something was missing. And she knew it was only for a little while, that she’d be back as soon as she was well enough it didn’t stop the pit of anxiety growing in Lin’s stomach. Irrational as ever as she mentally went through every possible scenario for the next few weeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took a shuttering breath and let herself sit on the edge of her bed. Her breathing was picking up and her heart rate climbing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shit— calm down Lin. It’s fine— you’re fine— Rin is good— Kya is... Kya is...” her voice caught and she let of a small gasp for air. She felt the room spin just slightly and she couldn’t pull any air into her lungs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could feel something move in front of her and she reached for it shakily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Linny, look at me.” She couldn’t hear who it was speaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Lin!” Toph shouted and Lin snapped her gaze up. “Take a deep breath with me. In...1...2...3... and out 1....2...3...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin mimicked her mother’s breathing and focused on her voice.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I—“ she started once she found her voice again but Toph just shook her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Keep breathing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few quiet minutes Lin looked up with tears. “I’m sorry I woke you mom.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your heart was beating like a heard of elephants, not much you could do to stop that.” Was her mother’s gruff response.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should get some rest, I’ll keep the kid tomorrow and you go see Sugar queen jr as soon as the hospital opens up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled at her then let out a small laugh. “Thanks mom”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t mention it kid.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xx</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning Lin woke with the sun and rushed over to the hospital where she found Kya asleep in her bed with Katara curled next to her and Aang in the chair beside them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shh...”  he whispered to her with a smile and pat to the empty chair beside him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When did you guys get in?” Lin asked as she watched Kya sleep peacefully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sometime last night, we came right here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin looked at him with a furrowed brow. “How’d you get in? Visiting hours are very strict they said...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, “perks of being the avatar.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed and looked back to Kya and Katara. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He followed her gaze and let out a soft smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sometimes you just keep a mother’s embrace...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lin smiled, “sometimes you to.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s been a while</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry- really I am—<br/>If you’re looking for something a little less heavy I’m working on a teenaged Lin/Kya/Izumi pro bending prequal to my other fic, but totally could be stand alone - so be on the lookout for that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>